Al filo del peligro
by Carolina Marquez
Summary: Muchas cosas extrañas suceden en la vida de Candy tras la muerte de su padre, ahora solo Terry Grandchester puede ayudarla a resolver el misterio, juntos emprenderán una peligrosa aventura en la que también podrían encontrar el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada, William White estaba en la habitación de hotel que había alquilado unos días atrás.

Llevaba años lejos de Inglaterra, y más lejos aún de Londres, pero sabía que eso era lo mejor, cuando se fue, veinte años atrás, sabía que la posibilidad de no volver era muy alta, pero aún después de tantos años, aún conservaba la esperanza de poder volver algún día, y al parecer ese día no estaba muy lejos.

Había estado trabajando mucho y no había dormido en dos días, de hecho había perdido muchas más noches de sueño en veinte años, pero si todo salía bien, y parecía que así sería, ya no tendría que esconderse más, y solo tal vez podría volver a casa…

William se levantó de su asiento y volvió a mirar el reloj, aún faltaban tres horas para el inicio de las primeras prácticas para la carrera, tenía tiempo suficiente para trasladarse hasta Silverstone, y retomar su papel como director deportivo de la escudería Grandchester.

William dejó sus cavilaciones a un lado y tomó sus pertenencias.

El vestíbulo del hotel estaba vacío, únicamente el recepcionista y un guardia estaban presentes, William pidió su auto y se dispuso a marcharse.

La carretera estaba inusualmente despejada para ser un fin de semana de fórmula uno, pero quizá era solo que él era quien estaba viajando a una hora poco ortodoxa…

Al tomar la desviación hacía silverstone, William alcanzó a ver que un auto negro le cerraba el camino, al instante trató de dar la vuelta para evitar problemas, pero entonces el conductor del auto negro bajó la ventanilla, William no pudo ver de quien se trataba, lo único que pudo ver fue el arma apuntando hacía él…


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA... PUES AQUÍ ME TIENEN NUEVAMENTE CON OTRA HISTORIA...**

 **PERO ANTES QUE NADA DEBO ACLARAR QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE.**

 **ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A ANA DG.**

 **ESTOY SEGURA QUE MUCHAS DE USTEDES COMO YO, DISFRUTARON MUCHÍSIMO LEYENDO LAS HISTORIAS QUE ELLA PUBLICABA, DESAFORTUNADAMENTE SU CUENTA FUE CANCELADA Y CON ELLA TODAS LAS HISTORIAS QUE ERAN DE SU CREACIÓN.**

 **YO COMO MUCHAS LA CONTACTÉ PARA PEDIRLE QUE CONTINUARA PUBLICANDO, SIN EMBARGO ME DIJO QUE DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HABÍA PASADO NO SE SENTÍA CON ÁNIMOS PARA VOLVER A HACERLO, ASÍ QUE ME TOMÉ EL ATREVIMIENTO DE PEDIRLE QUE ME PERMITIERA HACER USO DE SUS HISTORIAS, FELIZMENTE LES COMUNICO QUE ELLA ACCEDIÓ Y ME FACILITÓ TODOS LOS ARCHIVOS PERTENECIENTES A LAS HISTORIAS DE SU CREACIÓN.**

 **NO SÉ QUE OPINEN USTEDES PERO A MI SE ME HIZO BASTANTE INJUSTO QUE SU TRABAJO SE PERDIERA DE ESA MANERA, Y ESTA ES LA FORMA QUE ENCONTRÉ PARA HACER QUE SU TRABAJO NO SE PIERDA.**

 **DECIDÍ COMENZAR CON ESTA HISTORIA DEBIDO A QUE FUE LA ÚLTIMA QUE PUBLICÓ Y QUE NO FINALIZÓ, MI TAREA SERÁ CONTINUARLA Y CONCLUIRLA...**

 **ESPERO CONTAR CON SU APOYO... EN CUANTO A MI, LES PLATICO QUE ESTOY DESARROLLANDO UNA HISTORIA DE MI CREACIÓN... SERÁ UNA HISTORIA DE ÉPOCA, ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN EL DESARROLLO DEL ARGUMENTO, DEBO DECIR QUE SE ME ESTÁ COMPLICANDO, PERO VOY AVANZANDO POCO, EN CUANDO TENGA BIEN CLARO MI CONCEPTO PUBLICARÉ...**

 **GRACIAS.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

Una pesada neblina había empezado a caer sobre el circuito de Silverstone.

Por supuesto aquello no era nada raro, después de todo estaban en Inglaterra…

Enclavado en la campiña inglesa, Silverstone era considerado uno de los circuitos más importantes de toda Europa, allí se habían disputado innumerables batallas, y la que estaba a punto de darse no era la excepción.

Terrence Grandchester era el líder del campeonato con veinticinco puntos de ventaja sobre su más cercano perseguidor y rival, Neil Leagan.

Tan solo faltaban tres carreras para el final de la temporada por lo que era imperativo obtener la mayor cantidad de puntos.

Terrence buscaba hacerse con su cuarto campeonato consecutivo, mientras que Neil estaba retornando a las competencias después de su escandalosa suspensión.

Terry tenía la adrenalina a flor de piel, quería saltar a la pista y dejar en claro quién era el mejor.

Después de comprobar una vez más el estado del auto, Terry se acercó a Stear, su ingeniero, mano derecha y mejor amigo.

-¿Has visto a William? Necesito revisar algunos detalles de último minuto con él.

-La verdad es que no lo he visto, he estado un poco ocupado monitoreando la telemetría del auto, pero si quieres puedo ir en su búsqueda, no debe andar muy lejos.

-Supongo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, sólo eran unos pequeños ajustes sin importancia.

En ese momento apareció una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo.

-Muchachos, será mejor que dejen la charla para otro momento, los comisarios ya han llamado a los pilotos a la pista, tenemos que estar ahí dentro de los próximos cinco minutos.

-Será mejor que te prepares, dijo la mujer a Terry.

-Me encanta la seriedad con la que te tomas el trabajo le dijo Stear a la chica.

-Dios mío Stear, estamos trabajando, dijo ella sonrojándose.

Terry comprendió que su presencia estaba de más.

Recientemente Stear y Paty habían contraído matrimonio, ambos eran parte importante de su equipo de ingeniería, Terry se sentía feliz de que Stear hubiera encontrado a la mujer adecuada para él.

-Será mejor que me valla, dijo el castaño sabiendo que se había quedado más de lo necesario.

Minutos más tarde Terry estaba en la parrilla de salida, estaba totalmente concentrado, esperando el preciso momento en que la bandera verde hiciera su aparición.

La afición estaba totalmente enloquecida, todos querían presenciar la batalla que Grandchester y Leagan tendrían para ver quién se quedaba con la pole position.

Stear se había retirado por unos minutos a la oficina de Terry, necesitaba encontrar a William, pues sabía que Terry preguntaría por su paradero en cuanto volviera después de haber hecho sus primeros tiempos en la pista.

Llamó una, dos, tres veces, pero William simplemente no respondía.

Stear se devanó los sesos pensando en donde podría estar William cuando debería estar ya en el circuito.

Una llamada en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Adelante, dijo él, mientras observaba a la persona que acababa de entrar.

Sin duda Eliza Leagan era la última persona que él esperaba ver en ese momento, sin embargo su semblante pálido fue lo que llamó la atención de Stear.

-¿Sucede algo Eli?

Eliza estaba temblando y su garganta se negaba a emitir palabra alguna…

-Dios Eliza, estás temblando, ven, siéntate, iré a buscar a Paty.

-No, no, no es necesario que molestes a Paty… es que yo… acabo de recibir una llamada…

-¿Acaso alguien ha intentado amenazarte? Preguntó Stear sabiendo que aquella sugerencia podía ser real dado que ella era la hermana de Neil.

Hacía cuatro años Eliza decidió alejarse de su hermano como protesta hacia su mal comportamiento dentro y fuera de las pistas.

Desde entonces ella había empezado a trabajar en la escudería con Terry y todo el demás equipo, pero con el regreso de Neil las cosas se habían puesto muy tensas.

Cierto era que Eliza no estaba involucrada directamente con el trabajo de ingeniería, pero eso no le impedía a Neil atosigarla al llamarla "traidora" cada vez que la veía. Evidentemente eso había dejado huella en Eliza que a pesar de todo aún quería a su hermano.

-dime Eliza, ¿Neil te ha amenazado?

Eliza negó con la cabeza…

Es William…

-¿Qué sucede con él?

Cuando Eliza no fue capaz de contestar, Stear temió lo peor.

-Por favor Eliza, dime ya que es lo que sucede…

-Hace unos minutos un agente de Scotland Yard llamó…

-Dijo que William fue asesinado… al parecer encontraron su cadáver esta mañana en la carretera.

Eliza estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios y Stear no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla a calmarse, en ese preciso momento Paty entró en la habitación.

-Terry está a punto de entrar a los boxes, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo? Le dijo Paty a Stear.

-¿Está todo bien? Preguntó Paty cuando miró a Eliza hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Me parece que nada está bien ahora…

Paty comprendió que la situación era grave y que Stear necesitaba pensar acerca de algo, así que se dirigió a Eliza y le dijo:

-Querida, me parece que necesitas una buena taza de té, vallamos a la cocina, seguramente encontraremos algo, luego puedes decirme que es lo que sucede.

El nivel de tensión no podía estar más alto, justo como Stear lo esperaba, cuando Terry estuvo de vuelta, preguntó por William, pero Stear sabía que no podía arriesgarse a decir nada, puesto que no era el momento, así que mintió:

-Llamó hace unos instantes, dijo que había estado trabajando hasta tarde, y ahora ha quedado atrapado en el tráfico. Pero dijo que todo estaba arreglado con el auto, confía en llegar para el final de la prueba.

Terry sabía que Stear estaba ocultándole algo, lo conocía muy bien como para saberlo, pero decidió que no era el momento para discutirlo, así que decidió seguirle el juego.

-Está bien, tenemos sólo cinco minutos para salir, dijo Terry, mientras los mecánicos se acercaban al auto para cambiar los neumáticos.

-iremos a una sola vuelta cronometrada, anunció Stear, y Terry asintió.

En ese momento, el auto de Archie, el hermano de Stear entró en el box, inmediatamente le hicieron las modificaciones pertinentes, y le dieron luz verde para salir.

Archie estaba en una estrategia diferente, pero su objetivo era claro.

Quedar enfrente de Leagan y proporcionarle a Terry tanta ventaja como pudiera.

En apariencia, parecía una estrategia ultra conservadora, y eso era precisamente lo que los miembros del equipo querían que pensaran sus perseguidores más cercanos.

Una hora después, la práctica llegó a su fin, y como era de esperarse, Terry quiso una explicación acerca de lo que había pasado con William.

Nadie había querido apuntarse la tarea de dar a Terry la terrible noticia, sin embargo, justo en el momento en que Terry estaba presionando a Stear para que le dijera lo que había sucedido, un agente de Scotland Yard irrumpió en el box.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero estoy buscando al señor Grandchester.

-No debería estar aquí sin permiso, dijo Stear avanzando para impedir que el intruso avanzara más.

-Espera, Stear.

-Yo soy a quien usted busca, ¿podría decirme de una buena vez que es lo que lo trae aquí?

-Mi nombre es Anthony Brown, y estoy aquí para tratar un asunto que lo involucra directamente, pero preferiría hacerlo en privado, si no le importa.

-Lo que tenga que decir, puede decirle frente a todos los presentes, dijo Terry.

-Señor Grandchester, por favor, no creo que esto sea prudente, le pido que por favor me conceda unos minutos, seré breve.

Terry asintió.

-Será mejor que vayamos a mi oficina.

Anthony Brown siguió a Terry hasta su oficina, Terry se detuvo para dejar que entrara primero, y entonces cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-¿Qué es ese asunto tan importante? –dijo Terry sin rodeos.

-Esta mañana William White fue encontrado muerto, su cadáver yacía en la orilla de la carretera.

-Eso es imposible, deben estar confundiéndole, él estaba por llegar aquí…

-Lo siento, pero no existe ningún error.

-Señor Grandchester, usted ha sido la persona más cercana a William durante los últimos años…

-¿Acaso insinúa que yo tengo algo que ver con esto?

-Por favor, cálmese. Sólo quiero saber si usted sospecha de alguien que pudiera haber tenido una razón para asesinar a William.

-Un momento, usted dijo que había sido un accidente.

-Dije que su cadáver estaba a la orilla de la carretera, su auto fue a estamparse en un muro de contención, pero el hombre ya estaba muerto antes de que el auto se estrellara.

-Por favor señor Grandchester, si usted tiene alguna información, le pido su colaboración.

-Lamento no poder ser útil, pero William siempre fue un tipo muy reservado.

-William estaba trabajando en un proyecto independiente ¿no es así?

-Sí, lo es. –dijo Terry sin vacilación.

-¿Podría decirme en qué consistía ese proyecto?

-No, lo cierto, es que William jamás lo mencionó, él siempre fue un hombre reservado con respecto a sus proyectos personales.

-Agradezco su colaboración, señor. –dijo Anthony al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, por el momento esta es toda la información que necesito, ahora mismo iré a la agencia y pondré a mis hombres a trabajar en este caso.

-Sólo una última cosa… ¿si llegara a necesitar más información, estará dispuesto a colaborar?

-Sí, por supuesto, créame yo deseo tanto como usted saber que fue lo que sucedió…


	3. Chapter 3

**chicas, aquí está el segundo capítulo... voy a subir un capítulo cada día hasta que termine de publicar los capítulos que ya están terminados...**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Candy acababa de terminar su turno en el hospital donde trabajaba como enfermera y se dirigía a su pequeño departamento, situado a tan solo unas manzanas de allí.

Caminó despacio, no tenía ninguna prisa, solo quería llegar y descansar un poco, últimamente había tenido mucho trabajo, y aunado a esto había pasado mucho de su tiempo pensando en su padre…

Candy detestaba pensar en el hombre que las había abandonado a ella y a su madre, pero por alguna razón inexplicable, los últimos días había estado preguntándose que lo había llevado a abandonarlas, pero por más que lo pensaba, no encontraba una razón lógica.

Su madre nunca había pronunciado una sola palabra de rencor hacia él, incluso, a veces parecía que ella aún continuaba amándolo.

Candy sabía que estaba mal tener todos aquellos sentimientos por aquel hombre, pero simplemente no podía ser de otra manera. Era cierto que gracias al dinero que había dejado en una cuenta para ellas, nunca les había faltado nada material, si bien no hubo lujos, tampoco hubo carencias de ningún tipo, su madre nunca tuvo que salir a trabajar cuando ella era pequeña, más tarde, cuando era una adolecente, su madre decidió abrir su propia tienda de modas, misma que atendía más por placer que por necesidad, a veces, Candy le ayudaba atendiendo la tienda, y otras tantas, también hacía de modelo para las creaciones de su madre.

Ellas eran muy unidas, aún cuando dos años atrás Candy había decidido independizarse, su madre no había tomado la noticia de una manera muy positiva, pero dejó que Candy lo hiciera.

De cualquier forma, cuando Candy no estaba en la tienda de modas con ella, la madre de Candy estaba en su departamento, al menos así había sido, hasta que conoció a Albert, quien era su actual novio.

Candy había conocido a Albert cuando este tuvo un accidente automovilístico que lo dejó imposibilitado para caminar por una buena temporada.

Como jefa de enfermeras, Candy era la más capacitada, así que fue asignada al piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Albert, pero, además, Candy era la asistente del médico fisioterapeuta de Albert, así que pasaba mucho tiempo cuidando de él.

Albert siempre estaba diciéndole a Candy que en cuanto se recuperara pensaba invitarla a salir.

Candy siempre lo había tomado como una broma, porque ella no era una de esas mujeres que saltaba sobre el primer hombre guapo y rico que le decía que era bonita, porque desde el principio fue evidente que Albert nadaba en la abundancia, no solo por el hecho de que ocupaba la mejor habitación, sino porque todo el piso había sido desalojado para su comodidad. Además, si Candy estaba atendiendo otros casos, inmediatamente era relevada.

Esa era una situación que a Candy le molestaba mucho, no le parecía justo que mientras todos los pacientes estaban apretujados, o en espera de un lugar, Albert tuviera un piso entero para él.

Sin embargo, su molestia disminuyó cuando el propio Albert pidió que el piso volviera a ser utilizado, le explicó a Candy que él nunca había pedido semejante trato, que seguramente había sido su familia.

Cuando Albert fue dado de alta, le hizo prometer a Candy que algún día aceptaría una invitación a cenar.

Candy aceptó debido a que Albert le agradaba muchísimo, desde el principio lo vio como alguien en quien podía confiar incondicionalmente, lo veía como alguien que podría llegar a convertirse en su amigo más íntimo.

Pero Albert estaba lejos de verla a ella como una amiga, así que tras varios meses de estar saliendo con ella como si fueran un par de hermanos, decidió que era hora de cambiar la situación, por lo que le pidió ser su novia.

Ella no tenía esa clase de sentimientos por él, pero no quiso romper su corazón, así que aceptó.

Ahora ahí estaba, atrapada en una relación de la que no sabía cómo salir, sin lastimar a Albert.

A veces pensaba que era una completa estúpida, y se llegaba a preguntar, si tenía algún problema grave que le impedía sentir amor, porque teniendo un hombre como Albert, que le demostraba abiertamente cuánto la quería y que la colmaba con detalles todo el tiempo, no era capaz de verlo como algo más que un hermano, y cada vez más frecuentemente se preguntaba si alguna vez llegaría a sentir algo más…

Ahora estaba teniendo unos días bastante tranquilos y con mucho espacio para reflexionar, debido a que Albert había tenido que hacer un viaje de urgencia a España, debía resolver algunos asuntos de negocios, que según le había dicho él, involucraban bastante dinero.

Candy entró en su edificio y saludó al señor Whitman, que era el portero del edificio.

Él hombre le devolvió el saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.

Whitman era un hombre ya mayor, que llevaba la vida entera trabajando allí, por lo que se le había permitido vivir allí con su esposa.

Antes de conocer a Albert, Candy pasaba mucho tiempo con la pareja de ancianos.

Ahora sólo se pasaba por allí algunas veces.

La señora Withman le decía a menudo que era bastante afortunada de tener a Albert, pero también le había dicho que no debía sentirse obligada a hacer nada que no quisiera. Era como si ella pudiese ver dentro de su corazón.

Candy nunca le había hablado a nadie acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Albert, a veces, ni siquiera era capaz de repetírselo ella misma, cada vez que tomaba la determinación de sincerarse con él, la culpa aparecía y ella no era capaz de decir nada más.

Candy suspiro de alivio cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su departamento.

Sacó su llave y entró.

Cuando lo hizo se llevó una gran sorpresa…

Sobre la mesa de la sala de estar había una caja enorme con una nota encima.

Candy ahogó un grito cuando recordó que ese día se cumplía exactamente un año desde que salía con Albert, lo había olvidado completamente, además él continuaba fuera del país, y Candy no había pensado en ello en absoluto.

Cuando se acercó, vio una nota pegada a la caja.

 _Este humilde obsequio es solo un pequeño tributo a tu belleza, y me sentiré realmente alagado si quisieras usarlo esta noche._

 _Mi chofer te recogerá a las siete en punto._

 _Con amor, Albert._

Candy abrió con cuidado la caja, para entonces se había hecho una idea del contenido de la caja, aún así no estaba preparada para lo que vio:

La caja contenía un precioso vestido color coral… Candy lo sacó con mucho cuidado para no arrugarlo, el vestido era largo y entubado, tenía un escote discreto en la espalda, pero eso no era todo, junto con el vestido, había un par de zapatillas plateadas, que hacían el juego perfecto con el vestido, también había una cartera y una chalina…

La primera reacción de Candy fue de total euforia, sin embargo, pasada la impresión inicial, pensó en que quizá debía regresar el obsequio, aún a sabiendas de que Albert jamás lo recibiría de vuelta.

Luego cayó en la cuenta de que Albert había dicho en su nota que su chofer la recogería a las siete, apenas tenía tiempo para ducharse y arreglarse.

Estaba dando los toques finales a su aspecto, cuando sonó el auricular.

-"Señorita White, el chofer del señor Andrew está aquí"

-Bajo en seguida, dijo ella.

Tomó el bolso, y su abrigo y salió de la habitación, George, el chofer de Albert la saludó cortésmente y la guió hasta el lujoso auto que esperaba afuera del edificio.

Los primeros minutos de viaje transcurrieron en silencio, hasta que Candy hizo la pregunta que había querido hacer desde que vio a George.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-Tengo instrucciones precisas de no comentar nada sobre los planes del señor Andrew.

Candy se sintió frustrada, deseaba llegar de una buena vez, había decidido que el día de hoy hablaría con Albert y le confesaría sus verdaderos sentimientos, y su decisión de dar por terminada su relación con él, sabía que le rompería el corazón y sabía con toda certeza de que no era el momento más oportuno, pero si no era ahora, no sabía cuándo volvería a reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

El auto entró en una propiedad que Candy jamás había visto, el auto subió por una pendiente, hasta finalmente detenerse en la entrada de la casa que era mucho más inmensa de lo que Candy había pensado en un principio, entonces de pie en las escaleras, estaba Albert esperando por ella.

Fue directamente a abrir la puerta, y le ofreció la mano a Candy para ayudarla a salir.

-Te ves preciosa, le dijo.

-Tú también te ves muy guapo.

-Ven, hay algo que quiero mostrarte, le dijo cogiéndola por el brazo.

Cuando estuvieron en la entrada de la mansión, Candy percibió el sonido de la música, y escuchó voces.

-Albert… ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-Rose Mary organizó una fiesta para celebrar nuestro primer aniversario, le dijo él mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Candy se quedó fría… con tanta gente a su alrededor, sería incapaz de hacer lo que había venido a hacer.

-Albert, espera… -Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte…

-Por supuesto, podemos hablar de todo lo que desees, pero antes hay un par de personas que me gustaría que conocieras…

-Él le puso una mano en la cintura y la guió al interior del salón.

Cuando ellos hicieron su aparición, la gente que estaba allí estalló en aplausos.

Esta sí que es una gran reunión. –pensó Candy.

Puesto que toda la familia de Albert estaba reunida allí.

Albert la llevó de un lado a otro, la presentó con infinidad de gente, todos querían brindar por la feliz pareja.

Candy se obligó a sonreír, mientras esperaba el momento oportuno para poder hablar con Albert.

Candy vio su oportunidad cuando él la invitó a bailar.

Estaban en el centro de la pista, alrededor había unas cuantas parejas bailando, estaba a punto de pedirle salir de allí, cuando de repente Albert se detuvo.

La música también se detuvo, entonces Candy fue consciente de que se había formado un círculo a su alrededor.

Albert apoyó una rodilla en el piso….

Pero no fue hasta que Albert sacó una caja de terciopelo azul cuando Candy supo que estaba en graves problemas…

-Candice White… no te imaginas que feliz me sentí cuando el año aceptaste ser mi novia, pero no es nada comparado con lo feliz que me sentiría ahora si tú aceptas ser mi esposa…

-Candy White ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Candy estaba petrificada, parecía como si alguien hubiera clavado allí sus pies, no podía siquiera hablar, y lo peor es que no era producto de la emoción que sentía por estar en esta situación.

Tenía ganas de salir corriendo, y sin embargo, cuando Albert tomó su mano para colocarle el anillo, ella no fue capaz de moverse…

Cuando todos a su alrededor explotaron en aplausos, ella se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa…

Y cuando Albert depositó un beso en sus labios, ella sintió como todos sus músculos se ponían rígidos.

Ya no había vuelta atrás… ahora estaba comprometida… comprometida con un hombre al que no era capaz de amar, se preguntó si alguna vez llegaría a saber realmente que se sentía estar realmente enamorada…


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Terry había reunido a todo el equipo a puerta cerrada para dar la noticia de la muerte de William, sin embargo pidió estrictamente que no se mencionara nada aún, puesto que si la información se filtraba tendrían a cientos y cientos de reporteros intentando saber qué había sucedido, entonces las investigaciones de la policía se verían entorpecidas, y Terry deseaba que la muerte de William se esclareciera y así poder dar al responsable el castigo que merecía.

Mientras tanto debían continuar con el trabajo sin levantar sospechas de ningún tipo, ni dar pie a los rumores.

Terry tenía sólo una hora para prepararse y estar nuevamente en la pista, desde luego, su concentración no estaba al cien por ciento pero aún así, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba en juego, e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para salir a la pista.

Fue realmente difícil, pero Terry logró quedarse con el sitio de honor, arrancaría en la primera posición, tras de él iría Archie, y en la tercera posición estaría Neil, todo estaba saliendo tal como habían planeado, pero las cosas estaban muy lejos de estar bien, y el día apenas había comenzado…

Y aún quedaba el pequeño asunto de lidiar con Neil, Terry sabía que no estaría nada contento con los resultados y trataría de fastidiarlo a cualquier costo, y definitivamente Terry no tenía cabeza para tratar con Neil.

Después de terminada la prueba de clasificación, los pilotos fueron llamados a la conferencia de prensa, Terry apenas fue capaz de mantener a raya los rumores que empezaban a filtrarse acerca de la ausencia de William, había tenido que admitir la ausencia de William, sin embargo dijo que éste se había reportado para decir que llegaría más tarde, con tono tranquilizador, dijo que todo en el auto estaba arreglado ya, y no había razón para preocuparse, dijo que esperaba que en breve William llegara al circuito.

En la conferencia de prensa, Neil no dejó de enviar toda clase de desafíos, a los que Terry no respondió, situación que hizo enfurecer más a Neil.

Terry estaba decidido a salir de la sala de conferencias rápidamente y no conceder ninguna clase de entrevista, ni nada que diera pie a más especulaciones, sería una tarea difícil, puesto que la sala estaba llena de reporteros y de gente muy importante para los equipos, en su calidad de dueño de la escudería, Terry conocía muy bien a todos ellos, saludó a unos cuantos y trató de escabullirse, pero cuando estaba por salir, uno de los dueños de los equipos llamó su atención, y entonces la vio…

Frente a él se encontraba Susana Marlowe, la mujer que cuatro años atrás había sido el centro de su universo…

Terry sabía que un encuentro con Susana era inevitable, especialmente justo ahora que Neil había regresado a las competencias, pero definitivamente no esperaba verla allí, Susana odiaba todo lo relacionado con esto… o al menos así era cuando estaban juntos…

Terry quiso salir de allí rápidamente para evitar un incómodo momento. No es que le importara que Susana ahora fuera la esposa de Neil, pero conocía a éste lo suficiente como para saber que haría cualquier cosa por crear un mal momento para todos.

Susana le lanzó una provocativa mirada, podría decirse que lo había devorado completamente sin importarle que hubiera muchas personas allí.

Terry la ignoró completamente, sin embargo, cuando estaba por salir, nuevamente se vio atrapado en una conversación…

Era Brandon Summers, un inversionista que había patrocinado muchos de los eventos del fin de semana, Brandon no era un inversor habitual, pero como uno de los empresarios más importantes de Inglaterra, no era nada extraño que se encontrara allí.

-¡Qué gran manejo! –Hombre, le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Parece que no dejarás nada otra vez ¿no es así Terry?

Él sonrió.

\- Oye, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas… Cuando Terry notó que se acercaban hacia donde Susana estaba, se puso tenso, hecho que no paso desapercibido para Brandon.

-¿Ya conoces a la Sra. Leagan?

-Sí… no… yo…

-Mira, sé que tú y Leagan tienen una fuerte rivalidad, pero por Dios Terrence, tienes que conocer a la mujer… luego se acercó al oído de Terry y le dijo: La mujer está buenísima… y te está mirando justo ahora…

Terry negó con la cabeza y se retiró de allí, dejando a Brandon sólo.

Se fue directamente a su oficina, necesitaba estar solo, el día no podía haber sido peor, ni siquiera había comenzado a entender cómo o por qué alguien querría asesinar a William, no podía permitirse comenzar a pensar en Susana, y lo que ella había representado una vez en su vida, sin embargo no pudo evitarlo, porque ella era precisamente la principal razón de que él y Neil estuvieran tan enemistados.

Todo había comenzado cuatro años antes, aquel había sido el año de su debut, Terry ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas demostrar que tenía lo necesario para triunfar, especialmente después de que la prensa lo había crucificado, asegurando que él ocuparía el asiento únicamente porque Richard Grandchester, su padre, era dueño de la escudería, lo habían acusado de ser un niño mimado y caprichoso, al que sus padres le daban todo lo que pedía, nada podría haber estado tan lejos de la realidad, pues a pesar de que sus padres lo amaban, Richard no le regaló nada… por el contrario, lo hizo trabajar aún más duro para conseguir llegar a donde estaba.

Durante meses, los reporteros siguieron haciendo de Terry su blanco favorito, sin embargo poco a poco, Terry se encargó de acallar los rumores, demostrando sobre la pista que era merecedor indiscutible del puesto que tenía.

Otra de las razones que impulsaban a Terry, era Susana…

Él la había conocido en la universidad, y había quedado prendado de ella casi de inmediato, tanto, que en lo único que podía pensar era en obtener el campeonato, para poder casarse con ella…

Terry trabajó muy duro, y conforme la temporada fue avanzando, la imagen de Terry se afianzaba cada vez más, pronto dejaron de verlo como el hijo mimado de Richard Grandchester, y comenzaron a mirarlo bajo una nueva luz… hasta antes del inicio de la temporada, Neil Leagan era el favorito para llevarse el título, pero ahora nada era seguro, Terry amenazaba peligrosamente con arrebatarle el campeonato.

Terry estaba muy emocionado, porque al fin el trabajo que había realizado daría sus frutos…

Entonces sucedió…

Era la última carrera de la temporada, todo se definiría de una vez por todas, Terry estaba listo para saltar a la pista, sólo había un pequeño problema que lo hacía sentirse un poco incómodo…

No había podido encontrar a Susana por ninguna parte... no es que fuera raro, a ella no le agradaba pasar demasiado tiempo en los boxes.

Terry trató de alejar sus pensamientos de ella, pero una sensación desagradable se había instalado en su ser… Pensó que probablemente se debiera a los nervios por la presión de la carrera, o quizá a que había decidido que esa noche le pediría que fuera su esposa… se contentó pensando que quizá ella estaría descansando en el hotel o dando la vuelta por las tiendas, después de todo, estaban en Montecarlo.

La carrera fue bastante accidentada, pero Terry logró mantener la lucha…

Sin embargo, en la última vuelta se vio envuelto en problemas mecánicos…

Neil aprovechó el momento, y sacó ventaja de la situación, quedándose definitivamente con el campeonato…

Terry se sintió frustrado, en los boxes, todos los miembros del equipo trataron de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no había nada que pudiera lograrlo… excepto ella…

En un momento como ese, solo deseaba perderse en ella…

Estaba a punto de salir a buscarla, cuando los comisarios lo llamaron…

Habían encontrado algunas irregularidades en el auto… y querían discutirlas con él…

La reunión con ellos fue bastante larga, y después de realizar las investigaciones pertinentes, concluyeron que "alguien" había alterado el funcionamiento del auto…

Después de interrogar a los empleados de manera exhaustiva, al fin obtuvieron resultados…

Francis Douglas, uno de los mecánicos de Terry había sido el responsable. Douglas confesó haber sido contratado por Neil para manipular algunas piezas del auto de Terry y ocasionar las fallas mecánicas, Douglas fue despedido inmediatamente, además de que le fueron retirados todas sus credenciales que lo avalaban como miembro de un equipo de fórmula uno, básicamente su reputación fue arruinada, sin embargo aún faltaba obtener la confesión de Nei, que había desaparecido misteriosamente después de que la carrera terminó.

Los comisarios lo buscaron por todo el circuito, pero él no estaba.

Fue entonces cuando Terry decidió que era hora de ir a por Susana, la había dejado mucho tiempo sola, y justo ahora la necesitaba con él.

Fue directo al hotel, la recepcionista le dijo que la había visto entrar, así que él supuso que aún estaría allí.

Entró a su habitación sin llamar, ella nunca cerraba las puertas, sin embargo ella no estaba, estaba a punto de salir, cuando escuchó el sonido del agua correr, suspiró de alivio, ella estaba en la ducha… por un breve instante Terry pensó en sucumbir a la tentación de unirse a ella y perderse en su cuerpo, pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando al acercarse escuchó unos suaves gemidos…

Abrió la puerta de la ducha para ver que estaba pasando… lo que vio hizo que el estómago se le revolviera…

Neil sostenía a Susana por el trasero, mientras la embestía con fuerza…

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de la presencia de Terry inmediatamente se puso una bata y corrió tras él, bajo la absurda excusa de que Neil la había forzado… cosa que estaba bastante lejos de las imágenes que Terry había visto.

Él no quiso saber nada más de ella, y cuando la FIA determinó la revocación de la licencia de Neil, dando a conocer que había estado involucrado con las fallas mecánicas en el auto de Terry, no quiso ofrecer detalles, meses después, cuando la prensa publicó la noticia de la inminente boda entre Susana y Neil, Terry volvió a ser blanco de la especulación, la prensa lo presionó para que explicara el motivo de su ruptura con Susana, pero ni si quiera entonces emitió palabra alguna.

Ahora todo ese asunto no importaba más, lo había dejado olvidado hacía mucho, ahora tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las que ocuparse, pero eso no significaba que los demás también lo hubieran olvidado.

Terry se deshizo de esos pensamientos, e inmediatamente llamó a Anthony Brown.

Desafortunadamente las investigaciones aún no habían arrojado gran cosa, además Brown le advirtió que la noticia de la muerte de William no podría ocultarse ya por mucho tiempo, por lo que Terry decidió indagar por sus propios medios.

Lo primero que hizo fue pedirle a Eliza que investigara todo lo relacionado con el pasado de William, cualquier dato sería importante…

Eliza no tardo demasiado en encontrar información…

William había estado casado… y para su buena suerte, la ex esposa de William vivía en Londres…

Ella era modista.

Además, William tenía una hija.

Por un momento Terry sintió que estaba llegando a alguna parte… hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que si quería acercarse a ellas, tendría que tomar la tarea de ser el portador de las noticias de las últimas horas…

Suspiró, resignado, y finalmente le pidió a Stear que se encargara de dar las explicaciones pertinentes… él tenía un viaje que hacer a Londres…


	5. Chapter 5

Candy comenzó a sentirse aliviada cuando toda la gente empezó a marcharse… ella solo quería irse a casa para estar a solas, la situación la había sobrepasado completamente.

Albert se acercó a ella.

-¿Sucede algo cariño? –Te ves… incómoda…

-Es que yo… estoy muy cansada.

-¿Qué era ese asunto del que tenías que hablarme?

-Candy había perdido todo su valor, pero no podía permitir que la situación se le fuera de las manos… tenía que sincerarse con Albert, era ahora o nunca…

Candy miró nerviosamente a su alrededor.

-¿Podemos salir un momento?

-Por supuesto, también yo tengo algo que decirte, le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Albert la condujo a través del salón, hasta que llegaron a una terraza privada.

Albert cerró la portezuela tras ellos para evitar interrupciones.

Luego fue al lado de Candy, ella suspiró abatida.

-Albert… yo… yo… no puedo casarme contigo.

Las facciones de Albert, que habían estado relajadas, se tensaron inmediatamente.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué sucede?

-Albert eres un hombre maravilloso, y sé que cualquier mujer en mi lugar estaría dando gritos de felicidad con todo esto, dijo mirando hacia el salón.

Pero yo… no puedo…

-Por Dios Candy, no puedes estar hablando en serio, dijo Albert llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Entonces ella comenzó a tirar de la sortija en su dedo, decidida a devolvérsela.

-Escucha cariño, se que estás abrumada por todo esto… todo ha sido tan apresurado… entiendo que estés nerviosa… es un paso importante, pero no puedes cancelarlo de esta manera…

-Lo siento, murmuró ella…

-Mañana debo partir a un viaje de negocios, es acerca de un asunto que no puede ser aplazado, estaré fuera por tres semanas, cuando esté de vuelta hablaremos del asunto, entonces estaremos riéndonos de todo esto.

Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder, él la tomó del brazo y la llevó de vuelta al salón.

Candy no volvió a tocar el tema, sabía que no tenía caso, Albert no la escucharía, estaba enfadado, eso era algo que ella no le reprocharía nunca, estaba en todo su derecho, sin embargo no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de parecer, cuando Albert volviera de su viaje, volvería a hablar con él, y esta vez se aseguraría de dejar en claro su posición.

A la mañana siguiente, no fue a despedir a Albert al aeropuerto, a pesar de que era su día de descanso en el hospital, en su lugar fue a dónde su madre.

Un día con ella seguramente la haría sentir mejor.

Se sentía terriblemente mal por lastimar a Albert, pero no podía condenarse ni condenarlo a él a llevar una vida sin amor.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Terry estaba tenso, ¿Cómo diablos iba a presentarse y dar una noticia como la que estaba a punto de dar?

Ni siquiera podía acudir a sus padres, ellos estaban de viaje por las Bahamas, y no regresarían hasta dentro de unas semanas.

Mientras se instalaba en el hotel, sacó nuevamente la carpeta que Eliza le había dado con los datos de la familia de William.

La casa de la ex esposa de William no quedaba muy lejos de su hotel.

Mientras más lo pensaba, se sentía menos seguro de querer hacer esto, sin embargo no iba a echarse atrás. Así pues, quince minutos después, estaba nuevamente en la carretera.

Detuvo su alto frente a una pequeña casa, que tenía rosales en su pequeño jardín y verificó la dirección, efectivamente esa era la que buscaba.

Llamó dos veces, pero nadie respondió, entonces recordó que la mujer era dueña de una pequeña boutique, así que volvió a subir al auto.

Finalmente llegó.

Soltó un gran suspiro antes de entrar a la tienda.

Al principio pensó que no había nadie allí, hasta que percibió la presencia de alguien.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?

Terry se giró hacía la mujer que acababa de hablarle, y se preparó mentalmente para encontrarse con la mujer que debía ser la ex esposa de William, había visto una vieja fotografía en el archivo.

Sin embargo no estaba preparado para lo que vió.

Frente a él estaba una chica rubia, ojos verdes, algo menuda, pero bastante atractiva.

Terry analizó su semblante por unos segundos, sin duda alguna ella no podía ser la persona que estaba buscando, era demasiado joven, quizá un par de años menor que él. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de su gran parecido con la mujer de la fotografía… también había algo en su perfil que le recordaba a William…

Esa chica debía ser la hija de William… ¿Por qué no había esperado que fuera una mujer atractiva?

La respuesta llegó sola, no lo había pensado porque simplemente no estaba ahí para una visita social… además ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No era común para él sentirse atraído por una mujer que ni siquiera conocía.

Se aclaró la garganta y finalmente dijo.

-Estoy buscando a la señora White.

La chica frunció el ceño, al parecer no estaba acostumbrada al apellido de casada de su madre.

-Mi madre no está, pero si me dice quién ha venido a buscarla, se lo diré más tarde.

-Soy Terrence Grandchester.

Ella ni siquiera parpadeó, y él se sintió como un tonto, había dado por sentado que ella sabría quién era él, en cambió le había dado una mirada que decía que no tenía la menor idea de quién era.

Candy miró una vez más al hombre, entonces y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que era guapísimo.

Fue entonces cuando recordó haberlo visto en algún lugar… pero no podía recordar cuándo o dónde…

-Tengo que hablar con su madre sobre William White, dijo él para romper el momento tan incómodo.

Una vez más ella frunció el ceño, claramente confundida.

-Lo siento señor… Grandchester, pero no podemos ayudarle.

William White no es parte de la vida de mi madre desde hace mucho, dudo que ella sepa dónde encontrarlo…

-Lo siento, creo que no estoy explicándome correctamente. Yo soy quien tiene noticias de William, pero preferiría que su madre esté presente, así que si no le importa, esperaré a que ella regrese.

-No me molesta en absoluto, lamento haber sido brusca, es solo que… hace mucho que no tenemos noticias de William, y… ahora… simplemente resulta… raro…

-Entiendo, dijo Terry, y luego el silencio reinó, sin embargo no era incómodo, incluso parecía natural estar allí observándose mutuamente de cuando en cuando.

Media hora más tarde, Katherine Becker, la madre de Candy al fin apareció.

Apenas al entrar observó al joven que estaba sentado, fingiendo mirar una revista.

Al verla, Candy se apresuró a ir a ella, y la llevó hasta donde Terry estaba.

-El señor Grandchester, desea hablar contigo, dijo Candy.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-En realidad, yo… he venido a comunicar una terrible noticia.

-En ese caso… será mejor ir dónde nadie pueda interrumpirnos, dijo Katherine.

-En ese caso, será mejor que me marche, dijo Candy.

Supongo que habrá muchas cosas de las que deseen hablar.

-No, por favor, señorita White… este asunto que me ha traído aquí, les compete a ambas… dijo Terry.

Katherine se levantó entonces y los guió hasta la trastienda, donde tenía una pequeña pero confortable sala de descanso.

-¿Qué es ese asunto tan importante? –dijo Candy.

Terry vaciló, pero sabía que no podía seguir prolongando el asunto.

-William White está muerto, dijo. –creemos que fue asesinado…

La temperatura de la habitación pareció descender varios grados, y luego sucedió…

Katherine cayó desmayada debido a la impresión que la noticia había causado en ella…


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Terry se apresuró a ayudar a Candy a colocar a Katherine en el sofá, mientras tanto, Candy se apresuró a ir por el botiquín que su madre guardaba.

-Siento haber sido tan brusco. –dijo Terry.

-No planeaba dar la noticia de esta manera, pero, realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-No pasa nada, dijo Candy.

De cualquier manera, mi madre habría reaccionado mal.

-Suenas como si no estuvieras afectada.

-William White… no ha sido nunca parte de mi vida, ni siquiera recuerdo muy bien su apariencia…

-Lo siento, dijo él.

-Dígame una cosa, señor Grandchester, ¿qué relación tenía con William?

-William trabajaba para mí, era una pieza muy importante de mi equipo de trabajo.

\- ¿Cómo fue qué…?

-Aún no lo sabemos… Anthony Brown está investigando…

-¿Quién demonios es Anthony Brown?

-Un agente de Scotland Yard

-¿Scotland Yard? –Por favor, señor Grandchester, déjese de rodeos y dígame que pasó en realidad, le prometo que no caeré desmayada.

-Terry se tomó un momento, y después comenzó a relatarle todo lo que sabía, incluidos los detalles de su relación con William.

Candy se sintió un poco avergonzada, Y ahora sabía por qué él había dado por sentado que ella lo reconocería.

Estaba acostumbrado… era una figura pública… y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era esa la razón por la que le había parecido tan familiar… sin poder evitarlo sintió una oleada de admiración por aquel hombre.

De pequeña, ella solía mirar las carreras de autos por televisión, pero su madre siempre se mostró inquieta, decía que esa no era una actividad propia de las niñas, y eventualmente Candy dejó de hacerlo.

Después de la impresión inicial, el rostro de Candy se ensombreció un poco, estaba empezando a atar cabos...

Se dio cuenta de que su madre siempre había sabido dónde estaba su padre, y siempre se lo había ocultado a ella.

Incluso cuando aún vivían juntos… para justificar las largas ausencias de su padre, le había dicho que él era un agente viajero, y ella había vivido todos esos años creyéndolo.

El color abandonó el rostro de Candy cuando pensó ¿Qué otros secretos le ocultaba ella y por qué no le había dicho la verdad sobre su padre?

-¿Se siente bien?

-Oh… sí, claro, es solo que… bueno, supongo que ahora debemos arreglar todo para los funerales…

Terry no habría querido involucrarse demasiado, pero al verla a ella tan frágil y vulnerable, rápidamente se apresuró a decir:

-Mi gente se encargará de todo, no se preocupe por nada, ahora, lo mejor es que se haga cargo de su madre, al parecer, la noticia le ha afectado mucho…

-No quisiera ocasionarle más molestias, ya ha hecho suficiente con viajar hasta aquí…

-No ha sido ninguna molestia, y ciertamente, organizar los funerales de William no lo será… él era… él era alguien muy importante para nosotros también, y será un honor.

-Gracias, dijo Candy.

-Ahora, será mejor que me retire, me imagino que cuando su madre despierte, querrán estar a solas para hablar.

-Yo me comunicaré con ustedes cuando todo esté arreglado… y por favor, si necesitan algo más, no duden en comunicarse conmigo.

Después de dejar los datos del lugar donde se hospedaba, Terry salió.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Candy se ocupó de su madre, hasta que poco a poco ella fue recuperando la consciencia.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó la mujer, intentando incorporarse.

-Tranquila, no trates de levantarte.

-Tuve un sueño muy extraño… era acerca de… William.

-Me temo que no fue un sueño, dijo Candy.

-Entonces… William… está…

Candy asintió.

Entonces Katherine se soltó a llorar desesperadamente.

Candy intentó calmarla, pero nada de lo que intentó resultó ser efectivo, así que decidió que lo mejor era dejarla sola, quizá más tarde, cuando se serenara, podría hablar con ella…

Candy se encargó de cerrar la boutique y de llevar a su madre a su casa para que descansara.

Se debatió entre la idea de irse a su apartamento o quedarse allí.

Finalmente decidió quedarse.

Su madre podría ponerse mal y quería estar allí se eso ocurría.

La tarde comenzaba a caer, y mientras Katherine descansaba en su habitación, Candy encendió el fuego en la chimenea, y trajo una manta, luego se acomodó en su sillón favorito, trató de no pensar en lo que había ocurrido, pero la realidad la golpeó de manera terrible, y supo que por más que tratara de negarlo, William White ocupaba un lugar importante en su vida.

Le dolía haber guardado rencor en su contra todos esos años, pero lo que realmente le dolía era saber que no tendría jamás la oportunidad de conocerlo realmente.

Gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, y lloró hasta que se quedó dormida.

Ya por la noche, Katherine fue capaz de salir de su habitación.

-¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó Candy en cuanto la vio.

-Aún no puedo creer que William esté muerto…

Candy frunció el ceño…

-¿Porqué me has mentido todo este tiempo?

Katherine intentó salirse por la tangente, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir de esa manera, Candy merecía saber la verdad, o al menos la parte que ella conocía.

-Prepararé un poco de chocolate, luego podremos hablar.

Candy esperó hasta que su madre regresó de la cocina con dos humeantes tazas de chocolate.

Tomó una taza de la bandeja, y esperó hasta que su madre comenzara a hablar, ella parecía incómoda, nunca la había visto así, siempre había pensado que tenían una muy buena relación, y que el abandono de su padre había logrado unirlas más, pero ahora lo veía claramente.

Nunca podrían estar unidas mientras su madre le ocultara secretos, de hecho Candy no estaba segura de si podría confiar del todo en ella otra vez.

-Candy, cariño, escucha, tu padre… yo…

-La verdad es que no sé como comenzar…

-Sólo dilo.

-Tu padre era un brillante ingeniero, gracias a su talento y a su gran capacidad consiguió trabajar para las corporaciones más importantes en la industria automotriz.

Poco tiempo después de casarnos, recibió una propuesta para ir a trabajar con equipo de fórmula uno, él nunca había hecho nada parecido, pero le fascino el reto, en aquella época solíamos viajar muchísimo.

Los ojos de Katherine se iluminaron mientras hablaba de ello.

Cuando nos enteramos de que seríamos padres, nos llenamos de dicha, y fue entones que decidimos establecernos definitivamente en Nueva York, William quería que mantuviera cerca a mi familia, ambos sabíamos que pasaríamos mucho tiempo alejados, pero nos amábamos demasiado y confiábamos en que funcionaria, y así fue por tres años, tres maravillosos años en los que fuimos muy felices…

Katherine se tomó una pausa, Candy sabía que estaba a punto de decir algo muy importante.

-Poco después, William comenzó a trabajar en un proyecto para mejorar la aerodinámia de los autos, muchos dueños de equipos estaban muy interesados en su trabajo, le hicieron atractivas ofertas para que aceptara vender sus diseños. En particular, hubo un hombre… estaba más que dispuesto a obtener los diseños de William y le ofreció una cantidad exorbitante de dinero.

Pero tu padre se negó a vender su trabajo, estaba convencido de que el hombre no tenía buenas intenciones.

Y no se equivocó.

No mucho tiempo después de que William se negara, comenzamos a recibir cartas amenazantes.

Al principio solo eran las cartas, pero poco a poco las cosas comenzaron a empeorar.

-¿Por qué no buscó el apoyo de los directivos?

-Lo hizo, pero aquel hombre tenía bastantes influencias y retorció las cosas de tal manera que hizo imposible cualquier posibilidad de incriminarlo.

Cuando William se dio cuenta de que no ganaría la lucha, renunció.

Prefirió hacerlo antes de permitir que gente equivocada pusiera las manos sobre su trabajo.

Pensó que esa era la mejor manera de cortar de raíz todo el asunto, pero se equivocó.

Las cosas se pusieron mucho peor…

Comenzamos a sufrir intentos de atentados, lo que nos obligó a marcharnos de Nueva York.

Por mucho tiempo estuvimos viajando, no podíamos establecernos en ningún lugar, aún así, lejos de destruirnos, la situación logró unirnos más, hasta ese día…

Katherine hizo una nueva pausa, insegura de poder continuar con el relato.

-Recuerdo que aquella noche nos hospedábamos en un hostal… muy cerca de Amsterdam, estábamos tranquilos porque habíamos logrado despistar a nuestros perseguidores.

Por primera vez en meses pensamos que podíamos comenzar de nuevo, pero aquella noche, unos hombres irrumpieron en el hostal e intentaron llevarse lo más importante que teníamos… -dijo Katherine mirándola de manera significativa, una que hizo que Candy se estremeciera, no necesitó que ella mencionara el incidente para saber lo que había sucedido.

-después de esa noche, comprendimos que no podíamos continuar huyendo… no era justo.

Fue entonces que William hizo lo que creyó más adecuado…

Me pidió que me marchara a Londres, desde luego yo me negué a dejarlo, pero ambos sabíamos que mientras aquellos hombres estuvieran tras nosotros no podríamos vivir en paz, así que hice lo que tu padre me pidió, sin imaginar que lo que realmente planeaba era lograr alejarnos del peligro, exponiéndose a sí mismo.

Después de eso, pocas veces nos vimos, hasta que decidió alejarse definitivamente.

Mas cosas tomaron sentido en la mente de Candy, de repente los espacios vacíos que había en su vida adquirieron sentido, por primera vez veía como las piezas encajaban, sin embargo aún había muchas preguntas al aire, se sentía herida… su madre la había dejado despreciar al hombre que había hecho todo por protegerlas… se preguntó si su madre alguna vez le habría hablado de todo esto voluntariamente.

La respuesta llegó sola… ella no lo habría hecho.

-No lo comprendo… todos estos años… he estado guardando tanto rencor hacia mi padre y tú nunca me dijiste la verdad.

–dime ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Si quiera pensabas decírmelo alguna vez?

Katherine guardó silencio.

-No lo sé… yo…

-Creo que necesito un tiempo para asimilar todo lo que me has dicho, dijo Candy.

-Candy, espera… yo nunca quise que te enteraras de esta manera…

-Entonces simplemente debiste decir la verdad, dijo en un tono mordaz, y entonces se fue.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Candy llegó a su casa en medio de la noche, estaba confundida, se sentía desorientada, pero sobre todo se sentía sumamente mal, sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a juzgar a su madre, sin embargo no podía evitar tener sentimientos encontrados.

Necesitaba desesperadamente a alguien con quien hablar, pensó en llamar a Annie, su mejor amiga, pero ella estaba fuera de la cuidad, y no quería abrumarla con sus problemas….

Entonces pensó en llamar a Albert…

Albert siempre había sido un gran amigo, y siempre se había mostrado dispuesto a escucharla… no es que ella siempre estuviera hablándole de sus preocupaciones, pero siempre tenía la gentileza de preguntarle cómo había ido su día, y sabía que a pesar de lo molesto que pudiera estar con ella, siempre podía contar con él.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó su número una y otra vez, pero no hubo respuesta.

Finalmente cansada de intentarlo, se quedó profundamente dormida.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Por la mañana, el teléfono de Candy comenzó a sonar, ella era apenas consciente, pues aún estaba adormilada, recordó que la noche anterior había tratado de localizar a Albert desesperadamente, por lo que pensó que era él quien llamaba.

Definitivamente no esperaba que Terry Grandchester fuera quien la llamaba…

Por alguna razón que no comprendió, sintió una inexplicable tranquilidad al escuchar su voz, lo primero que había hecho, era preguntarle cómo se encontraba, lo que Candy agradeció, aunque no estaba dispuesta a hablarle a un desconocido de sus emociones más profundas, así que le contestó lo mejor que pudo que se encontraba bien.

Terry le dio los detalles acerca de la organización del funeral de William.

Candy se sorprendió de lo rápido que había solucionado el asunto, y le agradeció sinceramente lo que había hecho por ella y su madre.

Terry se ofreció para ir a recogerla a ella y a su madre, para que se trasladaran juntas al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia donde finalmente le diría adiós a su padre.

Candy no había querido aceptar el ofrecimiento, sin embargo, él fue tan amable que se encontró aceptando.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Terry se encontraba solo en la suite del hotel, acababa de llamar a Stear, tenían que alistar los detalles necesarios para la próxima competencia para la que tendrían que trasladarse al circuito de Interlagos en Brasil, tenían solo una semana para estar listos, sin embargo Terry no podía apartar su pensamiento de Candice White… acababa de hablar con ella… Eliza había organizado en tiempo record todo para llevar a cabo el funeral de William.

La ceremonia tendría lugar por la tarde, y él se había ofrecido para escoltarla… era una completa locura… apenas la conocía, y sin embargo estaba allí, tratando de asegurarse de que la realidad no la golpeara.

Trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que Candice White no era diferente de las demás mujeres, pero no logró hacerlo, había algo en ella que lo hacía querer protegerla… porque aunque ella había tratado de demostrar que no estaba afectada, Terry había percibido lo contrario… ella parecía tan frágil, tan vulnerable, tan indefensa… tanto que ahora Terry no podía dejar de creer que ella lo necesitaba.

Terry pensó en lo extraño que resultaba, pero prefirió no enfrentarse por el momento con todas esas emociones que aquella mujer le hacía sentir.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Por la tarde, Terry se presentó en su apartamento justo como lo había prometido, Candy ya no estaba tan segura de que fuera una buena idea permitir que la acompañara, pero cuando abrió la puerta y lo vio allí de pie, con su sonrisa perfecta, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Se reprendió a sí misma, por estar pensando en lo guapo que se veía.

No tenía ningún derecho a pensar así de él… apenas lo conocía y ella…

Ella no era libre… cierto era que estaba decidida a romper su relación con Albert, pero al menos le debía respeto hasta que pudiera hablar con él.

Además seguramente Terry no era un hombre libre… hombres como él nunca estaban disponibles y desde luego alguien como él no se interesaría por una chica como ella estando rodeado de mujeres hermosas dispuestas a complacerlo en el mismo momento que él lo quisiera.

Entonces trató de convencerse a sí misma de que él solamente estaba allí porque se sentía responsable de alguna manera por la muerte de William.

En consecuencia, estaba allí por lástima.

-Hola, la saludo él. -¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ella vaciló antes de contestar…

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero pensé que podría tutearte… no me agradan tanto las formalidades, dijo él en tono de disculpa.

Candy se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos más, él no parecía ser mucho mayor que ella, quizá un par de años…

Candy le sonrió lo mejor que pudo y asintió.

Una vez en el auto, Candy pensó en su madre… no había hablado con ella en todo el día, y tampoco se sentía con ánimo de hacerlo ahora, pero se preguntó si asistiría al funeral.

Entonces como si Terry hubiera leído sus pensamientos, le dijo:

-He enviado a recoger a tu madre…

Pensé que sería mejor así… en este momento no debería quedarse sola…

-De hecho, me sorprendió que esta mañana respondieras a mi llamada…

Pensé que sería mejor llamar a tu móvil, pero cuando me di cuenta, ya había marcado el número local…

-Si, bueno… yo… lo que sucede…

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones, dijo Terry, notando la incomodidad de ella.

-Necesitaba espacio para pensar, dijo ella… hay muchas cosas que no sabía sobre mi padre, dijo Candy.

Terry no dijo nada, pero capto inmediatamente el mensaje. Candy había tenido una pelea con su madre…

Se preguntó qué habría pasado…

Porque cuando el día anterior, le habló de William y su trabajo, parecía muy sorprendida. Terry sabía que William no había figurado en la vida de ella, y entendía que su madre no le hubiese hablado de él… pero ¿Por qué ocultarle quién era su padre y lo que hacía? ¿Acaso nunca pensó que algún día ella se lo preguntaría?

Terry sintió una gran simpatía hacía la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado.

Él también se habría enfadado si su madre le ocultara algo tan importante.

Suerte que sus padres siempre habían sido sinceros.

Sin querer, Terry recordó la pelea que sus padres habían tenido cuando él les comunicó que había roto su relación con Susana.

Su padre y el padre de Susana eran grandes amigos, por lo que su padre le había dicho que debía disculparse con ella y pedir su mano.

Por el contrario, su madre apoyó su decisión, aunque él no le hubiese hablado de sus motivos.

La pelea entre ellos fue tan grave, que Terry pensó que se separarían, se había sentido muy mal, se sentía culpable de la pelea entre ellos, pero a pesar de lo difíciles que fueron aquellos días, también agradeció que sus padres fueran sinceros con él y no le ocultaran su distanciamiento.

Por fortuna, Eleonor y Richard no se habían separado.

Richard comprendió que su amistad con el padre de Susana estaba totalmente separada, y que no había nada que pudiera hacer si ellos habían decidido terminar su relación.

Por otra parte, Harold Marlowe se mostró más que comprensivo y jamás sacó a relucir el tema, aunque conocía de primera mano los detalles del rompimiento.

Terry sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para concentrarse, no deseaba seguir recordando el pasado.

Estaba empezando a ponerse de mal humor, pero luego, cuando miró a la mujer que ocupaba el asiento del copiloto, no pudo más que sonreír ligeramente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra durante mucho tiempo, hasta que Candy decidió romper el silencio.

-Así que… ¿eres piloto profesional?

-Sí, ese soy yo –dijo él.

-Escucha, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho, pero no quisiera causarte conflictos en tu trabajo, según entiendo, los pilotos profesionales son muy disciplinados y casi cada semana están en un lugar diferente… así que…

-¿Así que crees que debería estar en un avión? –dijo Terry con una sonrisa.

-Bueno yo… -dijo Candy nerviosa.

Terry notó su incomodidad, ella era como un pajarillo asustado, Terry pensó que si no elegía con cuidado sus palabras, ella podría salir huyendo en cualquier momento, y él quería su confianza…

Era algo que no podía entender… ni siquiera se había sentido de esa manera con Susana, y eso lo asustaba un poco, apenas conocía a Candice y ya estaba deseando obtener algo de ella.

-Es verdad, viajamos demasiado, de hecho, si he de ser sincero, esta mañana he estado hablando con mi jefe de ingenieros acerca de la próxima competencia… sin embargo, en este momento mi prioridad es estar aquí… como te dije antes… William era una pieza muy importante en nuestro equipo, es importante para nosotros rendirle el homenaje que merece.

Candy casi se sintió aliviada al escuchar esas palabras, era reconfortante saber que William era apreciado.

Finalmente llegaron.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva.

Candy localizó inmediatamente a su madre, pero en lugar de ir hacia ella, decidió quedarse al lado de Terry.

A pesar de que él no dijo una sola palabra, Candy se sintió reconfortada.

Echó una mirada a su madre, no se veía nada bien, Candy aún estaba muy molesta con ella, pero decidió que cuando todo terminara, se acercaría a hablar con ella, no quería dejarla sola en esos momentos, además ella no estaba tan afectada como su madre, o al menos eso es lo que se repetía a sí misma, sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento de sepultar a William, toda clase de sentimientos se apoderaron de Candy, ella resistió y cayó desmayada, afortunadamente Terry la sostuvo a tiempo para evitar que cayera.

Cuando se despertó, estaba recostada en un sofá.

Su madre estaba cuidando de ella, y Terry Grandchester tenía el rostro lleno de preocupación,

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –dijo ella tratando de incorporarse rápidamente.

-Has caído desmayada, cuando sepultaban a William… -dijo Terry mientras la sostenía para evitar que se levantara.

Candy comprendió que su padre ya había sido sepultado, y eso la entristeció, porque no había sido capaz de estar con él.

-¿Quieres que nos vallamos a casa? –le preguntó su madre.

-Te ves muy cansada…

Candy consideró la oferta de Katherine, pero aún no estaba lista para volver a conversar con ella, en esos momentos solo quería estar en su casa.

-Te lo agradezco, le dijo en un tono neutro, pero será mejor que me vaya a mi casa.

Katherine asintió, sabía que tenía que darle a Candy espacio, aunque le dolía saber que ella estaba enfadada.

Candy hizo ademán de levantarse, esta vez fue más cuidadosa.

-Me gustaría ir dónde mi padre, anunció ella.

Terry asintió, y se levantó de su asiento, le ofreció el brazo, y la acompañó hasta donde se encontraba la tumba, sin embargo, cuando estuvieron allí, la dejó sola, sabía que Candy necesitaba unos minutos con su padre.

Luego volvió junto a ella y la llevó de regreso.

Candy se detuvo a mitad del camino de regreso, obligando a Terry a parar.

-Gracias por todo, en verdad no tengo más palabras para expresar mi gratitud por todo lo que ha… lo que has hecho por nosotros, se corrigió, recordando que Terry prefería la informalidad.

Terry solo asintió.

-¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a conseguir un taxi? –Preguntó ella.

-De ninguna manera, permitiré que vayas sola a casa, yo te llevaré.

-Es muy amable de tu parte, pero ya hemos causado demasiados problemas.

-Por supuesto que no es ningún problema.

-En ese caso, Gracias otra vez.

Una vez que estuvieron bien instalados en el auto, Terry se puso en marcha.

Sin embargo, por el camino decidió que debía hacer algo para alegrar a Candy, no le gustaba verla así, tan pálida y sumergida en la oscuridad.

No sabía porque le importaba tanto, y no quería averiguarlo. Además era imposible que…

Sacudió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que sentía era empatía.

-Me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo… quiero asegurarme de que estés bien, antes de dejarte en tu casa.

-No es necesario, estaré bien, solo necesito descansar… todo esto ha sido… tan agotador…

Terry no hizo caso, condujo hasta que llegaron a una pintoresca zona de Londres en la que Candy nunca había estado.

Se trataba de una zona restaurantera cerca del Támesis, donde los artistas solían reunirse.

Terry se dio cuenta de su asombro pero no comentó nada.

-Nunca había estado en esta zona de Londres…

-Aquí es donde los artistas se reúnen. –No es el "Braserie Chavot" pero la comida es muy buena, dijo Terry con humor.

Candy se sonrojó un poco al escuchar la mención del restaurante favorito de Albert.

-¿Cómo es que sabes de la existencia de este lugar?

-Bueno, digamos que viví en Londres el tiempo suficiente…

En ese momento Candy fue consciente de su acento innegablemente británico.

-Tú… ¿eres inglés?

Terry esbozó una media sonrisa… en verdad ella no tenía la menor idea de quién era él… y eso le gustaba…

Se sentía cómodo siendo autentico, no había apariencias que guardar y no se sentía como si fuera el último trozo de carne.

Así era como generalmente se sentía cada vez que salía con alguien…

Esa era una de las razones por las que casi nunca salía con alguien.

Pasaron una tarde muy agradable… a pesar de todo el dolor que guardaba por la reciente pérdida de su padre, Terry logró arrancarle varias sonrisas.

Por un momento él se sintió un poco avergonzado… A sus veintiocho años, estaba comportándose como todo un adolecente en su primera cita…

Pero lo cierto era que ni siquiera cuando estaba con Susana llegó a sentirse tan bien como se sentía ahora…

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que Candy ni siquiera se había acordado de consultar su reloj… se sentía tan bien al lado de Terry… sin embargo, una vez más se obligó a recordar a Albert…

-Ya debería irme… está haciéndose tarde y…

-Tienes razón, perdóname por haberte quitado tanto tiempo…

-No hay nada que perdonar… ha sido una tarde estupenda.

Terry le hizo una seña al camarero, quien enseguida le trajo la cuenta, y le indicó que en cuestión de minutos su carro estaría listo.

El trayecto a la casa de Candy transcurrió en silencio, hasta que ella lo retó a acelerar como en una de sus competencias…

No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo… y pensó que había bebido demasiado vino… sin embargo la idea de ir a toda velocidad, la emocionó…

-¿Estás lista?

Candy asintió con tranquilidad, sin embargo, unos cuantos segundos más tarde, se encontraba tratando de detenerse de la tapicería italiana del vehículo sin saber porque le había lanzado un reto a Terry.

Ella nunca se había comportado de esa manera, y menos aún con alguien que prácticamente acababa de conocer, pero había algo en él que sacaba a relucir una parte de ella que no estaba segura de que antes estuviera allí, eso la asustaba un poco, y sin embargo sabía que en el fondo deseaba más.

Terry la miró de reojo y sonrió con suficiencia, luego desaceleró, y continuó a una marcha mucho más suave.

Estaban por llegar a su destino, él se volvió hacia ella para comprobar que se hubiera calmado… sin embargo descubrió que se había quedado dormida…

Aparcó con suavidad y apagó el motor, luego consideró sus opciones:

Podía despertarla, pero se veía tan llena de paz y no quería perturbarla… o podía llamar al guardia del edificio y pedirle que abriera la puerta del apartamento y llevarla en brazos hasta allí…

Estaba a punto de ir por el portero, cuando de pronto ella abrió los ojos… se estiró como una pequeña gatita, y luego bostezó.

Finalmente cuando se dio cuenta que aún seguía en el auto de Terry, se sonrojó intensamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que llegamos? Yo… no quería…. Es que yo…

-No te preocupes solo hemos estado aquí unos minutos, no pasa nada.

-Ya debería irme… estoy algo cansada y supongo que tú también querrás descansar…

Terry asintió, pero en vez de dejarla en la puerta del edificio, avanzó con la firme intención de acompañarla hasta la puerta de su apartamento.

-No es necesario que me acompañes…

-No estaré tranquilo hasta que cruces la puerta.

Candy supo que él no iba a aceptar dejarla allí, así que con un suspiro de resignación aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía.

El señor Withman estaba en la recepción cuando llegaron, y Candy sintió la necesidad de explicar la presencia de Terry, puesto que ella no solía recibir muchas visitas, mucho llevarlos ella misma, ni siquiera a Albert, quien solo había estado en el edificio unas cuantas veces, puesto que casi siempre enviaba a su chofer a recogerla, y las pocas veces que había estado allí solo habían sido unos cuantos minutos, jamás había pasado de la pequeña sala de estar.

-Buenas noches señorita White. –la saludó el hombre mayor con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro.

-Buenas noches señor Withman, luego volviéndose hacia Terry, dijo:

Me he sentido mal durante el funeral de mi padre… El señor Grandchester ha sido muy amable y me ha acompañado hasta aquí…

El anciano asintió y luego le dio una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Lamento mucho lo ocurrido dijo el hombre, y luego dirigiéndose a Terry dijo:

-Gracias por cuidar de la señorita, ¿necesitan que los asista en algo?

-No, no es necesario, pero se lo agradezco, dijo Candy.

Terry pulsó el botón del ascensor, y enseguida se abrieron las puertas.

Terry se maravilló porque a pesar de que era un edificio modesto, estaba muy limpio y todo funcionaba perfectamente. La primera vez que estuvo allí para recoger a Candy, no había reparado en ello.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, él espero pacientemente a que ella abriera la puerta, y luego se dispuso a despedirse.

Candy esperó hasta el último segundo… no quería despedirse aún, así que movida por un loco impulso lo invitó a tomar el té.

Terry estaba algo inseguro, sabía que entre más rápido se despidiera de ella, más pronto se olvidaría de las sensaciones que ella le hacía sentir, pero no quería dejarla tan pronto, así que aceptó la invitación.

La sala era pequeña, pero muy acogedora, ella lo invitó a tomar asiento mientras preparaba el té, sin embargo él le pidió que le permitiera a él preparar la bebida.

Candy miró asombrada como él se movía por la pequeña cocina.

Finalmente Candy se obligó a dejar de observar y fue a sacar una tarta de chocolate de la nevera.

Cuando todo estuvo listo se acomodaron en la sala uno frente al otro.

Terry observó a detalle el apartamento.

-Es un lindo lugar, le dijo.

-Y además puedo permitírmelo, dijo ella con humor.

-Así que eres enfermera… comentó él como por casualidad.

Candy pareció muy sorprendida, pero luego recordó la fotografía que había en una de las paredes. Se trataba de la fotografía de su graduación, misma que estaba enmarcada junto a su título.

Candy no pudo evitar pensar en que Albert jamás había reparado en esos detalles, la primera vez que estuvo allí, ella tuvo que mostrarle la fotografía, y por supuesto, el jamás le había dicho que su apartamento era lindo.

A veces pensaba que a él le daba vergüenza que lo vieran salir de su edificio y por eso mandaba a su chofer a recogerla…

Candy nunca había analizado esos detalles, pero no iba a comenzar a hacerlo precisamente ahora…

Terry también había notado una pequeña fotografía en la que ella aparecía al lado de un hombre rubio…

Terry supo instintivamente que aquel hombre debía ser el novio o el esposo de Candy…

No dijo nada, pero se preguntó porque estaría ella sola en un momento tan complicado.

"Si ella fuera mía, nunca la dejaría sola"

¿De dónde había sacado aquel pensamiento?

Tenía que despedirse pronto de ella… sin embargo no pudo…

Se encontró charlando con ella como dos viejos amigos, y se encontró mirando disimuladamente sus manos, por si acaso descubría algún indicio que le dijera que estaba fuera de su alcance.

Candy sentía como si estuviera hablando con un viejo amigo… él le inspiraba mucha confianza… incluso, se atrevió a contarle acerca de la reciente pelea con su madre…

Terry escuchó pacientemente, mientras ella le hablaba de lo difícil que había sido enterarse de que su madre le ocultaba cosas.

Después de toda esa charla, Candy estaba tan cansada, que una vez más se quedó dormida.

Terry pensó en cubrirla con una manta, y dejarla en el sofá, pero en su lugar, la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación…

Apartó el edredón, y la depositó con suavidad en la cama...

Estaba por salir de la habitación, pero al volverse, y verla dormir tan pacíficamente, se quedó allí contemplándola un instante… hasta que reparó en que ella tenía sus rosados y carnosos labios entreabiertos…

Aquello fue su perdición… se acercó u depositó un dulce beso en sus labios… fue solamente un roce, pero bastó para hacerlo perder la cabeza… especialmente, cuando ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Candy se despertó de un humor bastante bueno… no recordaba haber llegado hasta su habitación, trató de recordar lo que había sucedido, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, recordó haber estado charlando con Terry, y después nada.

Fue entonces que supo que él había sido quién la había llevado a su habitación, pero eso no explicaba el cosquilleo que sentía en los labios… y el sueño que había tenido… había soñado con él, había sido un sueño confuso, sin embargo recordaba el contacto cálido y suave de sus labios.

El sólo recuerdo hizo que se ruborizara intensamente.

Instintivamente se llevó la mano hacía sus labios, sabía que todo había sido un sueño, y sin embargo todo se sentía tan real…

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando el teléfono sonó… inmediatamente desvió sus pensamientos hacia un hombre de cabellos castaños.

Sin embargo no era él quien llamaba… era Albert…

-Hola Cariño, ¿Cómo estás? –lamento no haber llamado antes, sucede que he estado algo ocupado con todas esas reuniones… apenas he tenido tiempo para revisar mis mensajes… Pero en cuanto vi la cantidad de llamadas…

-Lo siento no quería interrumpirte… es solo que…

-Lo sé cariño, yo también siento que hayamos discutido, sé que no debía alterarme de esa manera…

-Albert yo...Necesitamos hablar…

-Por supuesto cariño… te he dicho lo hermoso que es aquí… quizá deberíamos venir a España de luna de miel.

-Albert por favor, no estás escuchándome… necesito hablar contigo… es importante…

-Lo sé cariño… y la respuesta es sí… tienes toda la libertad para usar las tarjetas de crédito… no quiero que escatimes en gastos, quiero que nuestra boda sea perfecta…

-Candy soltó un suspiro exasperado, pero Albert ni siquiera le prestó atención, así que terminó por rendirse, no tenía ningún caso intentar hablar con él, cuando evidentemente no quería escucharla.

Ella ni siquiera había tenido la intención de mencionar el asunto del compromiso, simplemente anhelaba un poco de apoyo, y ahora sabía que no lo obtendría de Albert, en ese momento se sintió muy tonta por pensar que él la escucharía siquiera.

-Ahora debo irme, tengo otra reunión de trabajo justo ahora, te llamaré en cuanto pueda… -Te amo.

Candy no contestó a las palabras de Albert, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, él ya había colgado.

Ignorando la molestia que tenía, se metió en el cuarto de baño, tenía licencia en el hospital, pero no quería quedarse en casa o se deprimiría aún más, tampoco quería ir donde su madre, así que decidió que lo mejor era centrarse en el trabajo, así al menos evitaría pensar en sus problemas.

Mientras caminaba rumbo al hospital, Candy tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien estaba observándola, miró en todas direcciones, pero no fue capaz de ver nada.

Su día continuó con su lenta rutina, nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera en su trabajo, amaba lo que hacía y definitivamente sabía que no se había equivocado al elegir su profesión, pero aquel día simplemente todo le pareció monótono.

Sus compañeras le dieron sus condolencias y le dijeron que no debería estar trabajando tan pronto, a lo que ella respondió que necesitaba ocuparse en algo para no pensar.

Al fin el reloj avanzó y llegó la hora de volver a casa.

Mientras caminaba, Candy no pudo librarse de la inquietante sensación de estar siendo observada.

Sus temores se vieron hechos realidad, cuando en la esquina del hospital vio a un hombre extrañamente vestido que observaba en su dirección, cuando se percató de que ella lo había visto, desapareció inmediatamente, Candy se quedó ahí parada, esperando ver otra vez al hombre, pero este no volvió a aparecer.

Candy parpadeó, pensando que quizá el estrés y el cansancio de los últimos días la estaban haciendo ver visiones.

Unos momentos después, decidió continuar su marcha, sin embargo estaba inquieta, sus instintos le decían que algo no andaba bien.

Cuando dobló en la esquina, el corazón casi se le detuvo cuando un auto negro se detuvo justo frente a ella.

Instintivamente se replegó contra la pared, preparada para pedir ayuda si era necesario.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Terry se encontraba deambulando por la ciudad en su Alfa Romeo, estaba luchando contra sí mismo, pasó toda la mañana recostado en su cama, estaba de un humor cambiante, trató de realizar un poco de actividad física para liberar la tensión, pero nada funcionó, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Candy dormida… ella era tan hermosa… tan inocente… pero ella pertenecía a alguien más, y eso es lo que lo tenía tan molesto, quería dejar de pensar en ella, cortar todo contacto… así podría olvidarse fácilmente de ella.

Por la tarde, cuando por fin se había cansado de pelear, tomó su auto y decidió ir de paseo por la ciudad. Sin embargo, y casi sin darse cuenta, condujo hasta el hospital donde ella trabajaba…

La tarde anterior lo había mencionado.

Terry maldijo por lo bajo una vez más, no había tenido la intención de ir hasta allí, y sin embargo ahí estaba observando fijamente el edificio, como si de aquella manera pudiera visualizarla a ella. Permaneció varios minutos allí, estaba por marcharse, cuando de repente la vio…

Con su uniforme de enfermera parecía un ángel…

Un ángel cansado y asustado…

Terry dudó por un momento si debería ir tras ella… quizá debería dejarla sola.

Pero por mucho que hubiese querido hacerlo, su instinto protector le dijo que al menos debía asegurarse de que llegara sana y salva a su casa, pero esta vez se aseguraría de mantener sus impulsos a raya.

La vio detenerse y observar fijamente hacia un extremo de la calle, él también miró, por si acaso veía algo, pero allí no había nada…

Entonces aceleró, para poder alcanzarla.

Lo que nunca esperó, fue ver la expresión de terror en su rostro cuando su auto se detuvo frente a ella, se replegó a la pared, como si hubiese estado esperando un ataque… inmediatamente bajó el vidrio para que ella pudiera ver que se trataba de él… sus bellas facciones aún reflejaban temor, pero sus ojos, reflejaron alivio…

Terry se bajó del automóvil y se acercó… estaba muy pálida, y parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Eres tú… alcanzó a murmurar, soltando un suspiro que Terry no supo si era de alivio o de temor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí… no… yo… estoy algo alterada… creo que hasta estoy empezando a alucinar, dijo con una media sonrisa que estaba lejos de ser natural, y que disparó las alarmas de Terry.

-Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… salí a dar un paseo, y luego te vi… dijo él, como si se tratara de un asunto muy casual.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Cuando Candy vio que los vidrios del automóvil bajaron, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba… estaba muy asustada, sin embargo, cuando descubrió la identidad del conductor, quiso arrojarse a sus brazos y echarse a llorar. La sensación de alivio que sintió fue realmente indescriptible.

-Estás muy pálida, ¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien? –sí quieres podemos ir de vuelta al hospital… -le dijo él.

-Si, no… yo… sólo necesito descansar… -pensé que sería una buena idea venir a trabajar… pero me equivoque… es sólo que todo esto… me está rebasando, le dijo.

Terry sintió ganas de abrazarla para consolarla, pero sabía que no era prudente, además estaban parados en plena acera…

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Candy iba a negarse, pero estaba cansada emocionalmente, y estar con Terry le proporcionaba mucha calma, no quería ponerse a analizar el porqué la hacía sentir así… simplemente se centró en el hecho de que necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien, además necesitaba borrar esa sensación de que algo andaba mal, no podía dejar de pensar en el misterioso hombre que vio ocultándose.

-Si, me encantaría hablar.

Terry fue al otro lado del auto y abrió la puerta para ella.

Candy ni siquiera preguntó a dónde se dirigían, simplemente se limitó a mirar por la ventana.

Por un momento Candy pensó que la llevaría al lugar dónde habían estado la tarde anterior, pero Terry la sorprendió cuando se detuvo frente a un restaurante italiano.

-Señor Grandchester, muy buenas tardes, que sorpresa verlo por aquí, le saludó la mujer encargada de recibir a los clientes.

Candy frunció un poco el ceño, sin saber exactamente si lo hacía por la sorpresa de darse cuenta de que al parecer era un cliente habitual, o si lo hacía por la familiaridad con que la mujer le había hablado. Aunque definitivamente era una tontería, no podía estar celosa ¿O sí?

Al ver que se ponía sería, Terry se apresuró a explicar.

-Este es el restaurante favorito de mi madre… -siempre que estoy en Londres, hemos de venir a cenar.

Candy asintió, pero no comentó nada.

Era evidente que la mujer de la recepción estaba más que interesada en él, aunque él parecía no darse cuenta, o simplemente no quería ponerse en evidencia frente a ella.

El camarero que los atendió, también saludó a Terry con familiaridad, les entregó la carta, y se retiró.

Terry se dio cuenta de que Candy tenía problemas para ordenar algo, así que tomó la iniciativa. El conocía perfectamente el menú de aquel lugar, pero no quería parecer presumido, más bien quería que ella se sintiera cómoda para que se liberara de toda la tensión.

Por esa razón había pedido la mesa más apartada.

El lugar era acogedor y estaba decorado al más puro estilo italiano, y despedía una gran elegancia.

Candy estaba nerviosa, se sentía fuera de lugar, pero sobre todo sentía que no encajaba en un lugar como ese.

Siempre se había sentido así con Albert, y ahora no era distinto.

-¿Te importaría si ordenamos una pizza?

Candy se sorprendió, no creía que en un lugar como ese prepararan pizza, mucho menos que Terry hiciera la sugerencia, por un momento pensó que ordenaría algo sofisticado, pero no lo hizo.

Candy se sintió mucho más aliviada y agradeció encontrarse en una mesa apartada, se dio cuenta de que Terry trataba de aligerar su incomodidad y agradeció aquel gesto.

El estomago de Candy gruño un poco, el olor tan delicioso que inundaba el lugar, fue el responsable, y la idea de comer una pizza pero le encantó.

-Si, me encantaría comer pizza.

En cuestión de minutos, Candy y Terry se encontraron compartiendo una exquisita pizza y una copa de vino espumoso de una buena cosecha, sugerencia del camarero.

Terry inició la charla con temas bastante triviales para lograr que Candy se relajara, le pidió que le hablara de su trabajo en el hospital y le hizo algunas preguntas acerca de sus gustos.

Cuando Candy ya estaba muy relajada, incluso le habló de Albert, y aunque no le contó demasiados detalles, Terry pudo ver que Candy no parecía para nada entusiasmada cuando hablaba del hombre al que se suponía debería amar.

Sin embargo no dijo nada, porque sabía que aquel era un asunto que no era de su incumbencia.

Cuando salieron del restaurante, Terry salió a recoger el auto, mientras Candy aguardaba en el vestíbulo del restaurante.

Mientras el muchacho del parking le entregaba las llaves, Terry creyó haber visto que alguien le observaba atentamente desde el otro lado de la acera, pero cuando se volvió para mirar con detenimiento, no vio nada.

Aún así no se relajó, su instinto le advertía que algo andaba mal…

Terry tomó las medidas necesarias para asegurarse de que Candy entrara al vehículo pronto.

Optó por tomar la autopista como precaución, fue entonces que por el espejo retrovisor vio que un auto negro los seguía muy de cerca…

Terry aceleró, con la firme intención de perder de vista a sus perseguidores, y de corroborar si en verdad estaban persiguiéndolos.

Candy no comentó nada, pero notó como el rostro de Terry se tensaba y miraba a menudo el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que alguien está siguiéndonos…

Candy palideció y Terry se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberle dicho.

-Necesito que te tranquilices… vamos a salir de esto y después averiguaremos de que va todo esto, quizá se trate de ladrones, pero hasta que no estemos seguros, será mejor que tratemos de estar calmados.

Candy asintió, pero a pesar de que trataba de estar calmada su mente no podía dejar de pensar en el misterioso hombre que había visto antes de encontrarse con Terry, aquello la llenó de terror ¿por qué alguien estaba siguiéndola? ¿Qué querían?

Porque ella empezaba a dudar de que se tratara de ladrones.

Terry puso toda su concentración en su manejo, sabía que era crucial perder a sus perseguidores, así que con la pericia digna de un campeón de fórmula uno aceleró hasta que sus perseguidores desaparecieron de su espejo retrovisor, sin embargo, cuando comenzaba a relajarse los tuvo nuevamente a la vista.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando el tráfico en la autopista empezó a despejarse, pues se volvió mucho más complicado huir.

Cuando se encontraban en la parte más despejada del camino, Terry escuchó varios disparos…

Comprendió entonces que debía hacer algo lo más pronto posible o no sobrevivirían.

Entonces se fijó en el letrero al lado de la carretera…

Estaban saliendo de Londres…

En un inesperado giro, tomó camino hacia Watford, dónde sus padres tenían una residencia de verano.

Tardaron varios minutos en perder de vista al auto que les perseguía, pero finalmente lo lograron.

-¿Dónde vamos? –Preguntó Candy con el temor reflejado en su voz.

-No te preocupes, mis padres tienen una residencia de verano en este lugar, podremos ir allí, en lo que averiguamos algo.

Apenas llegaron, Terry fue a guardar el auto al cobertizo, pues no quería despertar sospechas de ningún tipo, y eso les ayudaría a ganar tiempo.

Candy apenas tuvo tiempo para maravillarse con la hermosa finca, propiedad de los padres de Terry, la casa exudaba elegancia y opulencia.

Terry guió a Candy hacia la cómoda estancia, y antes de cualquier cosa, intentó asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

Estaba aterrada, eso era evidente, pero parecía estar bien.

El atardecer estaba cayendo, y la temperatura había comenzado a descender, Terry fue muy consciente de ello cuando vio como Candy castañeaba ligeramente los dientes.

Así que fue a encender el fuego de la chimenea, acto seguido fue por unas mantas.

-Creo que te vendría bien una buena taza de té.

-Lo que más me gustaría en este momento es saber que ha sido todo eso allá afuera.

-Yo también estoy deseando averiguarlo, pero me gustaría que estés cómoda, ya me encargaré yo de ese asunto.

Dicho esto desapareció en la cocina.

Cuando volvió traía una tetera y una bandeja con pastelillos.

-Siento todo lo que ha sucedido.

-No ha sido culpa tuya.

A pesar de la situación, Candy agradeció el hecho de tener a Terry a su lado, pues de haber estado sola, no sabía que hubiese sido de ella, y tampoco quería pensar en ello.

Cuando Terry vio que Candy estaba mucho más relajada, y menos asustada, comenzó a buscar en la agenda telefónica de su teléfono celular.

En cuestión de segundos, estaba hablando con un hombre que parecía ser policía…

-Le digo que nos han perseguido desde Londres...

-No, de ninguna manera, ella está bien…

Luego, echándole una mirada, dijo:

-No, no parece tener la menor idea.

-Está bien.

Colgó de manera estrepitosa, y luego volvió a ponerse al teléfono.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¿Cómo que se ha escapado? ¿Acaso son unos imbéciles? –Es sólo una chiquilla…

Vociferó la voz de un hombre, a tal grado que hizo que sus interlocutores se estremecieran. Cuando realizaron la llamada, estaban seguros de que las cosas se pondrían muy mal, pues su jefe no estaría nada contento al enterarse de su fracaso, sin embargo, por muy preparados que creyeran estar, lo cierto es que no tenían la menor idea de lo que podría esperarles.

-¿Cómo que no estaba sola?

-les di instrucciones precisas, sólo tenían que interceptarla y traerla aquí, y en vez de eso sólo han logrado alertarla.

-¿Con quién estaba ella?

Cuando el hombre escuchó la identidad del acompañante de Candy murmuró una maldición.

-Al menos no han cometido la estupidez de dejarse ver ¿no es así?

-Bien.

-Por el momento no es conveniente que vuelvan a acercarse a la chica, ahora que Grandchester está metido en esto, no descansará hasta saber qué es lo que ha ocurrido, lo mejor es que deje el asunto en manos mucho más capaces antes de que se salga de control.

Inmediatamente después de colgar el hombre se puso al teléfono una vez más, y esta vez se aseguraría de tener el control de todo.


	9. Chapter 9

Habían pasado varias horas desde la persecución.

Candy aún estaba muy nerviosa, pero estaba mucho más tranquila.

En las últimas horas, Terry se había puesto en contacto varias veces con Anthony Brown, el agente de Scotland Yard, quien estaba investigando la muerte de William y su posible conexión con el ataque de esa tarde.

Brown les había dicho que era posible que el asesino de William fuera el responsable del ataque, pero hasta que no tuviera más información, les había recomendado permanecer en la finca Grandchester.

-No puedo quedarme aquí…

-dijo Candy.

-Al parecer… no tenemos muchas opciones.

–A mí tampoco me hace feliz tener que quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, mientras allá afuera hay alguien que quiere dañarte.

Candy abrió mucho los ojos, a pesar de estar tan abrumada, no le había pasado desapercibida la declaración de Terry, que había revelado mucho más de lo que hubiera querido.

-Te agradezco que estés intentando averiguar lo que sucede… pero si se trata de William, yo… preferiría averiguarlo por mi cuenta…

Terry negó con la cabeza, iba a decir algo más, pero ella lo interrumpió.

Inesperadamente gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-William era mi padre… y si él estaba involucrado en algo oscuro, quiero saberlo… tengo derecho a saberlo…

Terry sintió como se le encogía el corazón al ver a Candy llorar, y sin poder resistirse, la rodeo con sus brazos, aún sabiendo la imprudencia que cometía, y el alto riesgo de ser rechazado.

Pero ella no lo rechazó, si no que se aferro fuertemente a él, y permitió que sus lágrimas fluyeran sin control.

Terry la mantuvo pegada a su pecho, mientras ocasionalmente le acariciaba la espalda, finalmente, sin poder resistirse, depósito un beso en su coronilla.

Ella se separó lentamente cuando se sintió más calmada, al principio se sintió muy avergonzada, no había querido desahogarse así en los brazos de Terry, no tenía ningún derecho, sin embargo, cuando la rodeó con sus protectores brazos ella sintió como si por un breve instante todo volviera a estar en su sitio.

Nunca había experimentado nada parecido, ni siquiera cuando su madre la abrazaba, y ya ni hablar de sus experiencias con Albert…

Ella no tenía la intención de realizar comparaciones, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Cuando se separó del todo de Terry, vio que la camisa de él estaba húmeda por las lágrimas que había derramado sobre ella.

-Lo siento, murmuró ella, mirando fijamente la mancha.

-No pasa nada, no tienes por qué disculparte. –dijo él mientras le pasaba los pulgares por las mejillas para secar el resto de sus lágrimas.

-Ahora dime, ¿tienes hambre?

Ella asintió avergonzada.

-Entonces prepararé algo para cenar, mis padres siempre tienen llena la alacena.

-Mientras estoy en ello, quizá quieras utilizar el teléfono, creo que sería una buena idea llamar a tu madre. –hizo una pausa, y luego dijo en un tono neutral pero frío.

-También podrías llamar a Albert…

Candy negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero hablar ahora mismo con mi madre… no sabría que decir… preferiría hacerlo una vez que tenga una idea de lo que ha sucedido.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con la cena?

Para Terry no pasó desapercibida la manera tan deliberada en la que había evitado hablar de Albert.

Terry quiso saber porque Candy estaba tan renuente a hablar sobre Albert, pero no quería presionarla.

-¡No es asunto tuyo! -Le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, y Terry sabía que era cierto, pero no era propio que una mujer enamorada evitara a toda costa hablar del objeto de su afecto.

Terry frunció el ceño, mientras una ola de envidia lo invadía…

-El objeto de su afecto— por un momento sintió un deseo abrasador por ser él quien ocupara ese lugar en el corazón de Candy, pero tan pronto como surgió la idea él la desecho.

No era nada propio de él comportarse de aquella manera, pero cuando estaba con ella no podía evitarlo.

Minutos más tarde, Terry estaba sacando unos platos de porcelana de la alacena.

Candy se descubrió observándolo fijamente, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, también lo había mirado de esa manera la noche que estuvieron tomando té en su departamento.

Aquella noche, había podido comprobar que Terry era un hombre diestro en la cocina, sin embargo, nunca hubiese imaginado hasta que punto. Aquella destreza la sorprendió, pues nunca hubiera esperado que un hombre cómo él pudiera ser tan bueno en la cocina.

Una súbita comprensión hizo eco en la mente de Candy…

A pesar de que en un principio lo había dado por hecho, comprendió que Terry Grandchester no era un hombre que pasara todas las noches de su vida saliendo por ahí con cuánta mujer se cruzaba en su camino. Aquella conclusión la hizo sentirse extrañamente aliviada.

De pronto Candy se imaginó cocinando para él, mientras esperaba que él volviera a casa.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para apartar esas imágenes, no podía estar pensando así de él, por mucho que lo anhelara, no podía permitirse fantasear así, ella estaba con Albert… y Terry… bueno, él terminaría marchándose, él mismo había admitido que se estaba preparando para viajar.

Cenaron tranquilamente bajo la tenue luz de los candelabros que adornaban el comedor, él era un gran cocinero, para la ocasión había preparado tallarines con queso, filetes de carne, y ensalada césar. Para acompañar, abrieron una botella de "Cabernet Sauvignon".

La velada fue muy agradable, charlaron de muchas cosas, sin ahondar en temas personales, Terry seguía teniendo muchos deseos de conocer la naturaleza de la relación que Candy tenía con Albert, sin embargo cada vez que las preguntas pugnaban por salir, las reprimía con todas sus fuerzas.

La noche había Caído ya por completo, y Terry empezó a notar las señales de cansancio en el rostro de Candy, así que le sugirió que se fuera a descansar.

La acompañó hasta una de las espaciosas habitaciones, cuando llegaron, Terry se detuvo, sin darse cuenta, ella se detuvo muy cerca, él se volvió para decirle que la habitación tenía su propia ducha y que podía encontrar ropa limpia en el armario cuando lo hizo, sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca, se formo un silencio que no fue para nada incómodo, si alguien los hubiese visto así, hubieran pensado que eran una pareja a punto de besarse, Terry era consciente de que podría haberla besado allí mismo, pero no deseaba aprovecharse de la fragilidad de su estado, además se obligó a recordar que ella no era libre, así que rompió el embrujo en el que ambos se encontraban, abrió la puerta, la invitó a pasar, y fue a asegurarse de que nada le hiciera falta.

Le mostró el armario donde había una cantidad impresionante de ropa que pertenecía a la madre de Terry.

Candy le había dicho que no podía utilizar esa ropa, pues se sentiría incómoda, pero él había insistido diciéndole que a su madre no le importaría, que por el contrario, estaría encantada de poder ayudarla.

Ya instalada, Candy fue a darse una ducha, y después se dispuso a buscar alguna camiseta.

En el armario encontró un hermoso camisón de seda azul, le iba un poco grande, pero no demasiado.

Antes de recostarse se miró en el gran espejo ovalado que había en la habitación, y pensó que aquel era el tipo de ropa que ella misma se hubiese comprado.

Admiró la espaciosa y elegante habitación, estaba decorada al estilo escocés, incluso había un tartán que colgaba de uno de los muros, las paredes eran blancas y altas, había algunas pinturas adornando la estancia, la cama era muy suave y espaciosa, y tenía un dosel al puro estilo victoriano.

Candy se recostó, y permaneció allí largo rato sin poder conciliar el sueño, aún estaba asustada y confundida por lo que había sucedido, sin embargo no era eso lo que la mantenía despierta…

Era sólo que no podía dejar de pensar en la conexión que sentía cuando estaba con Terry, quizá era tonto, pero realmente podía sentir como la energía fluía a su alrededor, y cuando la abrazó… habría jurado que por unos instantes sus corazones latieron al mismo ritmo.

Por fin, después de mucho tiempo despierta, el cansancio se apoderó de ella y se quedó profundamente dormida.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Después de dejar a Candy en su habitación, Terry se encerró en el despacho de su padre, y se puso en contacto con Stear, tan solo unos días atrás, se habría alegrado de escuchar que todo estaba absolutamente en orden para poder viajar a Brasil, pero ahora, la idea de dejar a Candy cuando estaba en peligro, le pareció terrible, así que se puso en contacto con Anthony Brown de nueva cuenta.

Anthony le informó que habían encontrado el auto que había estado involucrado en la persecución, sin embargo, cuando trató de investigar más detalles la información comenzó a tergiversarse, y el rastro del automóvil desapareció, dejándolo como al principio.

Anthony se sentía frustrado, en su profesión, se había enfrentado a casos muy peligrosos, y por supuesto, tenía muchos contactos, incluso en el bajo mundo, por eso, cuando no había podido averiguar nada, casi perdió los estribos, y al mismo tiempo supo que no estaba tratando con delincuentes comunes, la persecución solo había sido la punta del iceberg, por eso, cuando Terry Grandchester le pidió mantener vigilancia sobre Candy y su madre, Anthony le aseguró que no tendría que preocuparse, que él se encargaría de mantenerla segura.

Terry sabía que no estaba bien tomar una decisión como esa sin consultárselo a ella, pero temía que si se lo decía, ella se molestara.

Además prefería saber que ella estaba bien aunque fuera a distancia, porque aunque tenía planeado volver a Londres entre competencias para reunirse con Anthony Brown, y mantenerse al tanto de la investigación, pensaba mantener la distancia con Candy, especialmente cuando el novio de ella volviera de su viaje.

Cansado del rumbo de sus pensamientos decidió que lo mejor era irse a su habitación.

Cuando pasó frente a la habitación en la que Candy dormía se detuvo unos segundos, tentado a asomarse y contemplarla un poco mientras dormía, sin embargo no lo hizo.

Cerca de las tres de la madrugada, Terry se sobresaltó al escuchar un grito, por un momento creyó estar soñando, sin embargo, al aguzar más el oído, supo que el grito había provenido de la habitación contigua.

Se puso una camiseta a toda prisa y corrió para verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

Cuando entró en la habitación, el corazón se le encogió al encontrar a Candy hecha un ovillo totalmente aterrada.

Encendió la luz y se acercó con cautela.

-¿estás bien? –le preguntó antes de acercarse más.

Ella no respondió, las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos eran incontrolables, Terry no soportó más y se sentó junto a ella, la atrajo hacía sí, y la abrazó, mientras le susurraba palabras dulces para lograr que se tranquilizara.

Ella se aferró con fuerza a él, como si fuera su única salvación.

Cuando finalmente el llanto cesó, Terry le secó las lágrimas… era la segunda vez que lo hacía, y Candy ya reconocía la sensación de su tacto.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedió? –le ofreció él.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y luego murmuró.

-Ha sido una pesadilla.

-¿Te importaría quedarte un momento más? –le preguntó.

Terry hubiera querido negarse, pero no tenía corazón para hacerlo.

Con un delicado movimiento apartó el edredón, y se metió a la cama con ella, luego la atrajo hacia su pecho, y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

-Descansa, murmuró él, mientras le besaba la cien…


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA CHICAS LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR MI AUSENCIA, NO PENSABA TARDARME TANTO EN PUBLICAR PERO HE TENIDO ALGUNOS ASUNTOS QUE ATENDER Y APARTE LLEVO DOS DÍAS TENIENDO PROBLEMAS PARA ACCESAR A LA PÁGINA, LES DEJO DOBLE CAPÍTULO Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, POR CIERTO, HE CAMBIADO LA CATEGORÍA DE LA HISTORIA A "T" PERO NO ESTOY SEGURA DE CÓMO FUNCIONA, EL CAMBIO ESPERO QUE NO TENGAN PROBLEMAS PARA ENCONTRAR LA HISTORIA.**

* * *

Terry se despertó justo antes del amanecer, se movió ligeramente, y al hacerlo no pudo evitar embriagarse con el aroma de la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

Lentamente deshizo el abrazo, y salió de la habitación con sigilo, no quería despertarla.

Se fue a su propia habitación, necesitaba estar solo unos momentos.

Se recostó en su cama, y cerró los ojos.

Nunca antes había dormido con una mujer de esa manera, a decir verdad, tampoco es que hubiera dormido con muchas mujeres.

Susana había sido durante mucho tiempo la única mujer en su vida, pero ni siquiera con ella había sido capaz de experimentar lo que esa noche sintió con Candy.

Terry recordó sin querer, cómo habían sido sus noches con Susana… con ella siempre se había tratado de algo físico, siempre que habían compartido una habitación terminaban haciendo el amor… no, se corrigió Terry, terminaban teniendo sexo, y después, aunque compartían la cama, parecía que alguien hubiese puesto un muro entre ellos.

A Terry jamás le había preocupado aquella actitud, sin embargo, después de haber dormido abrazado a aquella encantadora criatura, sabía que nada volvería a ser igual.

Se sentía lleno de paz… de alguna manera se sentía completo…

Sin embargo se había obligado a abandonar la habitación debido a que cierta parte de su anatomía le había impedido olvidarse de que era un hombre, durante la noche, se había imaginado recorriendo su suave piel de porcelana con sus labios haciéndola olvidarse de todo, excepto de la innegable atracción que había entre ellos.

Pensar en ella de esa manera, hizo que tuviera que ir a tomar una ducha fría para poder serenarse y pensar con claridad.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Candy se despertó lentamente, se desperezó como una gatita, había dormido maravillosamente bien, y se sentía muy contenta.

Hasta que inevitablemente recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Se estremeció al recordar la horrible pesadilla…

Ni siquiera ahora que estaba despierta, podía quitarse la sensación de que el sueño hubiese sido real.

En él se vio a sí misma perdida entre las penumbras, en el sueño estaba desesperada por encontrar a su padre, pero cada vez que parecía que lo había encontrado, él se alejaba un poco más, hasta que podía escuchar claramente los disparos de un arma de fuego, ella buscaba frenéticamente la fuente de los disparos, pero en vez de hallarla, descubría con terror que era ella quien estaba herida y tendida en el piso.

La pesadilla se había repetido al menos tres veces…

Entonces apareció él, para rescatarla de la oscuridad…

Con su presencia, había logrado alejar a los demonios que la acechaban, dormir entre sus brazos había sido la experiencia más hermosa… no sólo se había sentido protegida y segura, sino que también la había hecho sentirse querida… ella nunca había dormido así con nadie… mucho menos con un hombre…

No era que ella fuera una santurrona, sin embargo dormir con alguien era un acto muy íntimo, algo que no podía hacerse sin tener confianza en la otra persona…

Aquel pensamiento la hizo reflexionar en lo fácil que había sido entregarle su confianza a Terry, lo había hecho sin darse cuenta, y sabía sin temor a equivocarse, que él era un hombre en el que podía depositar toda su confianza.

En unos cuantos días, Terry Grandchester había entrado en su vida como un vendaval, y había puesto su mundo de cabeza, y había hecho que se preguntara si era posible enamorarse de alguien en tan poco tiempo y casi sin conocerlo…

El sonido de su celular, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

La llamaba su madre, que quería saber si se encontraba bien.

Le dijo que había estado tratando de localizarla, pero que le había sido imposible, también le dijo que Albert había estado tratando de localizarla, y al no poder hacerlo, supuso que estaría ocupada con su trabajo en el hospital, cosa que Candy no desmintió, la había llamado para decirle que en un par de días estaría de regreso.

Aquella noticia, hizo que Candy regresara a la realidad de la manera más brusca…

Supo que pronto llegaría el momento de decir adiós a Terry, pero también se llenó de determinación, ahora más que nunca sabía que tenía que deshacer su compromiso con Albert a como diera lugar…

Con esa certeza, se metió en el cuarto de baño… cuando se quitó el camisón, pudo notar ligeramente el aroma de la colonia de Terry que se había quedado impregnado en la tela…

Cuando salió de la habitación, se sintió algo insegura, no sabía lo que diría, ni lo que haría, no sabía siquiera si podría mirar a Terry a la cara sin sonrojarse.

Cuando bajaba la escalera, un delicioso aroma inundó su nariz e hizo que su estómago gruñera.

Se dirigió directamente hacia el origen del aroma, descubriendo que Terry estaba preparando panqueques con miel de maple.

Cuando la vio, le dio los buenos días de la manera más natural que pudo, le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras trataba de leer su reacción, en sus ojos no había rechazo, luego le dijo que se sentara a la mesa.

Fue un desayuno copioso, que incluyó frutas, café, huevos, leche, y zumo de naranja.

Candy comió hasta que sintió que su estómago no podría soportar nada más... luego cuando se dio cuenta de que Terry la miraba con atención, se sintió culpable, por un momento, lo miró a los ojos esperando ver en ellos desaprobación, pero no vio nada.

Candy estaba acostumbrada, Albert solía mirarla con desaprobación cuando la miraba comer.

Por supuesto, él jamás había comentado nada, pero no necesitaba hacerlo, porque su mirada acusadora estaba siempre presente.

Por supuesto Candy sabía que estaba muy lejos de tener el cuerpo de una súper modelo, él suyo era más bien una versión mucho más curvilínea. Ella nunca se había sentido a disgusto con su cuerpo, por el contrario, se alegraba de no ser una de esas mujeres que pasaban su vida entera cuidando lo que se llevaban a la boca.

Nunca había prestado demasiada atención a ese aspecto de su relación con Albert, pero por primera vez comenzó a preguntarse cuál era la verdadera razón por la que Alber estaba con ella.

Sin embargo apartó sus pensamientos, ya pensaría en ello más tarde, cuando estuviera a solas…

Cuando se sintió mucho más relajada, comentó cómo por casualidad.

-No sabía que los deportistas de alto rendimiento pudieran incluir panqueques en su dieta.

-Me gusta alimentarme bien, dijo él guiñándole un ojo, y dándole una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente, y luego, mirando su plato dijo:

-Debes pensar que soy una glotona.

-Claro que no… me agrada saber que existen mujeres que pueden tomar un desayuno completo sin repetir a cada minuto lo mucho que subirán de peso.

Pasaron toda la mañana sin salir de la finca, pero no estaban para nada aburridos, Terry se había dedicado a mostrarle todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la casa, y le había contado con lujo de detalles la historia de la escudería Grandchester.

Candy lo miraba con fascinación, mientras él relataba cómo había sido su camino hasta convertirse en el campeón que era ahora.

Por la tarde, recibieron una llamada de Anthony Brown, quien les informó que las cosas se habían calmado, y que no creía posible que hubiese otro ataque en su contra, básicamente les había dado luz verde para salir de la finca, y continuar cada quién con sus actividades.

Entonces Candy supo que la hora de la despedida había llegado.

Se sintió decepcionada, por supuesto, sabía que la despedida estaba cerca, pero no esperaba que fuera de ase manera sin poder decir… ¿decir qué? No lo sabía, lo que sí sabía era que en ese momento sentía un inmenso hueco en su corazón…

Cuando Terry colgó el teléfono, le dijo.

-No tenemos que irnos ahora…

-Sí, sí tenemos, es lo mejor, cuánto antes volvamos a nuestras vidas, más pronto olvidaremos lo que pasó.

Terry no supo si ella se refería a olvidarse de la persecución o a olvidarse de lo que habían compartido juntos, pero tenía que admitir que ella tenía razón, ambos tenían que volver a su vida, y entre más pronto lo hicieran sería mejor, pero saberlo no borraba aquella desagradable sensación que tenía en el pecho.

Salieron de la finca poco después, por el camino de vuelta, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, estaban absortos en sus pensamientos.

Tanto, que Candy casi ni se dio cuenta de que habían llegado… había sido tan rápido…

Terry se bajó del auto y fue a abrirle la puerta a Candy.

Ella leyó en sus movimientos que tenía la intención de acompañarla hasta su puerta.

-Será mejor que no… dijo suavemente, y Terry asintió.

-Entonces esta es la despedida… -dijo él.

Candy quería preguntarle si alguna vez volvería a verlo, pero no lo hizo, se limitó a ofrecerle la mano y a darle las gracias por todo.

-Suerte en Brasil, dijo ella a modo de despedida.

Ella se volvió lentamente, como si estuviera esperando que alguien la detuviera… había dado dos pasos, cuando sintió un tirón, y de pronto estaba en los brazos de Terry.

Él la miró a los ojos, tenía la mirada cargada de múltiples emociones.

-Sé que probablemente estoy cometiendo una estupidez, pero no puedo irme sin…

Candy vio como él acercaba su hermoso rostro al de ella, y de repente Terry Grandchester estaba besándola…

Empezó con unos cuantos besos suaves, hasta que ella abrió ligeramente los labios, entonces Terry no pudo contenerse y la besó con toda la pasión que había estado contenida durante días.

Ella podría haberse apartado, incluso podría haberle propinado una buena bofetada, y sin embargo allí estaba, respondiendo favorablemente…

No tenía caso luchar cuando en el fondo sabía que estaba esperando que sucediera…

Pero entonces, algo en el interior de Candy la hizo reaccionar, se separó de él de golpe, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la vio entrar en su edificio.

Terry comprendió en ese momento la magnitud del error que había cometido, pero ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, si iba tras ella y trataba de disculparse, seguramente ella lo rechazaría, y él no se lo reprocharía. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, haber probado sus labios, había sido una experiencia maravillosa…

Al principio dudó, ella podría haberlo rechazado con facilidad, y sin embargo no lo hizo…

Terry se quedó de pie en silencio, sin saber qué hacer, entonces decidió que lo mejor era marcharse y dejar las cosas como estaban…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Candy llegó a su apartamento muy agitada, ni siquiera reparó en el inmenso arreglo floral que estaba frente a su puerta…

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura nerviosamente y entró.

Se llevó un susto mortal, cuando una voz masculina la saludó…

-Hola cariño…

Candy observó con incredulidad a Albert que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la pequeña salita.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo ella, sonando a la defensiva.

-Valla, esperaba un recibimiento mucho más cálido, pero veo que no estás muy contenta de verme… ni si quiera has reparado en las flores que he dejado en la puerta, le dijo él en tono de reproche.

Candy miró nerviosamente hacia la ventana, y luego miró a Albert como si estuviese buscando algún indicio en su rostro que le dijera que había visto lo que había pasado tan solo unos minutos antes justo al lado del edificio.

-Lo siento, no quería ser grosera… es sólo que… han sido días difíciles…

Dijo ella mientras iba a buscar las flores de Albert.

Con movimientos mecánicos las puso en agua, y las dejó sobre la mesa.

-Tu madre me ha contado lo sucedido.

Candy abrió mucho los ojos antes de decir.

-¿Has visto a mi madre?

-Candy, por Dios, estás actuando muy extraña… ¿por qué no me dijiste lo que sucedió? Habría regresado inmediatamente.

-Traté de decirte, le dijo ella tratando de que no sonara como una acusación.

Albert se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada más, en vez de eso se levantó del asiento y acortó la distancia entre ellos, la rodeo con firmeza con sus brazos, pero Candy se quedó inmóvil.

-Escucha, sé que todo esto ha sido difícil, y sé que debes estar molesta por haber tenido que encargarte de esto, pero…

-Necesito estar sola, dijo Candy deshaciendo el abrazo en el que Albert la tenía prisionera.

Luego fue a abrir la puerta silenciosamente.

Candy… susurró Albert, pero se marchó, sin más.

Candy cerró la puerta, y se dejó caer al piso…


	11. Chapter 11

Candy había pasado toda la tarde hecha un ovillo en el sofá, había estado reflexionando acerca de todo lo que había sucedido.

No sabía porque su madre le había ocultado la llegada de Albert, era obvio que cuando hablaron esa mañana ella sabía que él ya había llegado… ¿Y cómo había entrado Albert a su departamento? Sólo había un repuesto, y lo tenía la señora Whittman.

Candy se masajeo un poco la sien, estaba dándole muchas vueltas a algo que podría tener una explicación muy simple, en cambio, estaba tratando de evitar lo sucedido con Terry…

Aquel beso fue…

No había palabras para describirlo, en un beso había sido capaz de hacerle sentir todo lo que Albert no había podido lograr en todo un año.

Se preguntó si él sentiría lo mismo o si la había besado solo por curiosidad o diversión…

Recordó cómo se había sentido al dormir entre sus brazos, y se sintió realmente desolada, porque sabía que aquello no volvería a ocurrir jamás, él iba a marcharse, y ella no podía hacer nada en absoluto.

Las cosas del corazón son muy complicadas, pensó.

"Pasas toda una vida esperando conocer a esa persona, y cuando al fin la encuentras, resulta que no es para ti"

Cuando se cansó de su estado, decidió ir a hablar con su madre.

Le dolía estar peleada con ella y quería arreglar las cosas.

Llegó a casa de su madre justo antes de la hora de la cena.

-Candy, hija, pensé que… tú…

-Hola mamá.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pensé que estarías con Albert.

Candy se retorció las manos, en señal de nerviosismo, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Te apetece cenar?

Candy asintió, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, su madre aún seguía siendo capaz de hacerla sentir bien, aunque entre ellas aún había incomodidad tras su última discusión.

La cena fue tranquila, madre e hija apenas intercambiaron palabras.

Principalmente reinó la cordialidad.

Al terminar, Katherine fue a servir el café.

Cuando Candy vivía aún bajo su techo, solían tomar el café frente al fuego, mientras hablaban de cómo había ido su día, pero cuando Candy se mudó no fue posible hacerlo a menudo.

Ahora Katherine no estaba segura de que Candy quisiera compartir con ella, pero iba a intentarlo, extrañaba esos momentos con su hija, especialmente con lo que había sucedido…

-Cariño, ¿quieres que tomemos el café en la sala?

Candy iba a responder que tenía que volver a casa, pero no tenía que hacerlo, no había ningún motivo para volver a casa, y no quería estar sola.

-¿Crees que podría quedarme esta noche?

-Por supuesto, esta siempre será tu casa.

-Gracias.

Hubo un momento de silencio que se tornó un tanto incómodo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo Candy? ¿Acaso Albert y tú habéis peleado?

Candy negó con la cabeza, y luego añadió. –No quisiera hablar de ello.

Katherine guardó silencio, pero después insistió.

-¿Es que estás molesta porque no has sabido que volvía?

Candy la miró con sorpresa, pero una vez más permaneció callada.

Así que Katherine continuó.

-él quería sorprenderte… esta mañana ha venido aquí… recién venía del aeropuerto, desgraciadamente no pudo encontrarte…

-Le dije que estabas de guardia en el hospital.

Candy sintió culpabilidad por la mentira que había dicho a su madre, pero no iba a decirle dónde había estado en realidad.

-Le he contado lo sucedido…

-dijo que no tenía idea, y se ofreció a cubrir todos los gastos funerarios, pero le he dicho que los gastos ya han sido cubiertos.

Katherine se detuvo abruptamente, no quería charlar sobre William, aún estaba muy dolida por lo ocurrido, y sospechaba que a Candy le pasaba lo mismo, así que cambio de tema.

-Albert me ha pedido que te ayude con los preparativos para la boda, él piensa que yo debería diseñar el vestido, pero le he dicho que esa será una decisión tuya, aunque estaré encantada de ayudarte.

La expresión de Candy era sombría… aún estaba pensando que decir, cuando Katherine dijo.

-Candice, dime de una buena vez que está sucediendo, estás empezando a preocuparme… ¿Estás enferma? O es que…. O no Dios mío… ¿estás embarazada?

Candy abrió mucho los ojos y finalmente dijo.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte, no estoy enferma, y tampoco embarazada, vine aquí con dos propósitos… hizo una pausa.

-Primero quería disculparme por mi comportamiento, estos últimos días han sido tan difíciles…

Katherine levantó la mano para detenerla.

-Soy yo quien debería estar disculpándome, debería haberte dicho quien era tu padre hace años, y no permitir que te enteraras así…

Lego madre e hija se abrazaron, y Candy derramó unas cuantas lágrimas.

Lego Katherine le levantó la barbilla, y le dijo.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? –Nada que me digas puede ser tan malo…

-Mamá yo… he decidido romper mi compromiso con Albert.

-¿Qué…? ¿He escuchado bien? ¿Cuándo lo has decidido? ¿No crees que estas precipitándote?, Albert es un buen hombre y te adora…

-Lo sé, sé que me quiere, pero en primer lugar esto no debería haber sucedido, yo no tenía intención de aceptar…

Katherine la miró, animándola a continuar…

Candy le contó una versión resumida de aquella reunión en la que él le propuso matrimonio.

-¿Y por qué no le dijiste inmediatamente? Seguro que lo habría entendido…

-Traté de hacerlo, quise devolverle el anillo la misma noche que me lo entregó, pero él se negó, dijo que hablaríamos cuando volviera de su viaje…

-¿Y ya has hablado con él?

-No, lo cierto es que no he podido hacerlo, quería hacerlo esta tarde cuando se presentó en mi apartamento, pero no estaba en condiciones…

-Debes hablar con él cuanto antes.

Candy se sorprendió por la respuesta de su madre.

-¿No estás enfadada?

-Por supuesto que no, como te dije, pienso que Albert es un buen hombre, y nada me habría encantado más que verte con un hombre como él, pero si tu no le amas, entonces debes hacer que te escuche, tiene que comprender.

Después de hablar un rato más, se fueron a dormir, para Candy resultó muy extraño volver a dormir en su habitación, nada había cambiado, todo estaba en su sitio, incluso los posters que había colgado en las paredes, se sentía como una intrusa en aquel lugar, sin embargo, quizá el cambio de aires le ayudaría a reunir el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a Albert…

Ya lo había retrasado por demasiado tiempo, no podía seguir esperando, esperar el momento adecuado la había metido en el lío en el que se encontraba.

A la mañana siguiente Candy llamó al móvil de Albert.

-Hola Cariño, la saludó él. ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?

-Estoy bien… yo… estoy en casa de mi madre y… me preguntaba si podemos vernos esta tarde…

-Eso no tienes que pedírmelo, estaré disponible para ti cuando lo quieras.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dudas?

-No me hagas caso.

-¿Te apetecería ir a cenar? Podemos ir a Pied á Terre…

-Preferiría que nos viéramos en mi departamento…

-Está bien.

Terminaré unos cuantos pendientes en la oficina e iré para allá.

-Te veré entonces, dijo Candy y colgó.

Ella permaneció en casa de su madre unos momentos más y luego se despidió.

Llegó a su departamento con los nervios de punta ¿Qué pasaría si Albert no lo tomaba bien? ¿Y si se ponía como la última vez?

No quería lastimarlo, pero no podía permitirse continuar así.

Albert llegó cerca de las dos de la tarde.

Cando fue a abrir la puerta se encontró con un enorme ramo de rosas.

-Gracias, son preciosas dijo ella, repitiendo parte del episodio del día anterior.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Un café estaría bien, dijo él.

Ella asintió y fue a ocultarse a la cocina.

Preparo el café y puso una bandeja de galletas, porque los pastelillos le traían recuerdos de alguien más…

Ella dejó la bandeja en la mesita, y luego se sentó en el sillón frente a Albert.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algún problema?

-Tenemos que hablar, dijo ella.

-Cariño, creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación, ya te dije que puedes utilizar las tarjetas…

-¡No son las malditas tarjetas de lo que quiero hablar! dijo ella un poco alterada.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedió con tu padre? Albert hizo ademán de levantarse de su asiento, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Quiero hablar sobre el compromiso… tenemos una conversación pendiente, dijiste que podríamos hablar cuando volvieras de España…

-Ah, dijo Albert sin entusiasmo. Creí que ya habíamos superado eso…

-No, no lo hemos superado.

-Te escuchó, dijo Albert con cierto tono de frialdad.

Candy se levantó y fue a buscar el anillo de brillantes que él le había entregado y se lo ofreció.

-¿Qué significa esto? Dijo él negándose a tomar el anillo.

-Significa que estoy devolviéndote tu libertad, no puedo casarme contigo.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Albert yo… inhaló profundamente antes de decir:

-el matrimonio es algo sagrado… se supone que cuándo dos personas se comprometen en matrimonio es porque ya no pueden pasar un día más separados, es porque su amor es… intenso…

Hemos estado juntos por un año… y lamentablemente no he logrado sentirme de esa manera… no puedo dar ese paso. No puedo continuar engañándome, no es justo para ninguno de los dos, dijo ella dejando la cajita negra y su contenido sobre la mesa.

-No puedo creer que seas tan infantil, lo que tu estas describiéndome parece salido de un cuento de hadas…

-Pues esa es la idea que yo tengo… es como espero que sucedan las cosas…

-Creí que estarías encantada, creí que después de un año de salir…

-Cuando comenzamos a salir, cometí el error de creer que con el tiempo llegaría a sentir… algo más que amistad, pero me equivoque, y lo siento, siento no habértelo dicho antes, siento que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, yo… yo nunca he querido lastimarte.

-Creí que con el tiempo… dijo él.

-Sí, yo también lo creí, admitió ella, pero no ha sido así… lo siento.

-¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto hasta ahora?

-No lo sé, tal vez por cobardía… pero no puedo más…

-Creo que estás apresurándote, si me das un poco más de tiempo yo…

Candy negó con la cabeza…

-Las cosas no funcionan así… es mejor para los dos que cada uno siga su camino, estoy segura de que tarde o temprano encontrarás…

-¿Hay alguien más no es cierto?

Ella parpadeo varias veces, sorprendida.

-¿estás dejándome para convertirte en la puta de alguien más? Dijo Albert, que ya estaba fuera de sus casillas.

Ella no respondió ante el evidente intento de Albert de sacarla de sus casillas.

-No puedo creerme que quieras destruir lo que tenemos de esa manera. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Cómo demonios voy a explicarle a mi familia que no habrá boda?

-Diles la verdad, diles que he sido yo quien ha roto el compromiso.

Albert se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres pensarlo un poco más? Aún estamos a tiempo de…

-No, ya he tomado una decisión, lo siento mucho, dijo ella mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Entonces Albert comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

-Deseo que seas muy feliz, dijo, aunque sus palabras no sonaron sinceras.

Cuando vio a Albert salir, sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón, después de todo Albert había representado una parte importante de su vida, habían compartido buenos momentos juntos, pero tenían que pasar página si querían ser felices alguna vez, porque estaba más que claro que juntos nunca lo serían.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

La recepcionista de British Airways había llamado a la habitación de hotel en la que Terry estaba hospedado, estaba confirmándole que en breve recibiría el boleto de avión que lo llevaría a Sao Paulo.

Allí una avioneta privada estaría esperándolo para llevarlo hasta Interlagos.

Estaba terminando de empacar, cuando recibió una llamada de Eliza.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Hay algún problema con el viaje?

-No, bueno si, diablos no, no hay ningún problema con el viaje. Es…

-¿Qué pasa?

-El abogado de William me contactó esta mañana, ha dejado sus datos, quiere que te pongas en contacto con él cuanto antes… al parecer William ha dejado un testamento…

Se hizo un largo silencio…

-¿No debería estar contactando a Katherine White?

-Sí, eso es lo mismo que yo le dije, incluso le proporcioné los datos de contacto de ella, pero insistió en que debía hablar contigo.

-Está bien, hablaré con él.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Terry se puso en contacto con Philip Watson.

Éste le pidió que se reunieran en el despacho que tenía en Lombard street.

Una hora más tarde, Terry estaba entrando en una elegante estancia.

Una mujer mayor lo recibió.

-Usted debe ser el señor Grandchester ¿no es así?

Terry asintió.

-lo están esperando, dijo.

Y luego le señaló una puerta.

Terry dudó unos instantes antes de entrar, inspiró hondo y entró.

Watson era un hombre mayor, quizá de unos sesenta años, no era muy alto, y tenía un rostro regordete y bastante común, sin embargo poseía una personalidad que lo hacía hacerse respetar dónde quiera que se plantara.

El hombre estaba detrás de un escritorio de caoba, cuándo vio entrar a Terry, inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y le ofreció la mano.

-Señor Grandchester, es un placer conocerle, es una suerte que se encontrara aquí aún, entiendo que la competencia es este fin de semana.

Terry iba a decir algo, pero permaneció callado, se sorprendió de que aquel hombre estuviera tan al corriente de sus actividades.

-La verdad es que estaba por salir al aeropuerto.

El hombre asintió.

-Mi… Directora de relaciones públicas me ha dicho…

-Veo que es usted de los hombres que van al grano.

-Supongo que la señorita Leagan le mencionó el asunto por el que lo he hecho venir…

-Sí, me lo ha dicho.

-Discúlpeme, pero ¿no debería usted estar contactando a la familia de Will, en vez de a mí?

-William dejó precisas instrucciones de que debía contactarte antes de que su testamento fuera leído.

Terry no pudo disimular su desconcierto.

Entonces Philip comenzó con su explicación.

Como sabes, William estaba trabajando en un proyecto independiente…

-Lo lamento, pero desconozco los detalles.

William y yo nunca hablamos de sus proyectos personales…

-él estaba trabajando en una investigación muy importante. –continuó Phillip ignorando lo que Terry había dicho.

Estaba desarrollando una fórmula para crear un combustible capaz de sustituir a la gasolina.

Terry reprimió el deseo de abrir la boca, asombrado…

Philip adoptó un aire mucho más serio y prosiguió.

Al principio, sus investigaciones fueron públicas, incluso había conseguido el patrocinio de importantes empresas, sin embargo los inversores se retiraron poco a poco debido al desastre de las primeras pruebas.

Pero William no se amilanó y continuó con su proyecto, obteniendo mejores resultados cada vez.

Como suele suceder en estos casos, la investigación de William también comenzó a ganar enemigos.

August Crawford, dueño de la refinería más importante de los Estados Unidos, al ver la amenaza que representaba la investigación, trató de sabotear a Willliam.

Primero le ofreció grandes cantidades de dinero a cambio de olvidarse de su trabajo, después le ofreció cargos muy importantes en la *FIA, por supuesto, tenía el poder necesario para hacerlo, pero William no aceptó.

Entonces comenzaron las amenazas…

William cometió el error de pensar que la FIA lo respaldaría, pero no hicieron nada al respecto, así que William se vio obligado a renunciar, pensando que de esa manera las amenazas se terminarían, después de todo, Crawford había logrado su objetivo.

Por aquel entonces, William y su esposa se habían establecido en Nueva York, por un tiempo vivieron tranquilos, la ciudad era segura, era el lugar ideal para criar a su pequeña hija, y quizá, con el tiempo, agrandar la familia…

Pero una vez más se equivocaron, Crawford que siempre fue un hombre vengativo, comenzó una persecución contra ellos.

Entonces William tomó la decisión que consideró la mejor.

Decidió que si Crawford iba a perseguirlo de todas formas, entonces debía terminar lo que había comenzado.

Pero no quería poner a su familia en peligro, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era dejarlas.

Después de todo Crawford lo quería solo a él.

Terry comenzó a atar cabos, ahora todo tenía más sentido.

-Hace algunos de años, William perfeccionó su fórmula, pero con la amenaza de Crawford alrededor, no podía hacer público su descubrimiento.

Pero las cosas dieron un giro inesperado cuando hace un par de meses, pues Crawford murió, entonces, William pensó que era el momento adecuado de hacer público su trabajo.

Lo planeo con mucho cuidado, estaba muy ilusionado con poder regresar a casa después de tantos años…

-¿Así que planeaba hacer público su trabajo aquí en Londres?

-Sí, lo haría después de la competencia…

-Aún no entiendo que tengo que ver yo con todo esto, no me malinterprete, William era una gran persona y teníamos una buena relación, casi me atrevería a decir que fuimos amigos pero…

Phillip sonrió.

-William te consideraba más que un amigo… fuiste la persona que le dio la oportunidad de volver… él te apreciaba mucho.

-No entiendo porque…

-William sabía que aún corría mucho peligro, estaba consciente de que era muy probable que no sobreviviera, así que decidió que lo mejor era ocultar la fórmula para evitar que cayera en las manos equivocadas…

Dividió la fórmula en cuatro partes, y las escondió en diferentes lugares del mundo…

Terry frunció el ceño, pensativo, y finalmente murmuró…

-Cuatro competencias…

Una vez más Phillip mostró su enigmática sonrisa.

-Veo que William no se equivocó contigo muchacho, le dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

-Pero ¿qué pasa con la familia de Will? ¿Cómo se supone que sabré dónde está la fórmula? ¿Qué haré si no la encuentro?

De repente algo en la mente de Terry se encendió y se llenó de temor...

-No fue un ataque al azar ¿cierto? Me refiero a los hombres que nos atacaron…

El rostro de Phillip se ensombreció…

-Por desgracia, aún no hemos podido identificar la fuente de los atacantes, estoy seguro de que es alguien relacionado con Crawford, pero… hasta donde tengo conocimiento, Crawford no tuvo hijos, al menos no con su esposa.

-Espera, has dicho que no han podido identificar a los atacantes… ¿usted y quienes más están involucrados en esto?

-Solo Anthony Brown y yo…

\- Anthony es mi sobrino, y es un agente muy experimentado en verdad, pero ni siquiera él con toda su experiencia y capacidad ha podido encontrar una conexión entre el ataque y Crawford.

La realidad es que no sabemos a quién estamos enfrentándonos.

-Entonces ellas corren gran peligro, dijo Terry…

-Me temo que así es…

-Sin embargo, es Candice quién está más expuesta.

Terry trató de ocultar el pánico que sintió, en cambio, expresó su desconcierto, ¿por qué es ella quien corre más peligro?

-Porque William la nombró heredera universal de todas sus posesiones… incluida su fórmula… -de alguna manera, ellos lo averiguaron… Willliam pensó que quizá tú podrías protegerla…

-Pero yo…

-Sé que es una responsabilidad enorme, y entendería si decides no involucrarte…

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

Phillip bufó, exasperado por la interrupción, pues le había dado precisas instrucciones a su secretaria para que no lo interrumpiera nadie…

-Adelante.

Terry reconoció a la mujer que lo recibió, parecía avergonzada, apenas asomó la cabeza, pero aún así anunció con voz firme.

La señorita White está aquí…

*FIA: Federación internacional de automovilismo.


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES DEJO LOS SIGUIENTES DOS CAPÍTULOS.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

Candy estaba aún tratando de recuperar la calma, después de su encuentro con Albert, aún no se podía creer que las cosas hubiesen terminado tan mal, a ella le habría gustado seguir manteniendo su amistad con él, sin embargo, también era consciente de que no hubiese sido posible de todas formas.

Al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviada, porque al fin había sido capaz de reunir el coraje suficiente para hacer que Albert la escuchara.

Decidió entonces que quizá sería un buen momento para presentarse en el hospital y comunicarle al director que comenzaría a presentarse de manera normal al trabajo, ya era hora de que tomara las riendas de su vida nuevamente.

Tomó una ducha y fue a arreglarse, estaba por salir cuando sonó el teléfono, pensó que quizá su madre la llamaba para preguntarle cómo habían ido las cosas con Albert, pero en vez de eso, una voz de mujer la saludó.

-¿Señorita White?

-Si.

La voz de la mujer sonó muy amable, y por su tono, Candy intuyó que se trataba de una mujer mayor.

-La llamó de Watson y asociados.

Candy había escuchado hablar del famoso bufete de abogados, pero no podía imaginar por qué estaban contactándola

-Estoy llamándola debido a que esta tarde se efectuará la lectura del testamento del señor William White, y como su hija, es necesario que usted se presente en nuestras oficinas.

La mujer le dio todos los datos e incluso se ofreció a enviar un vehículo a recogerla.

Sin embargo, Candy rechazó la oferta.

La cita era hasta las seis de la tarde, pero ella ya estaba arreglada y lista para salir, así que pensó que podría ir andando, Lombard Street estaba a corta distancia, además podía detenerse un poco para mirar los aparadores de las tiendas de aquel elegante barrio.

Después de colgar el teléfono, Candy llamó a su madre.

Ella contestó inmediatamente, Candy le habló de la llamada que había recibido, Katherine no parecía sorprendida, pero cuando Candy le preguntó si asistiría a la cita con el abogado, ella le dijo que no lo haría.

-Entiendo que esto sea muy difícil para ti, pero, quizá haya algo importante, algo que Will… mi padre, crea que debas saber…

-No, no lo hay…

-Escucha, cariño, odio tener que decirte esto por teléfono, pero conozco perfectamente el contenido de ese testamento, tu padre y yo lo redactamos hace años.

Phillip Watson me llamó hace un par de días, y me aseguró que el testamento está tal y como lo redactamos… bueno, quizá haya un par de modificaciones, pero en ese documento se expresa la voluntad de ambos…

-Pero… ¿cómo?

-Candy, hija, en verdad, no sabes cuánto siento que tengas que estar lidiando con todo este asunto y con todos los secretos que implica…

Candy inspiró profundamente.

-Supongo que debo hacerlo… es lo que mi padre querría…

Llegó temprano al despacho de Watson, allí una mujer mayor la recibió. En cuanto la saludó, Candy reconoció su timbre de voz, había sido ella quien la había llamado.

-Phillip está ocupado ahora, pero inmediatamente le avisaré que estás aquí.

-Oh, no es necesario, puedo esperar…

La mujer hizo caso omiso y se alejó por el pasillo, acto seguido le hizo una seña para que se acercara, cuando lo hizo, pudo escuchar la voz de dos hombres, sin duda, una tenía que pertenecer a Watson, pero la otra… era tan familiar, era de alguien que tenía el tono de voz justo como…

No, eso era absolutamente imposible, porque en ese preciso momento, él debía estar viajando a Brasil…

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Terry no pudo disimular su sorpresa cuando la secretaria anunció que Candy acababa de llegar a la oficina, hasta hace unas horas pensaba que quizá no volvería a verla.

Watson también estaba sorprendido, le había dado instrucciones a su secretaria para que se pusiera en contacto con ella, pero no esperaba que respondiera tan pronto.

Se recompuso y se volvió hacia Terry.

-Lo siento, se suponía que la señorita White llegaría hasta dentro de media hora.

-¿Te importaría que la haga pasar? –De cualquier forma ya te he dicho todo.

Terry asintió, aunque lo hizo más por inercia, en realidad no estaba preparado para verla, especialmente después de lo que había pasado, seguramente ella creía que era un idiota que se aprovechó de un momento de confusión, aún así no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de verla otra vez.

Pensó por un momento en lo que Watson le había dicho.

Ella estaba en un grave peligro, y aunque él no estaba precisamente entusiasmado por involucrarse en un asunto tan peligroso, la idea de Candy siendo amenazada y perseguida, hizo que se estremeciera, así que decidió que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para protegerla, aún si ella no quería volver a cruzar una palabra con él.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Cuando la secretaria le indicó que podía pasar, Candy vaciló, era obvio que Watson no estaba esperándola tan temprano, sin embargo, de cualquier forma agradeció poder terminar ese asunto rápidamente.

Se había pasado todo el trayecto pensando en el contenido del testamento, era bastante evidente que el trabajo de su padre le había proporcionado bastantes recursos, cómo si no había podido permitirse costear todos los pequeños lujos de los que ella y su madre habían gozado siempre.

La casa donde vivían no era muy grande ni lujosa, pero les pertenecía por completo, por otra parte, Candy siempre había asistido a colegios privados, además también estaba la boutique de su madre.

Cuándo Candy era una adolecente, solía preguntarse cómo una madre sotera podía permitirse todo eso, y cuando preguntaba a su madre, ella respondía que había recibido una jugosa herencia de parte de sus padres, cosa que Candy nunca cuestionó.

En fin, ahora conocería una parte más de los secretos que sus padres tenían.

Apenas asomó la cabeza por la puerta, cuando lo vio…

No se había equivocado en absoluto… aquella voz no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a Terry Grandchester…

Un intenso sonrojo apareció en su rostro cuando finalmente entró en la habitación, desvió la mirada y se disculpó por la intromisión.

-Siento haber interrumpido… si gustan puedo esperar afuera a que terminen su conversación.

-Oh, no, querida, creo que no podías haber llegado en mejor momento.

Terry vio cómo ella desviaba la mirada, intentando deliberadamente no mirarlo, así que decidió mantener la distancia.

Terry se ofreció a salir de la habitación mientras Philip daba lectura al testamento de William, pensó que sería adecuado darle a Candy privacidad.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió, cuando ella le pidió que se quedara.

Lo había dicho en un susurró, pero sus palabras fueron claras.

Philip comenzó a leer el testamento.

Allí, William la nombraba heredera de todas sus posesiones, fue entonces que Candy comprendió por qué su madre no había querido asistir, básicamente el asunto del testamento sólo la involucraba a ella.

Philip comenzó a leer una lista nada corta de las cosas que formaban parte del patrimonio de William, pero se reservó de mencionar la fórmula, eso requería una explicación especial.

Candy se preguntó qué había llevado a William a nombrarla a ella su heredera, en vez de dejarle sus bines a su madre, y no dudó en expresar su inquietud.

-¿Por qué William, quiero decir, mi padre, ha decidido dejarme a mí sus bienes en lugar de a mi madre?

-Quiero decir, no es que no agradezca sus buenas intenciones pero…

-Verás… todo esto tiene una explicación…

Quizá Katherine te haya mencionado algunas cosas…

Philip comenzó a relatarle la historia que antes le había contado a Terry, reservándose las partes que creyó más importantes.

-Tus padres creyeron que quizá no vivirían lo suficiente como para verte crecer, así que se aseguraron de que quedaras bien protegida por si acaso…

-No lo entiendo…

-Con el tiempo, y conforme el peligro se desvaneció, William le ofreció a tu madre modificar el testamento, después de todo, ya no había razón para temer que pudieras quedarte sola y desprotegida.

Sin embargo tu madre se negó, fue entonces que William decidió comprar para ella la boutique, y así proporcionarle un medio con el que pudiera sentirse útil, y a la vez generar sus propios recursos.

Candy permaneció pensativa, las piezas en el rompecabezas de su pasado estaban encajando poco a poco, por supuesto, no era agradable para ella descubrirlo después de tanto tiempo, hubiera preferido que su madre fuera sincera y se lo hubiera contado, pero al menos ahora sabía con certeza que su padre las había querido.

Escuchó con paciencia todo lo que Philip le explicaba, incluido el asunto de la fórmula.

En todo ese tiempo, Terry permaneció callado, mientras Candy se devanaba los sesos intentando saber en dónde encajaba Terry, entonces una luz se encendió en la mente de Candy y por un momento comprendió el por qué de la presencia de Terry, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo o en qué podría ayudarla.

Lo único que tenía claro, era que sus caminos no se habían cruzado al azar, el destino los había reunido por un motivo.

Al ver a Candy tan pensativa, Philip se apresuró a decir.

-Señorita White, entiendo su renuencia a hacerse cargo de este asunto, y le aseguro que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para evitar que la fórmula de William caiga en las manos equivocadas, y no debe temer por su seguridad, hay gente trabajando en ello, y créame, usted y su madre estarán bien protegidas.

Entonces Terry intervino:

Se acercó a ella, aunque no demasiado, iba a tomarle las manos, pero se recordó que no debía hacerlo, se limitó a decirle.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para encontrar la fórmula.

Entonces Terry se acercó a la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse, después de todo no había más motivos para permanecer allí.

-¡Espera! -le dijo Candy sin saber exactamente lo que hacía.

-¡Quiero buscar la fórmula yo misma…!

Terry se detuvo en seco.

Mientras Philip intentaba sopesar lo que Candy acababa de decir… pensaba que estaba muerta de miedo, después de todo le había parecido tan frágil…

Esa muchacha no podía estar hablando en serio…

Terry volvió sobre sus pasos, y esta vez la tomó de las manos.

-Escucha, esto será muy peligroso, y luego dijo en voz baja, más para sí mismo, no quiero que te pongas en peligro, preferiría saber que estás bien protegida y a salvo.

-El agente Brawn y su gente se encargarán de todo…

Candy se soltó violentamente, estaba casi histérica.

-¡No soy una niña pequeña! ¡Yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones! Dijo Candy algo alterada. Si no están dispuestos a ayudarme, entonces buscaré yo misma la información, estoy segura de que entre las pertenencias de mi padre podre encontrar lo que busco.

Terry la miró con preocupación, tenía los medios para asegurarse de que no intentara nada absurdo, podría mantenerla vigilada, y asegurarse de se limitara a obedecer a Philip, sin embargo, la comprendía, sí él estuviera en su lugar, seguramente se habría lanzado al peligro sin pensarlo.

La única manera de mantenerla vigilada era…

-Está bien, dijo Terry, aún inseguro, esta noche saldremos rumbo a Brasil… será mejor que tengas el pasaporte a mano, debemos estar a las 8 en el aeropuerto…


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Terry llegó a su habitación de hotel, mientras trataba de sopesar la magnitud de lo que acababa de hacer…

Había hecho exactamente lo que se había prometido no hacer…

Mantenerse cerca de Candice White.

Sin embargo era inútil intentar nadar contracorriente, desde el principio se había negado a seguir sus propias reglas y se había visto dominado por sus emociones.

Terry se preguntó en qué estaría pensando ella…

Quizá en cuestión de minutos recibiría una llamada suya en la que le diría que no iría a Brasil porque no podía abandonar a su madre y mucho menos a su novio para ir en busca de quien sabe qué cosa y exponiéndose a peligros desconocidos…

-Sí él estuviera en el lugar de aquel hombre, ni en sueños le permitiría marcharse… antes iría él mismo…

Entonces una idea se cruzó por su cabeza… ¿Sería que Candy planeaba llevar a su novio?

Dios, eso sería algo que ni en sueños podría llegar a soportar…

Comenzó entonces a practicar cientos de excusas para cancelar el viaje.

Hasta que finalmente se rindió, y llamó a Eliza…

Le pidió que comprara un segundo boleto de avión y que lo hiciera llegar al apartamento de Candy.

Eliza quiso preguntarle por qué razón Candy viajaba con él, sin embargo Terry le dijo que no había tiempo para explicaciones.

Eliza captó la inseguridad en la voz de Terry, así que tomó nota mental y decidió que era mejor adquirir un seguro de cancelación por si acaso.

Terry se dedicó el resto de la tarde a terminar de empacar, ya casi estaba todo listo, pero necesitaba mantenerse ocupado, porque entre más avanzaba la tarde, cada vez perdía más esperanzas de que ella lo llamara y cancelara todo.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Candy entró en su departamento, no comprendía por qué se había puesto en esa posición, si era sincera consigo misma, hubiera preferido dejar que alguien más se ocupara del asunto, pero eso es lo que haría la antigua Candy, permitir que los demás tomaran las riendas de su vida y sentarse a mirar. Pero ahora ella se sentía diferente, de alguna manera, su experiencia con Albert la había cambiado, y nunca más permitiría que tomaran decisiones por ella.

Tenía el tiempo escaso para preparar el equipaje, tomar una ducha, llamar a su madre y salir rumbo al aeropuerto.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía un boleto de avión… diablos, ni siquiera sabía cómo haría para encontrar a Terry entre toda la multitud, él se había marchado tan pronto… y no le había mencionado nada… Entonces se sintió frustrada, quizá él nunca tuvo la intención de llevarla, y aquí estaba ella preparando el equipaje como una estúpida.

Además sabía que era prácticamente imposible conseguir un boleto de avión con el tiempo tan escaso, y aunque lo lograra, no sería nada barato… ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en ello.

Se enfadó mucho, estaba a punto de arrojar la maleta al piso, cuando llamaron a su puerta.

Apenas fue capaz de disimular su enojo cuando abrió la puerta.

-Señorita White, han traído un paquete para usted, anunció el señor Whittman.

Candy miró al mensajero que le sonrió amablemente.

-¿Sería usted tan amable de firmar el recibo?

Candy tomó el lapicero y firmó automáticamente, entonces el hombre le entregó un sobre.

Candy iba a abrirlo cuando se percató de que el señor Whittman aún estaba allí.

-Han llamado del aeropuerto para informar que un vehículo la recogerá dentro de quince minutos…

Candy apenas pudo disimular su sorpresa, pero se limitó a asentir.

-¿Sale usted de viaje con el señor Andrew? -preguntó Whittman.

-No, y dudó que el señor Andrew vuelva a pasarse por aquí dijo Candy a modo de respuesta, y luego entró en su apartamento.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Terry había llegado con mucha anticipación al aeropuerto, ya se había encargado de la documentación, y estaba tratando de decidir si debía abordar, o debía esperar unos minutos por si ella llegaba.

Fue entonces que la vio…

Miraba hacia todas las direcciones, parecía perdida entre la multitud.

En cuestión de segundos Terry se encontró abriéndose paso entre la multitud para llegar hasta ella.

Ella no se había percatado de su presencia, así que él se limitó a tocarle el hombro.

Ella se volvió inmediatamente.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Candy entró en el aeropuerto mirando en todas direcciones mientras trataba de encontrar el lugar dónde supuestamente tenía que encontrarse con Terry.

Nunca había estado en el aeropuerto, mucho menos para abordar un avión, se sintió abrumada por la cantidad de gente que había.

Mientras avanzaba con maleta en mano con pasos lentos, la gente pasaba a su lado, algunos la miraban con curiosidad, otros casi la habían atropellado al pasar a su lado, y unos cuantos más se habían limitado a pasar a su lado.

Fue entonces cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

Cuando se volvió, vio a un hombre alto, que llevaba una gabardina negra y una bufanda blanca que le cubría la mitad del rostro.

Evidentemente aquel hombre trataba de pasar desapercibido, aún así no podía ocultar que era un hombre bastante guapo.

Candy iba a pedirle indicaciones, pero al mirarlo con detenimiento lo reconoció.

-Terry… dijo en voz baja…

Pero él no pareció escucharla, lo vio mirando hacia todas direcciones como esperando ser interrumpidos en cualquier momento.

Después de algunos segundos, pareció relajarse y finalmente reaccionó, incluso le sonrió, aunque no era esa sonrisa que le había mostrado días antes.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarle la maleta de las manos.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, en cualquier momento abordaremos, dijo él ofreciéndole el brazo, mismo que Candy se sintió aliviada de tomar.

Por algún motivo se sintió extrañamente protegida y segura.

Aunque también se preguntó a que venía su actitud tan extraña…

Estaba marcando claramente las distancias… era amable, por supuesto, pero no había esa misma confianza que sintió cuando estuvieron en casa de los padres de él.

Él la condujo hasta la sala de espera reservada para los pasajeros VIP, Candy ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar qué clase de boleto era el que le habían enviado, pero ahora sabía con seguridad que aquello debía haber costado una verdadera fortuna. Se sintió tentada a romper el silencio, pero no se atrevió, en vez de eso se limitó a aceptar las atenciones que los empleados de la aerolínea.

Permanecieron callados hasta que por fin anunciaron la salida del vuelo.

Candy creía que iría dónde los demás pasajeros, pero la azafata los condujo a un compartimiento privado, que incluso contaba con su propio personal de servicio.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

La tensión que Terry sentía disminuyó considerablemente cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nadie con ella, se sintió mucho más relajado y le ofreció el brazo para poder escoltarla.

Aún así no dejó de tener la sensación de que en cualquier momento serían interrumpidos por el novio de ella.

La espera se le hizo eterna, era evidente que ella no estaba pasándola mejor que él, incluso había dedicado todo el tiempo a beber café y a charlar con la mujer de la limpieza.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando estuvieron a bordo, incluso se sintió feliz al saber que viajarían solos.

-¿Quieres beber algo? –le preguntó él con amabilidad.

-No, gracias, respondió ella.

Luego ocupó su lugar, que era el asiento junto a la ventana.

Por las bocinas estratégicamente colocadas por todo el avión, Candy escuchó la voz de un hombre que se presentó como el piloto, y que les informó que en breve despegarían, por lo que les suplicaba abrochar bien sus cinturones y ubicar el equipo de seguridad.

Eran las indicaciones de rutina, pero para Candy era algo nuevo, Terry notó que las manos le temblaban ligeramente cuando intentaba abrochar su cinturón, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que quizá era la primera vez que salía de Inglaterra…. No quizá era la primera vez que salía de Londres…

Se apresuró a auxiliarla, con manos expertas le ajustó el cinturón y se aseguró de que estuviera bien sujeto.

-¿Es tu primera vez?

-¿disculpa?

-¿Es la primera vez que sales de Inglaterra?

Ella se sonrojó, seguramente le parecía patético viajar al lado de una mujer que ni siquiera sabía cómo ajustar el cinturón porque nunca había estado en un avión.

Terry no esperó a escuchar su respuesta, su sonrojo se lo había confirmado, así que intentó calmarla.

-Bueno, no es la gran cosa, ya verás que en cuanto despeguemos, ni siquiera notarás que estamos volando.

Ella le sonrió, agradecida por las palabras de aliento, ahora se parecía mucho más al hombre que había conocido días atrás.

El avión comenzó a moverse, y Candy sintió una oleada de pánico, ¿y si las cosas no salían bien?

Pero tan pronto como sus temores aparecieron, se fueron al sentir la calidez de la mano de Terry, que había entrelazado sus dedos con los suyos en un intento de ofrecerle calma, lo que funcionó bastante bien, porque ni siquiera notó cuando el avión ascendió, todo lo que supo es que en cuestión de minutos se encontraba surcando el cielo nocturno Londinense.

Terry sabía que esa clase de gestos eran excesivos, pero no podía evitarlo, ella desde el principio sintió la necesidad de protegerla.

Permanecieron callados una vez más, sin embargo en todo ese tiempo, sus manos permanecieron unidas.

Muchas preguntas pugnaban por salir, pero ninguno inició la conversación, Terry reconoció los signos de la fatiga en Candy, y decidió que sería mejor dejarla descansar.

-Luces muy cansada, será mejor que duermas un poco, será un vuelo largo.

-Gracias, pero no estoy cansada, dijo ella.

Terry asintió, pero no creyó en sus palabras, por lo que se levantó de su asiento para ir en busca de una manta.

Cuando volvió, la encontró acurrucada en el asiento, profundamente dormida y temblando ligeramente a causa del descenso de la temperatura.

Terry sonrió sin poder evitarlo, la cubrió con la manta, y ocupo su lugar nuevamente.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Los primeros rayos del sol que dieron contra el cristal de la ventanilla despertaron a Candy que se removió en su asiento.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, desconcertada por no saber dónde se encontraba.

Luego los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron.

Lentamente se volvió sólo para encontrarse con la visión más maravillosa que había visto en su vida.

Terry Grandchester estaba durmiendo a su lado…

Se veía mucho más joven, sus masculinas facciones estaban relajadas, y su respiración era muy regular, tenía las pestañas larguísimas… y sus labios…. Esos labios que la habían besado…. Apenas podía creer que hubiera sucedido…

Dios, aquel hombre era increíblemente guapo.

Él comenzó a removerse, y Candy se obligó a apartar la vista y fingir que estaba mirando por la ventana, aunque su sonrojo podría delatarla inmediatamente.

-Hola, la saludó él.

-Hola, respondió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta? ¿Has podido dormir?

-Sí, en realidad he descansado muy bien…

-Es una de las ventajas de viajar en esta sección, le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-No podría hacer esto casi cada semana, de no ser por esos cómodos asientos… -dijo él el tono de broma.

Candy suspiro de alivio al ver que la tensión que había sentido entre ellos comenzaba a disminuir.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Candy sintió como su estómago comenzaba a protestar, y recordó que no había probado alimento desde la tarde del día anterior, así que asintió algo avergonzada.

Terry le hizo una seña a la azafata que estaba a su servicio y le pidió que les llevara el desayuno.

Como por arte de magia la parte frontal de los asientos se transformó en una mesa, donde llegaron toda clase de platillos…

-¿Cómo…? –preguntó Candy.

-Te lo dije, esta sección tiene sus ventajas, dijo Terry sonriendo.

Comieron tranquilamente, sin pensar en nada más que lo agradable que les resultaba su mutua compañía.

Cuando terminaron, el silencio reinó entre ellos, hasta que Terry lo rompió.

-Lo siento…

Ella lo miró sin saber a qué se refería exactamente, hasta que él se aclaró la garganta...

-Siento lo que sucedió aquel día que te dejé en tu apartamento…

-Oh… fue todo lo que Candy pudo decir sin atreverse a decir nada más, luego se hizo otro silencio, que esta vez fue mucho más largo.

-Espero no haberte causado problemas con… ¿Cómo es que se llama?

-Albert…

-Claro… Albert…

-este viaje… ¿crees que encontraremos…? –preguntó Candy tratando de cambiar el tema.

Tenemos que hacerlo, dijo él, dándole un suave apretón en la mano…

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿Qué opina Albert sobre este viaje? Es decir… creí que vendría contigo…

-Sí, es decir no… es que… Albert y yo… no estamos juntos… ya no más…

Si Terry sintió sorpresa por la revelación, no lo demostró, en cambio, la miró, esperando que ella dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo.

De cualquier forma, Terry se sentía inexplicablemente feliz, al saber que ella estaba libre… tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, y se obligó a decir:

-Lo siento mucho…

-Está bien, fue lo mejor para ambos…

Luego cada uno se quedó absortó en sus pensamientos…


	14. Chapter 14

A media tarde aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Sao Paulo.

Candy estaba impresionada por el tamaño del aeropuerto, y la cantidad de personas que había.

Hacía demasiado calor, y ella no estaba muy preparada para ello, pensó en la ropa que había en su maleta.

Obviamente no había pensado mucho en el clima tropical.

Terry notó su incomodidad.

-¿Quieres cambiarte de ropa?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que sirva de mucho.

-Entonces será mejor que hagamos algunas compras…

Terry la condujo hacía las tiendas que había en el aeropuerto, sin embargo se lo pensó mejor.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo de turismo?

-Me encantaría.

-Me parece que antes tendremos que arreglar unas cuantas cosas… -Espera aquí, volveré en unos minutos.

Efectivamente, Terry tardó solo unos minutos en volver, y cuando lo hizo, un empleado del aeropuerto volvía con él para ayudarlos a llevar el equipaje.

Afuera, un auto deportivo los esperaba.

Después de acomodar las maletas en el portaequipaje, El empleado le entregó las llaves del auto a Terry, y éste a su vez él le dio una generosa propina.

Luego rodeó el auto para abrirle la puerta a Candy.

-¿Es posible conseguir un auto tan pronto?

-Paulo siempre es capaz de conseguirme un buen auto…

Candy comprendió que se refería al empleado que los había ayudado.

-Primero nos pasaremos por el hotel, quizá quieras refrescarte un poco…

-¿Hotel? –pensé que viajaríamos directo al circuito…

Terry sonrió.

-Ya es tarde, debes estar cansada… ha sido un largo viaje… además, no hará ninguna diferencia, de cualquier manera aunque llegáramos hoy a "Interlagos" no hay nada que hacer, el verdadero trabajo comienza dentro de dos días…

Terry condujo por las calles de Sao Paulo con una pericia envidiable, hasta que llegaron al "hotel Porto". Solo bastaba una mirada para darse cuenta de la elegancia que despedía ese lugar, Candy se quedó maravillada con los candelabros y los pisos de mármol de la recepción.

Sobra decir que jamás había estado en un lugar así.

Terry se encargó de realizar su registro, un empleado se encargó de guiarlos hasta sus habitaciones.

El empleado los guió a través del vestíbulo y abrió las puertas del ascensor, subieron hasta el último piso, cuando las puertas del ascensor de abrieron, se reveló una inmensa habitación… se trataba de una suite con habitación doble... era preciosa, simplemente perfecta…

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Terry le sugirió que fuera a refrescarse mientras él se encargaba de algunos asuntos, luego se reunirían en la salita de la habitación y saldrían de paseo.

Candy entró en su habitación y se maravilló de lo espaciosa que era, hasta el momento no lo había notado, pero la suite ocupaba el piso completo.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar, fue tumbarse en la espaciosa cama unos minutos.

La habitación estaba muy fresca gracias al aire acondicionado.

Después de varios minutos de estar tumbada, decidió que era hora de rebuscar en la maleta y encontrar algo adecuado, aunque lo cierto es que no había nada adecuado en ella para semejante clima, al haber vivido en Londres toda su vida, el guardarropa de Candy consistía básicamente en jeans, blusas con mangas y suéteres a cuello alto. Por supuesto, tenía algún bañador que casi no utilizaba porque las playas inglesas de aguas frías no le agradaban demasiado, además con su trabajo en el hospital no tenía tanto tiempo disponible.

El hospital… apenas tuvo tiempo para llamar a Flammy, una de sus mejores amigas, y pedirle que tramitara una baja por al menos tres meses.

Afortunadamente Flammy no hizo demasiadas preguntas, y el hecho de que ella no le mencionara su repentino viaje facilitó mucho las cosas.

En fin, Candy rebuscó en la maleta. Frustrada por no encontrar nada adecuado, y se metió en el cuarto de baño donde había toda clase de productos de limpieza listos para ser utilizados.

Candy se sintió agradecida de haber podido tomar una refrescante ducha.

Salió del cuarto de baño atándose el albornoz, entonces descubrió que sobre la cama había tres preciosos conjuntos veraniegos con sus respectivos accesorios.

El primero era un vestido de tirantes color durazno con sandalias del mismo tono, el segundo consistía en un capri color caqui y un top negro con zapatillas plateadas, y el tercero era una falda color azul y una blusa blanca sin mangas con zapatillas negras.

Junto a los trajes de verano, había también un vestido de noche color turquesa, era un hermoso modelo, que Candy no pudo resistir la tentación, y se lo probó.

El talle del vestido se ajustaba a su cuerpo como un guante, la blusa estaba hecha de fino encaje, que permitía un atisbo de su piel de porcelana, era sensual, pero muy elegante.

Junto a con la ropa, había una nota.

" _Espero que sean de tu agrado"._

Era una nota simple, pero bastó para hacer que Candy se sonrojara como un tomate, al imaginarlo seleccionando la ropa él mismo.

Sin duda él sabía exactamente cómo seleccionar ropa…

Entonces sin quererlo pensó en todas las mujeres a las que les habría comprado ropa, cómo si no, era tan diestro para adivinar tallas.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que se le borrara la sonrisa.

-¿Cuántas mujeres habían compartido la habitación con él? no, más que eso ¿Cuántas mujeres habían compartido su cama?

Se sintió terriblemente mal por haber pensado que de alguna forma entre ellos había algo especial… él la había hecho sentir como si fuera importante, lo había sentido desde el principio, pero ahora veía que la realidad era muy diferente.

Aunque… si lo pensaba bien, no tenía por qué sentirse mal, ella no estaba allí para coquetear, estaba allí para cumplir una misión, y esa no incluía iniciar un romance, menos aún con un hombre que había demostrado ser a todas luces un Casanova.

Finalmente decidió ponerse el vestido veraniego, porque no pensaba perder la oportunidad de al menos conocer un poco la ciudad.

Cuando salió de su habitación, Terry la esperaba en la salita que dividía las dos habitaciones.

Tenía el cabello húmedo, señal inequívoca de que había tomado una ducha.

Estaba enfadada, pero aún así, no pudo evitar que por unos breves segundos, imágenes de Terry en la ducha inundaran su mente, sin embargo se obligó a apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y se obligó a sonreír, porque tampoco sabía que decir.

Cuando Terry escuchó que el pestillo de la puerta de la habitación de Candy se abría, apartó la vista de su móvil, estaba deseando ver cómo lucía con alguno de esos conjuntos que había mandado traer, sin embargo no estaba preparado para lo que vio…

Cuando habló con la dependienta de la tienda, ésta le aseguró que los modelos que había seleccionado eran muy adecuados para un paseo turístico, y absolutamente adecuados para el clima veraniego. Terry no le prestó demasiada atención, lo único en lo que pensaba era en hacer que Candy se sintiera mucho más cómoda con un atuendo adecuado, sin embargo nunca se imaginó que la combinación resultara tan letal.

El vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a sus generosas curvas, y hacía destacar su diminuta cintura, además, dejaba al descubierto unas espectaculares piernas que…

Se obligó a apartar la vista antes de que resultara demasiado evidente que estaba devorándola con la mirada.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó él, sólo para ocupar su mente en algo que no fueran sus piernas.

Ella asintió, y salieron de la habitación.

Comenzaron su recorrido turístico en el acuario… Candy parecía una niña pequeña, que se maravillaba con cada una de las cosas que observaba, verla tan contenta, hacía que él también estuviera feliz.

De cuando en cuando, alguna persona se acercaba a Terry, reconociendo en él al famoso piloto de fórmula uno, sin embargo Terry fingía no saber a qué se referían, argumentando ser un simplemente un turista que viajaba con su novia para celebrar su aniversario.

Después de visitar el acuario, recorrieron el museo de arte.

Luego volvieron al hotel para descansar un poco, puesto que Terry había hecho planes para visitar el Teatro Municipal para ver la ópera, y después, rematar su breve visita con una deliciosa cena en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad.

-¿Estás pasándola bien? –preguntó Terry.

-Sí, ha sido un día maravilloso, admitió ella. Por cierto, quería agradecerte por la ropa…

Dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-Espero que te haya venido bien, dijo él, arrepintiéndose al instante por la indiscreción.

-Lo cierto es que sí, me han venido de maravilla, luego dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, y con cierta nota de sarcasmo en su voz.

–deberías haber considerado dedicarte a la moda.

Terry notó la transformación en su tono de su voz, y se preguntó por qué parecía estar tan molesta, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

-Gracias, pero yo no elegí la ropa.

-¿A no? –Preguntó ella sin poder ocultar la sorpresa, y sintiendo que su enfado desaparecía.

-El hotel tiene conexión con casi cualquier tienda, le pedí a la recepcionista que enviara a alguien…

Iba a esperar a que estuvieras lista para salir, pero pensé que querrías estar más cómoda.

La mujer que enviaron de la tienda, quería saber tu talla, por suerte te dejaste aquí la chaqueta, la mujer dijo que podía trabajar sobre eso.

De cualquier manera, también dijo que podíamos pasarnos por la tienda, si la ropa no te iba bien, pero me parece que no será necesario, ha acertado perfectamente. –dijo él dándole una mirada de aprobación que hizo que las mejillas de Candy se encendieran otra vez.

-¿Te gustaría bailar? –preguntó, mientras le extendía la mano.

Ella tomó la mano que él le ofrecía.

De pronto se encontró apoyando la mejilla en el pecho de Terry, mientras giraba al compás de la música entre los brazos de Terry.

Sin embargo, como suele suceder en la vida real, el encanto se rompió cuando tuvieron que volver al hotel, porque al día siguiente les aguardaba el inicio de una aventura peligrosa.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo de la habitación, Terry la llevó hasta su puerta, allí, estuvieron varios minutos que parecieron eternos, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo despedirse, hasta que Candy lo sorprendió, dándole un beso en la mejilla, cómo una forma de agradecer la magnífica noche que había tenido. Una vez recuperado de la sorpresa, le dio las buenas noches. Entonces fue el turno de Candy para sorprenderse, cuando Terry le dio un dulce beso en los labios, fue un solo roce, pero causó tal efecto que hizo que Candy tuviera que ir a ocultarse en su habitación, presa del remolino de emociones que sintió. Una parte de Terry no quería dejarla ir, quería detenerla, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que dejarla, había cometido el mismo error dos veces. Y diablos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que es lo que esperaba obtener si continuaba por ese camino, sin duda enamorarse de Candice White no era lo más sensato que podía hacer, pero era precisamente eso lo que estaba haciendo. Se retiró a su habitación con la esperanza de aclarar sus pensamientos, con suerte todo sería mucho más claro con la llegada del nuevo día.

A la mañana siguiente, hicieron las maletas, listos para partir. Ninguno de los dos mencionó lo sucedido.

Terry condujo el automóvil hasta llegar a un edificio enorme y elegante.

Candy se preguntó qué estrían haciendo allí, hasta que Cayó en la cuenta de que Terry había mencionado que una avioneta los llevaría hasta el circuito de "Interlagos".

Ella estaba nerviosa otra vez, pero esta vez no le preocupaba el vuelo, sabía que mientras estuviera con Terry todo estaría bien. Lo que le preocupaba era saber que era lo que se encontraría en aquel viaje, le preocupaba no ser capaz de encontrar la fórmula, pero también le preocupaba lo que pasaría si la encontraba, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer con ella una vez que la encontrara? No lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que no valía la pena atormentarse de esa manera, primero tenía que hallar el valioso trabajo de su padre.

Fue un viaje relativamente corto. Ella estaba impresionada porque nunca pensó que se encontraría en un lugar como ese.

El lugar era increíblemente grande, y desde el aire era todavía más impresionante.

Cuando aterrizaron, una comitiva de reporteros ya estaba esperando, lo que ocasionó que los nervios de Candy se dispararan.

Afortunadamente tan pronto como tocaron tierra, un auto los recogió, consiguiendo eludir fácilmente a la prensa.

-Antes que nada, me gustaría presentarte a mi equipo de trabajo. –No será necesario que los veas a menudo, si lo deseas, puedes permanecer en las instalaciones VIP que el circuito tiene para las familias y los invitados de los pilotos, o bien, después puedo llevarte al hotel donde nos quedaremos este fin de semana.

Candy asintió, no sabía cuál sería la reacción de las personas que trabajaban con Terry, y tampoco sabía si él les daría una explicación para justificar su presencia…

Entonces como si fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos, Terry le dijo:

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que, les gustarás mucho, y en cuanto a lo demás, diremos que te he ofrecido venir a las últimas competencias de la temporada como un homenaje al gran trabajo de tu padre… entre menos personas conozcan los verdaderos motivos, será mucho mejor.

El auto entró a lo que parecía ser un taller mecánico.

-Este es nuestro pit lane, dijo él con orgullo. –Es aquí donde todo comienza.

En cuanto el auto se detuvo, una nueva comitiva se reunió en torno al auto.

Terry bajó del auto, pero Candy se quedó dentro, insegura de lo que hacer.

Por unos breves instantes Terry se quedó de pie, intercambiando palabras con su equipo, Candy no podía escuchar nada porque el ruido de los otros equipos trabajando dificultaba la audición.

Entonces sin más, Terry abrió la puerta del copiloto y le ofreció la mano, para ayudarla a salir.

Inmediatamente los miembros del equipo reaccionaron.

Todos y cada uno de los mecánicos querían estrechar su mano, en señal de admiración y respeto hacia su padre.

Fue impactante darse cuenta de que su padre era una persona muy querida.

-después de saludarlos a todos, Terry la llevó aparte.

Un hombre joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos avellana se le acercó sin vacilar y la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo.

-Me alegra mucho conocerte… aunque no entiendo cómo un hombre como William, pudo haber engendrado una belleza como tú.

Las mejillas de Candy se encendieron inmediatamente.

-Ya basta Archivald, sólo tú eres capaz de decir tantas tonterías. Le dijo una mujer bajita, que Candy no había sido capaz de notar.

-Debes disculpar a Archivald, a veces no sabe cómo comportarse, dijo la mujer.

-Mi nombre es Patricia O´brian dijo ella extendiéndole la mano y brindándole una sonrisa amable, que hizo sentir a Candy bienvenida.

-Siento mucho lo de William, dijo, y a continuación la abrazó.

Luego se volvió, y dijo:

-Éste es Allistear Cornwall, es el jefe de ingenieros, y mi flamante esposo, esto último lo dijo con una risita que dejó claro lo enamorada que estaba.

Él hombre la saludó respetuosamente, y por favor disculpa a mi hermano, dijo y luego fue al lado de su esposa.

Fue entonces que Candy cayó en la cuenta del enorme parecido entre aquellos hombres, mismo que no había notado hasta ese momento.

Entonces Candy se percató de la presencia de una mujer que permanecía detrás del equipo, callada e impasible.

Se presentó como Eliza Leagan, jefa de relaciones públicas de la escudería.

También fue amable, pero Candy no pudo dejar de notar cierta nota de disgusto en su voz.

Definitivamente no la quería cerca.

-Tenemos conferencia con todos los pilotos dentro de dos horas, le dijo a Terry, dándole una palmadita en el brazo, y luego se alejó.

Fue entonces que Candy ató los cabos… Eliza y Terry… quizá ellos…

El solo pensamiento la puso enferma, pero cómo si no podría justificarse la actitud tan fía de Eliza.

Candy no la culpaba, ella también estaría furiosa si su novio atravesara el continente para traer consigo a una desconocida que amenazaba con…

¿Amenazar? Pensó, no, ella no era una amenaza… ahora que sabía que había algo entre ellos procuraría mantener las distancias con Terry y así demostrar que no estaba allí para causar problemas.

-Tengo que ir a prepararme para las primeras prácticas, pero si lo deseas puedo pedirle a alguien que te lleve hasta el hotel para que puedas descansar. Dijo Terry por costumbre, ya que siempre que viajaba con Susana ella prefería mantenerse alejada de ese ambiente, excepto cuando había cámaras de por medio.

Por eso, la respuesta de Candy lo tomó por sorpresa…

-Gracias, pero me gustaría quedarme un poco más aquí, claro, siempre que no moleste a alguien con mi presencia.

En ese momento apareció Paty de nueva cuenta.

-Por supuesto que no es ninguna molestia. ¡Ven, te mostraré lo que hacemos aquí!

Terry fue a ponerse su equipo, no sin antes echar una mirada a Candy que estaba encantada de que Paty estuviera mostrándole todo su equipo.

Terry se montó en el auto, preparado para recibir las indicaciones de Stear, mientras Candy miraba la enorme pantalla con evidente admiración, pensó en lo asombroso que era ver cómo Terry se había transformado rápidamente en un profesional.

Apenas en unos cuantos giros demostró su gran capacidad y rápidamente se colocó por encima de sus competidores, pero entonces sucedió.

A la salida de una curva, tuvo un encontronazo con otro piloto…

La expresión de Stear preocupó a Candy que reflejó su preocupación con una expresión de horror.

-No te preocupes, ha sido un incidente de carrera. -Le dijo Paty, estará bien. -¡mira! Le dijo ella señalando la pantalla en el justo momento en que Terry salía del auto.

Se le veía molesto, pero estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Sin embargo, la expresión de Stear no se relajó nada.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Paty.

-Ha chocado contra Leagan, dijo Stear.

El simple comentario hizo que Paty frunciera el ceño poniendo la misma expresión que Stear…

Por un momento Candy no lo entendió, hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

-Leagan… ¿Tiene algo que ver con Eliza Leagan? –preguntó ella.

-Es su hermano, respondió Stear, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

Candy apenas pudo sopesar la información, y ahora comprendía perfectamente el motivo de las caras largas…

Minutos después, la pantalla mostró un par de grúas que estaban sacando los autos de la pista.

Luego la pantalla mostró la imagen de un Terry frustrado y furioso, que se dirigió directamente al otro piloto.

Terry le dio un empujón y comenzó una discusión.

Inmediatamente aparecieron los comisarios de pista para apartarlos.

Mientras tanto Stear revisaba una y otra vez las imágenes del incidente.

-Lo ha provocado –dijo Stear con firmeza.

Entonces Paty volcó su atención a la pantalla, que mostraba claramente como Neil había cambiado de carril deliberadamente.

Minutos más tarde Terry entró en el pit hecho una furia, tal era su enojo que entró en su oficina y cerró de un portazo, nadie hizo nada para detenerlo, hasta que Candy hizo ademán de ir tras él.

Stear la detuvo, y negó con la cabeza.

-dale unos minutos, en cuanto se calme saldrá, y podremos hablar de lo que ha sucedido.

Candy asintió, aunque no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de ir a ver cómo estaba.

Apenas Terry llegó, Stear recibió una llamada por parte de los comisarios de carrera.

Por la expresión que puso, y por la forma en que agitó las manos, Candy supo que algo iba mal.

Paty también lo supo, porque automáticamente se levantó de su asiento para ir a reunirse con su esposo.

Apenas fueron unos minutos, pero para Candy fueron eternos.

Finalmente Paty regresó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Los comisarios han decidido sancionar a Terry por el incidente con Leagan.

-¿Qué? –Cualquiera con un poco de sentido común habría visto que Terry no provocó el incidente. –dijo Candy

-Lo sé… -dijo Paty, pero a los comisarios no les gustan los pleitos…

Entonces Paty se detuvo abruptamente, pues Terry salió de su oficina.

Aún se le veía enfadado, pero se controló lo suficiente como para mantener una conversación clamada con Stear, acerca de la decisión de los comisarios.

Ahora tendrían que esforzarse para minimizar el daño que la sanción traería.

Stear trabajó durante dos horas sin descanso, Terry estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, ayudándole.

Finalmente se anunció el inicio de la prueba de clasificación.

Entonces Terry regresó a su oficina de nueva cuenta.

Al principio no notó nada extraño, todo estaba exactamente como lo había dejado, hasta que notó el sobre blanco que había en su escritorio.

Su nombre estaba escrito en el reverso, pero no fue capaz de reconocer la caligrafía.

Terry desgarró el sobre y de su interior extrajo una nota.

" _La competencia debes ganar si la llave quieres encontrar"._

Terry no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que quería decir la nota, pero sabía que si quería averiguarlo, tenía que hacer todo lo posible por ganar…


	15. Chapter 15

Una fina lluvia cayó sobre el circuito en el momento de la prueba de clasificación.

No era nada que los pilotos no supieran manejar, ni siquiera había sido necesario cambiar a los neumáticos de lluvia.

Sin embargo el sofocante calor, se había vuelto prácticamente imposible de soportar, parecía como si estuviesen encerrados en un sauna.

Esto ocasionó que muchos de los pilotos tuvieran problemas para mantenerse en la pista por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, Terry logró terminar primero en la prueba clasificatoria, aunque con la sanción aplicada, estaría arrancando desde el quinto puesto, no había logrado quedar delante de Neil, pero al menos podría presentarle batalla cara a cara.

Después de la clasificación, y cómo era costumbre, se realizaba una conferencia de prensa con los pilotos que habían obtenido los primeros puestos, después se entrevistaba a los demás pilotos.

La sanción de Terry solo aplicaba al momento del inicio de la carrera, así que como ganador de la prueba de clasificación, Terry tenía que ir a la sala de prensa.

Por supuesto, Neil que había obtenido el tercer puesto, también estaría allí.

Terry sabía que su altercado con Neil sería el centro de atención, y que los reporteros estarían tratando de obtener información sensacionalista.

Pero él estaba dispuesto a no dar nada más que hablar, ya había sido suficiente por un día.

Efectivamente, justo cómo Terry pensó, los reporteros lo acosaron con preguntas acerca del incidente, apenas fue capaz de evadir las preguntas, sin embargo, dijo que consideraba que la sanción que se le había impuesto era injusta, y aseguró que presentaría una queja formal junto con pruebas que demostraran su inocencia.

Terry salió de la sala de prensa rápidamente, intentando evitar cualquier conversación.

Sin embargo no contaba con que al salir Neil estaría esperándolo

-Brillante actuación la de este día, dijo Neil con sarcasmo.

Terry no respondió e intentó evadir a Neil, pero éste le cerró el paso.

-Dicen por ahí, que has traído contigo a la hija de William White…

Inmediatamente Terry se puso alerta.

-¿Es tu nueva amante? –dijo él burlonamente.

-No… eres demasiado honorable para eso, sin embargo debo decir que la chica no está nada mal… aún no he tenido la ocasión de conocerla personalmente, sin embargo no me importaría hacerle una pequeña visita, quizá después me pase por tu pit…

-¡No te acerques a ella! –dijo Terry amenazadoramente.

-¿quién va a impedírmelo? ó ¿es que tienes miedo de que ella pueda preferir venir conmigo como lo hizo Susana?

-No te atrevas a compararla con Susana…

-Tienes razón… Susana puede ser una puta, pero al menos sabe como complacer a un hombre… mientras que esa chica… se nota a leguas que es una virgen aburrida…

-Te diré que… dejaré que le enseñes unas cuantas cosas, y quizá después…

Entonces Terry no pudo contener más su ira…

Su puño se fue a estrellar directo en la mandíbula de Neil, haciéndolo sangrar.

Terry estaba dispuesto a hacerle pagar por lo que había dicho, sin embargo en ese momento apareció Archie.

-Déjalo, hombre, no vale la pena, los reporteros aún están allí adentro…

-No me importa, no intentes detenerme Archie.

-¿Acaso no ves lo que intenta? –Está tratando de lograr que te den una sanción mucho más severa… -piensa en la carrera, no lograras ganar de esa manera.

Las palabras de Archie obraron magia en él, porque inmediatamente se detuvo.

-recordó el sobre que habían dejado en su oficina.

Tenía que ganar a toda costa esa carrera.

Entonces regresó al pit lane, aún estaba muy enfadado, pero también estaba preocupado, había caído redondito en la trampa de Neil, y le había dado los elementos necesarios. Era cuestión de tiempo para que recibiera una notificación de otra sanción por conducta anti deportiva.

No serviría de nada que dijera que había sido Neil que había comenzado, después de todo, él tendría marcados moretones en la cara, tendría todo a su favor para presentar una denuncia, y los comisarios la aceptarían sin duda alguna.

Archie tenía razón, Neil estaba provocándolo y ya le llevaba una clara ventaja, estaba ganando el juego.

Entonces una nueva idea se instaló en la mente de Terry:

¿Y si Neil estaba de alguna manera involucrado con la muerte de William?

Cómo si no, podía explicar el repentino interés de Neil en provocarlo, cierto era que estaban jugándose el campeonato y que la rivalidad entre ellos era añeja, pero ni siquiera Neil había recurrido a semejante técnica, hasta una rata como él tenía orgullo.

Después de estar un largo rato en su oficina reflexionando, Terry cayó en la cuenta de que Candy debía estar cansada y aburrida.

No había pensado en sus necesidades, seguramente pensaba que era un insensible y un mal anfitrión, entonces se obligó a serenarse un poco antes de ir a buscarla, quería hablarle acerca del sobre que había encontrado en su oficina, pero sobre todo, ansiaba pasar algunos momentos en su compañía.

Se moría por escuchar sus impresiones del día, aunque estaba seguro de que con todo lo que había sucedido, no tendría una buena opinión de él.

Ella aún estaba con Paty, estaban revisando algunos videos.

-Terry… ¡exclamó Paty!

Inmediatamente Candy se volvió hacia él.

-Ha sido impresionante, le dijo ella.

-Gracias, le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Lamento lo de la sanción, cualquiera hubiese podido ver que fue provocado.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-A veces los comisarios no toman buenas decisiones, mañana nos corresponde demostrarlo en la pista. Por hoy creo que hemos terminado…

Después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Stear, Terry y Candy salieron del pit lane con rumbo al hotel que estaba a escasos diez minutos del circuito.

Los registros ya estaban hechos, esta vez tenían habitaciones separadas, pero eran contiguas.

Un empleado del hotel se apresuró a ayudarlos con el equipaje, sin embargo Terry le dijo que él podía llevarlo todo, sin mucho esfuerzo tomó las maletas y guió a Candy hasta la puerta de su habitación.

-Me gustaría invitarte a cenar esta noche, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

-Claro…

-¿Te parece si nos encontramos en el bar del hotel en dos horas?

-Está bien para mí, te veré entonces, dijo ella y entró en su habitación.

Terry pensó a que se debía su actitud distante, pero pensó que quizá el día había sido muy agitado para ella y era solo que estaba cansada.

Dos horas después, Terry estaba sentado en un taburete en la barra del bar, estaba bebiendo agua mineral, aunque hubiese preferido estar bebiendo un whiskey, frunció el ceño ante tal pensamiento, él nunca había estado tan ansioso por beber un poco de alcohol, en realidad sabía que no pasaría nada si sucumbía y bebía un poco, pero no podía hacerlo… no era por la competencia, era sólo que se sentía furioso después de su pelea con Neil esa tarde y lo extraño que resultaba que no presentara ninguna queja en su contra…

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?

Levantó la vista y se encontró con el hermoso rostro de Candy que lo miraba con la preocupación reflejada en sus preciosos ojos.

-Lo siento, no te escuché llegar… -¿te gustaría beber algo?

-No creo que sea una buena idea, no soy buena con el alcohol…

Terry hizo una seña al maître e inmediatamente el hombre los guió hacia una mesa apartada.

El ambiente en el lugar era demasiado romántico para el gusto de Candy, las luces se habían apagado, y las velas estaban encendidas… lo que hizo que Candy recordara sin querer la noche en que Albert le había propuesto matrimonio.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Terry.

-Sí, es sólo que… esto es…

-parece demasiado romántico ¿no es así?

-Sí, admitió ella.

-Esto debe ser mi culpa… le pedí al maître que nos diera una mesa en la que pudiéramos tener algo de intimidad… lejos de las miradas curiosas… pero si te sientes incómoda…

-No, está bien es solo que… todo esto… no sé si sea buena idea… yo… me preguntaba… ella tragó saliva e inspiró hondo antes de dejar salir la pregunta que había estado dándole vueltas en la cabeza todo el día… ¿qué pasaría si Eliza nos viera así? Es decir… ella… ¿sabe por qué estoy aquí?

Candy tragó saliva… lo había hecho, había hablado y no había retorno, ahora sabría exactamente cuál era la relación entre Terry y Eliza, aunque una parte de ella no quería escuchar la respuesta, sabía que no estaría tranquila hasta que lo supiera.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver Eliza en esta conversación…

-Mira, has sido muy amable conmigo… pero creo que no es justo que niegues lo que hay entre Eliza y tú… creo que ella debería tener claro que esto… mi presencia aquí… son sólo negocios…

Terry estaba sorprendido por la percepción que Candy se había formado acerca de la situación, y tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero no creo que sea necesaria, dijo él.

-Entonces… ¿ella lo sabe?

-lo sabe, al menos en parte, pero no por las razones que tú crees…

-No tienes que explicarme, entiendo perfectamente que quieras protegerla. Dijo ella sin permitir que él continuara su explicación. Al menos no cuándo él estaba a punto de aceptar su relación con Eliza.

-Por Dios Candy, ¿quieres dejarme hablar?

Candy se cruzó de brazos, estaba actuando como una mujer celosa, sabía que su actitud la estaba haciendo parecer ridícula, pero no podía evitarlo.

Terry suspiró al verla en esa posición, estaba claro que no tenía ningún deseo de escucharlo, pero aún así tenía que aclarar las cosas. Porque le gustara o no, Candice White le importaba mucho más de lo que creía.

-Escucha, entre Eliza y yo no existe ninguna clase de… romance… trabajamos juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, y cómo todos los miembros de mi equipo, ella debe tener mucha curiosidad por ti…

-Curiosidad es lo último que debe sentir… está claro que está enamorada…

Terry iba a refutar lo que Candy había dicho, sin embargo se dio valor para hablar con sinceridad, por alguna inexplicable razón necesitaba decirlo, era algo que nunca había admitido abiertamente ente nadie, pero quería que ella lo supiera... no es que le gustara mucho la idea, no quería remontarse a esa parte de su pasado pero al parecer era la única forma para convencer a Candy de que no había razón alguna para desconfiar.

Por un breve momento se preguntó porque le interesaba tanto, estaba a punto de abrir una puerta que había jurado no abrir jamás…

Estaba a punto de abrirle la puerta a su pasado, y con él a su corazón…

-Me temo que tienes razón… pero otra vez estás equivocada… Eliza…

-Entre Eliza y yo… hubo… una clase de acercamiento… uno que nunca llegó a ser nada más…

-En aquella época… yo… estaba tratando de sobreponerme a un rompimiento…

Stear y Archie me programaban citas casi todas las noches en su afán de sacarme del hoyo en el que me encontraba…

Pero para mí ninguna de esas citas significó nada…

Una de esas noches, me encerré en la oficina, harto de la misma rutina… hundido en mi propia miseria.

Eliza estaba trabajando tiempo extra… yo no lo sabía, y no era consciente de nada, pero gracias a esa oscura etapa, mi imagen estaba cayéndose a pedazos, estaba perdiendo todo por lo que había luchado, y no me importaba…

Estaba perdiendo toda mi credibilidad, y los patrocinadores estaban yéndose poco a poco… Eliza trabajaba como loca para sostener los pedazos que quedaban de mí.

Cuando la vi aquella noche, pensé que me reprocharía todo lo que estaba sucediendo… ella había apostado por quedarse, y a cambio yo estaba a punto de arrasar con su corta pero brillante carrera.

Pero en vez de lanzarme reproches, ella escuchó todo lo que yo tenía que decir y me ofreció consuelo… confieso que me sentí muy bien confiándole los sentimientos que tenía en aquel momento, porque hasta el momento nadie había sido capaz de animarme… fue la única capaz de comprender, a pesar de que por esa causa terminó por darle la espalda a su hermano definitivamente…. En resumen, era la última persona de la que esperaba recibir apoyo….

A partir de entonces, comenzamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, me gustaba estar con ella, porque podía olvidarme de las máscaras que utilizaba para ocultar lo que sentía realmente, pero las cosas cambiaron drásticamente cuando ella me confesó que estaba enamorada de mí…

Al principio me sentí muy halagado, y llegue a pensar que quizá con un poco de tiempo, ella podría convertirse en algo más que una amiga… pero yo no podía ser ese hombre que ella quería, nunca pude verla de una manera romántica, así que le dije la verdad.

Ella dijo que lo entendía, y que podíamos seguir siendo amigos, sin embargo, a veces creo que sus sentimientos no han desaparecido del todo…

Candy se quedó como de piedra, no esperaba una explicación así… por un momento hasta se permitió sentir pena por Eliza… pensó en lo fácil que era enamorarse de un hombre cómo él…

Después reflexiono un poco… él había dicho que estaba sobreponiéndose a un rompimiento, y también mencionó que Eliza le había dado la espalda a su hermano a causa de ello… ¿sería posible que…?

Candy trató de imaginar qué clase de mujer había conseguido llegar tan profundamente al corazón de Terry…

Seguro que tendría que haber sido una mujer bastante especial…

Como si Terry leyera en su cara sus pensamientos dijo:

-No lo era…

La expresión de Candy denotó que no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

-Ella no era quien yo creía… me tomó bastante tiempo verlo, porque los sentimientos siempre nublan la razón, pero Susana nunca fue buena para mí…

-Susana… repitió Candy en un murmullo… ¿acaso estaba refiriéndose a Susana Marlowe?

-Creo que sabes a quien me refiero ¿no es cierto?

-sí, admitió ella…

En los últimos tiempos Susana Marlowe se había convertido en una modelo famosa, su rostro estaba en las revistas más prestigiadas…

Candy pensaba que era una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto jamás… aunque también creía que era muy superficial… se decía que había llegado a la cima gracias a que había dado sus favores a un montón de hombres… aunque también se decía que había sido su marido quien había financiado su ascenso a la fama…

-Su marido… fue entonces que Candy supo por que el apellido Leagan le hacía tanto eco… Neil Leagan era el marido de Susana, y Terry había estado enamorado de ella…

Se sintió casi enferma al procesar esta nueva información…

Así que la rivalidad entre Neil y Terry se debía a ella…

\- ¿Aún sientes algo por ella? –preguntó Candy sin poder evitarlo.

-No, dijo él con sinceridad… te confieso que al principio, pensé que mi rivalidad con Neil era exclusivamente por lo que había pasado con Susana… pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que esa rivalidad siempre había estado presente entre nosotros… y Susana… ella terminó siendo simplemente un catalizador…

Candy quería seguir haciendo más preguntas, pero Terry estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo con el tema, estaba claro que aún habían más cosas que Terry no había dicho.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –Nunca mencionaste qué sucedió con Albert.

-¿No lo hice? –dijo ella más para sí misma…

-No, dijo Terry.

-Es complicado... dijo ella.

Terry se quedó esperando en silencio a que ella dijera algo más, pero ella no parecía estar dispuesta a hablar, por un momento Terry se enfadó, él le había abierto las puertas de su pasado, le había dado su confianza y ella…

-Albert y yo… estuvimos juntos durante un año… -dijo finalmente

\- Lo nuestro… comenzó siendo una hermosa amistad… hasta que Albert me confesó sus sentimientos… yo… no había desarrollado esa clase de sentimientos por él… pero no tuve el valor suficiente para decírselo, en vez de eso, deje que la relación avanzara. -dijo ella finalmente.

Terry la miró con una expresión inescrutable, como si estuviese evaluando su reprobable comportamiento, sin embargo Candy se obligó a continuar…

-No fue hasta que él me propuso matrimonio que evalué realmente la situación, entonces supe que no quería estar atrapada en una relación así… era injusto para ambos…

-¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a tomar la decisión?

-No podría decir que fue algo específico… pero la noticia de la muerte de mi padre me hizo darme cuenta de que esa no era la vida que quería para mí.

Candy también pensó en aquel beso que Terry le había dado la tarde en que Albert volvió de su viaje, no iba a decírselo, pero estaba segura de él le había dado el valor que le hacía falta…

-¿Cómo lo tomó él?

-Creo que no lo tomó demasiado bien…

-¿Qué es eso de lo que tenías que hablarme? dijo Candy cambiando el tema radicalmente, dejando en claro que no estaba dispuesta a dar más detalles.

-Claro…

-Encontré esto en mi escritorio, dijo él mostrándole el sobre que había hallado.

Ella lo tomó, y lo examinó.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-No lo sé… he estado dándole vueltas a todo este asunto, pero la verdad es que no tengo la más remota idea.

-No entiendo… ¿cómo llegó a tu oficina? –Es decir ¿Quién…?

Hasta entonces Terry no había pensado en ello…

-La verdad es que no lo sé, y no había pensado en ello… pero quizá… podríamos revisar las cámaras de seguridad…

-Ese sería un buen comienzo… dijo Candy.

-Entonces vamos a ello… -dijo él mientras se levantaba de la mesa.


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLA, NO TENGO CARA PARA LO AVERGONZADA QUE ME SIENTO POR HABERLAS ABANDONADO POR TANTO TIEMPO, LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE HABÍA ESTADO MUY ATAREADA ENTRE LA ESCUELA Y EL TRABAJO, ADEMÁS DE QUE CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA NO HA SIDO NADA FÁCIL, PERO VOY AVANZANDO POCO A POCO AL FINAL SOLO ESPERO QUE HAYA UN BUEN RESULTADO...**

* * *

El cansancio y la frustración eran casi palpables en la oficina de Terry…

Habían estado toda la noche revisando los videos de seguridad y no habían podido encontrar nada fuera de lo habitual.

No había nada que les indicara la identidad de quien había dejado aquel sobre.

Terry no había sido capaz de detectar algo inusual en el movimiento cotidiano.

Por lo que volvían a estar como al principio.

La única alternativa era intentar a toda costa ganar la competencia y esperar a saber a qué se refería la extraña nota.

Decidieron regresar al hotel y tratar de descansar lo que restaba de la noche.

Sin embargo Candy fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño pensando en lo que cada uno había revelado de sus respectivos pasados.

Era evidente que cada uno tenía sus propias heridas pero por un momento Candy deseo poder ocupar ese lugar tan especial en el corazón de Terry.

ññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññññ

Por la mañana, Terry se levantó de la cama, cansado de darle tantas vueltas a lo sucedido la noche anterior…

Pensó en lo que había revelado, y pensó en lo curioso que resultaba sentirse como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

Desde lo sucedido con Susana Terry había decidido guardar con llave todos los dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado. Pensaba que si se lo contaba a alguien corría el riesgo de revivir todo el dolor y la desesperación que una vez había sentido, pero lo cierto es que cuando se lo contó a Candy no sucedió absolutamente nada.

Pensó en que todo eso se debía quizá a que en realidad el pasado ya no importaba.

Cierto era que una vez había estado enamorado, pero se había equivocado terriblemente, Susana había demostrado su propia valía.

Tal vez todo este tiempo simplemente había estado avergonzado por haber sido tan tonto como para confiar en alguien como ella.

También pensó en Candy y su relación con Albert.

Realmente no podía culparla del todo por su situación, era demasiado fácil caer en la falsa idea de que el tiempo es capaz de transformar los sentimientos.

Era bastante evidente que Candy nunca tuvo la intención de que la relación llegara tan lejos.

También era obvio que Albert la había estado chantajeando todo ese tiempo para que se quedara a su lado, aunque no podía culpar a Albert por desear retener a Candy, cualquiera con un poco de sesos habría hecho cualquier cosa por retener a una chica como ella…

Por fin, Terry se levantó de la cama para poder alistarse, necesitaba concentración, y pensar en Candy no lo ayudaba demasiado.

Cuando estuvo listo, llamó a la habitación de Candy.

Le sorprendió que ella contestara al primer timbrazo.

-¿Quieres que salgamos ahora? –preguntó ella.

-No, creo que primero deberíamos comer algo, luego podemos comenzar el viaje.

Bajaron al restaurante del hotel.

El lugar estaba casi vacío.

Terry trajo tazones con fruta, pan tostado y jugo de frutas para ambos.

Desayunaron en silencio, sin embargo entre ellos podía sentirse una intensa conexión.

Candy pensó en que sería bueno desearle suerte, sin embargo las palabras estaban de más para comunicar lo que ambos sentían con respecto a la situación.

El viaje al circuito fue corto.

En cuanto llegaron, Paty fue a recibir a Candy.

La acogió como una vieja amiga y le hizo saber que había reservado los mejores lugares para observar la carrera.

Hasta entonces Candy no había sido consciente del cambio que había sufrido el pit lane. Habían traído una enorme pantalla y habían puesto varias filas de sillas, desde dónde todo el equipo observaría la competencia, mientras esperaban su momento para intervenir.

Terry fue a prepararse.

Cuando Candy lo vio enfundado en su mono, se quedó sin aliento, se veía guapísimo, era la encarnación misma de la sensualidad.

Stear estaba dándole unas últimas instrucciones.

Luego se volvió hacía Candy, sabiendo que sería la última oportunidad que tendría para asegurarle que dejaría el alma en la pista para lograr la victoria.

-Candy yo…

-Sé que lo harás dijo ella tomando una de sus manos, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Paty que vio todo desde el privilegiado lugar en el que estaba.

Pero se llevó una sorpresa aún mayor cuando vio que Terry se llevaba a los labios la mano de ella, en un gesto que le recordó a Paty a los caballeros medievales.

Era evidente que entre esos dos había más de lo que se veía a simple vista.

-Hola Paty, ¿qué es lo que observas con tanta atención? –preguntó Archie que acababa de llegar.

Archie siguió la mirada de Paty, y vio a Candy y Terry en el justo momento en que se despedían.

Archie sonrió, no dijo nada, pero cuando pasó al lado de Candy le guiñó el ojo como una muestra de complicidad que Candy no comprendió.

Candy regresó al lado de Paty que le ofreció un par de auriculares para seguir todo lo que sucedía.

Todo estaba listo, no había marcha atrás.

Candy se retorció las manos, estaba muy nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que todo saldrá muy bien, ya lo verás.

Candy observó cómo Terry se colocaba el casco y subía al auto, que ya estaba colocado sobre la pista.

En cuanto lo hizo, inmediatamente Stear comenzó a darle instrucciones, que por supuesto Candy no comprendía, ya que parecían estar en clave.

Las luces del semáforo se encendieron, indicando a los pilotos que la hora de encender sus motores había llegado.

El intenso sonido inundo los oídos de Candy, y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, entonces sucedió… en medio de una nube de polvo la carrera comenzó.

Terry no perdió el tiempo e inmediatamente se colocó en el tercer puesto, justo detrás de Neil que ocupaba el segundo, después de una buena maniobra.

Así estuvieron unas cuantas vueltas, hasta que Terry se lanzó al ataque y sobrepasó a Neil.

Pero entonces como si de un siniestro plan se tratara, hubo un accidente en la pista, mismo que obligó a los pilotos a disminuir su velocidad, dejando a Terry emparejado con Neil.

Tendría que luchar otra vez para ganarle la posición…

Cuando la carrera reinició, Neil se hizo con el control.

Terry tuvo que conformarse con permanecer al acecho durante varios giros, hasta que en un afortunado golpe de suerte, Neil derrapó sobre la pista, entonces Terry fue capaz de sobrepasarlo.

Candy estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, por momentos, se cubría la cara para evitar ver cuando Terry intentaba una maniobra peligrosa, sin embargo, se emocionaba cuando lo lograba, en aquel momento sus emociones parecían estar viajando en una montaña rusa.

Sin embargo, cuando Terry sobrepasó a Neil, la emoción fue tan intensa que por un momento Candy se olvidó de dónde estaba, y soltó un grito de alegría.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Hasta que cruzó la meta, Terry pudo respirar con relativa tranquilidad, aún no sabía que encontrarían exactamente, sin embargo algo le decía que por fin encontrarían una pista real.

Cuando aparcó el auto en el sitio designado para el ganador, vio como todo su equipo de ingenieros y mecánicos esperaban para felicitarlo y festejar una nueva victoria.

Sin embargo cuando vio a Candy de pie esperando tímidamente a que la lluvia de felicitaciones cesara un poco, Terry se sintió muy feliz, se acercó a ella lentamente, y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Candy le ofreció la mano, pero Terry la encerró en un abrazo que duró mucho más de lo normal.

Nadie pareció darse cuenta, ya que todos estaban muy ocupados felicitándose y comentando lo grandioso que había estado Terry en la pista, sin embargo Paty que había estado observándolos atentamente confirmó lo que su intuición le había dicho… esos dos estaban locos el uno por el otro, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos se dieran cuenta.

Ella se alegró mucho, nunca había visto a Terry con aquel brillo reflejado en su mirada, ni siquiera en sus mejores días con Susana, al parecer Candy era capaz de hacer relucir lo mejor de él…

Minutos después, Terry tuvo que salir a dar sus primeras entrevistas antes de subir al podio de triunfadores, afortunadamente, los periodistas le hicieron preguntas exclusivas sobre la competencia.

Por fin el momento llegó y Terry subió a recoger su trofeo, se sintió un poco nervioso, una parte de él estaba esperando que algo sucediera, sin embargo, cuando recibió el trofeo de manos de las autoridades brasileñas nada sucedió, inseguro, levantó el trofeo, y entonces la vio…

Bajo la placa conmemorativa había una pequeña llave…

Terry decidió no mostrar ninguna reacción, y continuó con los protocolos de la carrera, sin perder de vista el trofeo, que analizaría junto a Candy más tarde.

Ya por la tarde, Terry le propuso a Candy reunirse en su habitación, pues era el lugar dónde tendrían mucho más libertad para analizar los detalles que estuvieran escapándoseles.

A la media noche Candy se escabulló hacía la habitación de Terry, él la esperaba en la salita de la suite.

Sobre la mesa yacía el trofeo que apenas esa tarde había conseguido.

Terry le mostró su descubrimiento, pero Candy se mostró escéptica, a simple vista, aquella llave parecía parte del trofeo, y no había ninguna señal de que pudiera desmontarse…

Y aunque así fuera… ¿cómo habría hecho William para poder modificar el diseño del trofeo de tal manera?

Y ¿a dónde pertenecía aquella llave?

Tras examinar minuciosamente la pieza, Terry llegó a la conclusión de que efectivamente podía desmontarse.

Sin embargo la extraña forma de la llave no parecía encajar en cualquier cerradura común.

Así que decidieron esperar hasta que pudieran averiguar algo más…

Quizá la misma persona que les había dejado el mensaje, los contactaría otra vez para decirles que hacer…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A la mañana siguiente, estaban preparándose para marcharse de Brasil.

En una semana, tendrían que estar en Hungría... Su próximo destino.

Terry le había prometido a Candy que averiguarían acerca de la llave antes de la próxima carrera, él no quería involucrar a nadie más en el asunto, sin embargo pensó que tener a alguien como Stear a su lado sería de gran ayuda, Stear era brillante, y sin duda, él podría descubrir sin problemas que tipo de llave era la que tenían en sus manos, así que después de empacar, Terry llamó a Stear, inmediatamente Stear acudió al llamado de Terry, quién le explicó lo de la llave, al principio Stear se desconcertó, sin embargo accedió a examinar la misteriosa llave que Terry le entregó…

Le pidió a Terry unos días, y le aseguró que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, puesto que lo contactaría en cuanto tuviera información.

Mientras tanto, Terry decidió que no sería una mala idea viajar directamente a Budapest, no había ninguna prisa, y podrían hacer algunas escalas, podrían visitar Francia e Italia.

Así pues, Terry regresó al hotel para darle a Candy los detalles de su reunión con Stear.

Candy no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea involucrar a más personas, sin embargo confiaba en Terry ciegamente, su corazón le decía que no se equivocaba al hacerlo…


	17. Chapter 17

Candy se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, no tenía idea de en qué momento había ocurrido. ¿Cómo había podido capturar la atención de un hombre como Terry? Definitivamente no lo sabía…

De repente la sombra de la duda apareció sobre ella.

Quizá cuando Terry se diera cuenta de que ella no valía para el riesgo que estaba corriendo al protegerla la abandonaría, quizá, cuando se diera cuenta de que no era especial…

Ella sacudió la cabeza… no podía permitirse pensar de esa manera, menos aun en ese momento de perfecta felicidad.

Así pues, decidió no pensar en nada más y dejar simplemente que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Apenas habían pasado dos días desde que Candy había aceptado la propuesta de Terry.

Dos días que habían aprovechado al máximo para ir de turismo por la ciudad y hacer algunas compras.

Candy permitió que Terry le robara besos en dónde quiera que se le ocurriera, incluso en los lugares más inesperados como el museo del Vaticano y la Santa Sede, entre más tiempo pasaban juntos, la pasión se hacía mucho más palpable entre los dos, a Terry le costaba cada vez más mantenerse alejado de ella.

Esa noche sin embargo, no saldrían a ninguna parte, simplemente se quedarían frente a la chimenea de la salita y compartirían la cena.

Era la última noche que estarían en Roma, al día siguiente partirían hacia Budapest, donde les esperaba una nueva prueba.

Aquellos días habían sido como un paréntesis, como un escape al paraíso, y por ello Terry quería que aquella noche fuera especial.

Candy estaba maravillada con todos los lugares que habían visitado, y Terry le prometió que cuando todo terminara volverían a visitar la ciudad, pero esta vez lo harían con mayor tranquilidad, de hecho, Terry quería que fueran a recorrer el mundo, querían enseñarle todos y cada uno de los lugares a los que había viajado, y después…

Terry se sintió abrumado por la facilidad con la que hacía planes a futuro.

Se imaginó viajando con ella a todas sus competencias.

Quizá era demasiado pronto, pero Terry estaba cada vez más convencido de que Candy no era un romance pasajero, cada momento con ella se sentía tan auténtico.

No quería hacer comparaciones, pero con Susana jamás había sentido algo ni remotamente parecido. Ahora se daba cuenta de que lo que había sentido por Susana alguna vez no era amor, se había engañado a sí mismo pensando que así era, tanto que cuando ella lo abandonó, la culpa fue la que lo dejó en el estado tan lamentable en el que había estado hundido.

La culpa de saber que no había llegado a amarla lo suficiente como para lograr que ella se quedara a su lado.

Le costó mucho tiempo asimilarlo, y aún más humildad admitirlo, pero ahora sabía que Susana jamás lo había amado. Tarde o temprano ella hubiera terminado yéndose, Neil simplemente fue su oportunidad, pero podría haber sido cualquiera… ahora sabía con certeza que él no había tenido toda la culpa como había creído por mucho tiempo.

Al menos había una cosa que agradecerle a Susana:

Si no lo hubiera hecho pasar por todo eso, ahora no estaría disfrutando de su naciente relación con Candy, y tampoco podría ser capaz de apreciar lo que tenía con ella.

Para esa noche, Terry había encargado una cena especial, había encargado una botella de Champagne, quería simplemente todo lo mejor, y que todo fuera perfecto para Candy, en su primer viaje como pareja.

La cena llegó puntualmente.

El personal se encargó de servir el primer patillo, sin embargo Terry dijo que no era necesario que los asistieran, tenía planeado ser él mismo quien atendiera todas las necesidades de Candy, así pues, los dejaron completamente solos.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Cuando Candy vio la botella de champagne, los colores se le subieron al rostro, y Terry adivinó lo que estaba pensando.

-No tenemos que abrirla, puedo llevarla a la nevera…

-Podríamos tomar una sola copa… -dijo ella.

Terry sonrió levemente, abrió la botella y sirvió dos copas.

-Ahora, deja que te dé de beber, dijo él.

Terry acercó la copa hasta sus labios y ella dio un sorbito obedientemente.

-Está delicioso.

-Y aún no has probado lo mejor…

Entonces Terry destapó una bandeja que contenía fresas grandes y apetitosas, trozos de mango, uvas, y moras, también había un recipiente con chocolate, y uno más con nata.

Terry tomó una fresa, la mojó en chocolate, y se la dio a Candy.

Luego le dio un sorbo más a su copa.

La combinación era espectacular, Candy sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. No era el champagne, era imposible que se sintiera de esa manera cuando apenas había tomado dos sorbos a su copa.

Entonces comprendió lo que sucedía, la idea de Terry alimentándola había despertado en ella un extraño deseo.

Cuando Terry le acercó una segunda fresa, esta vez empapada en nata, ella se demoró bastante, dando pequeños mordiscos a la fruta, quería prolongar la sensación tanto como fuera posible, luego cuando la fruta se terminó, lamió los restos de nata de los dedos de Terry.

Cuando la boca de ella hizo contacto con sus dedos, Terry sintió una corriente de electricidad, y se preguntó cómo era posible que lo hiciera sentir de esa manera cuando apenas lo estaba tocando.

-Es mi turno, dijo ella.

Tomó una uva, la llenó de chocolate, y se la ofreció a Terry.

Él esbozó una deslumbrante sonrisa, y aceptó el ofrecimiento.

Terry se tomó su tiempo para saborear la fruta que ella le ofrecía, después se encargó de eliminar los restos de chocolate de los de dos de ella, acto seguido, le ofreció un trozo de mango, pero esta vez ella debía tomarlo directamente de sus labios.

Candy sintió como aquel juego de seducción comenzaba a hacer estragos en ella, sintió como una oleada de calor se expandía por todo su cuerpo, especialmente por todo su vientre.

La sensación la abrumó un poco y también la asustó, pero cuando los labios de Terry entraron en contacto con los suyos, se olvidó de todos sus temores.

En poco tiempo la boca de Terry se encontraba explorando la sensible piel de su garganta.

¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado haciendo exactamente lo mismo?

Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás, en un intento de darle un mejor acceso y de prolongar la deliciosa sensación.

La respiración de Candy comenzó a hacerse cada vez más irregular, sentía como si estuviese caminando rumbo a un precipicio, desde donde no había retorno.

Terry notó que ella comenzaba a ponerse tensa, y recordó lo que Neil había dicho… ¿sería posible que ella…?

Dios… tenía que detenerse…

Poco a poco fue reduciendo la intensidad de los besos, hasta que se detuvo.

Candy lo miró sin saber por qué se había detenido tan abruptamente, era verdad que tenía miedo, sin embargo, quería averiguar los secretos de la pasión, y quería hacerlo al lado del hombre que amaba…

¿De dónde había salido eso? Era demasiado pronto para… pero sí que era cierto… lo amaba…

¿Por qué…? –preguntó ella.

-No quiero que te sientas presionada… yo… lo siento… no debí…

-Ella lo atrajo hacia sí, y silenció sus disculpas con un beso.

Ella había sido consciente de la sinceridad de sus palabras y eso la enterneció hasta lo más profundo de su ser, y le dio la certeza que necesitaba para lo que vendría a continuación…

Tomó el rostro de Terry en sus manos, y a continuación lo besó con una pasión que hasta el momento no había experimentado.

-Candy… dijo él, que aún se mostraba reacio…

-Quiero descubrir el misterio que encierra la pasión… -dijo ella, y quiero descubrirlo contigo…

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó él.

-Nunca he estado más segura…

Aquellas palabras desarmaron por completo a Terry.

Ella había hablado con toda sinceridad, y Terry comprendió que estaba otorgándole toda su confianza… más que eso…

Terry la levantó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio.

Quería que todo fuera especial, quería que ella comprendiera cuanto significaba para él…

Ella agradeció profundamente que la llevara en brazos, pues las piernas le temblaban tanto que no estaba segura de que hubiera podido mantenerse en pie.

La recostó en la cama y lentamente, y a continuación la besó, lento y tierno, saboreando la dulzura de sus labios.

Candy por su parte sentía una necesidad casi insoportable de tocarlo, así que introdujo sus manos por debajo de la camisa, encontrándose con un torso perfectamente formado y bien musculado.

Terry sintió como una descarga de electricidad le recorria la espalda al sentir el contacto de las manos de Candy sobre su piel.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando en un torpe intento, ella intentó quitarle la camisa…

-Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros… déjame amarte cómo te mereces, le pidió él…

Terry comenzó a explorar palmo a palmo el cuerpo de ella prestando especial atención en las zonas que causaban que su respiración se acelerara.

Candy era plenamente consciente de las sensaciones que su toque ocasionaba, aún por encima de la ropa…

Terry volvió a besarla en aquella parte sensible de su garganta…

Cuando acercó los labios al escote de su blusa, Candy pensó que continuaría por ese camino, sin embargo, la sorprendió completamente cuando su boca bajó hasta su vientre.

Uno a uno comenzó a liberar los botones, comenzando desde abajo, besando cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto.

Candy sintió una oleada de calor, y fue consciente de la extraña sensación de humedad que comenzaba a formársele entre las piernas.

Cuando finalmente desabrochó el último botón de su blusa, se detuvo para admirar la escena.

Ella se veía tan hermosa, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Terry recorrió con la palma su piel, y por primera vez se permitió colocar las palmas de sus manos sobre sus blancos y tersos pechos, y los acarició por encima del sujetador, descubriendo que encajaban perfectamente en sus manos.

Candy arqueó la espalda, buscando el contacto de sus manos, y deseando que el encaje de su sujetador no existiera.

Pero Terry apenas estaba comenzando…

Nuevamente descendió por su vientre, esta vez dispuesto a hacer que su falda tuviera el mismo destino que su blusa que yacía en el piso alfombrado de la habitación.

Sin embargo Candy lo detuvo.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Quiero tocarte… -dijo ella con la voz entrecortada y con el fuego de la pasión brillando en sus ojos.

Se puso de rodillas en el borde de la cama, y con dedos temblorosos comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, mientras trataba de imitar la forma en la que él la había despojado de su blusa.

Terry no podía menos que estremecerse cada vez que la boca de ella entraba en contacto con su piel… si aquello continuaba de esa manera, no sería capaz de contenerse por mucho tiempo… estaba tan duro que era casi doloroso...

-Por Dios, Candy me estás matando…

Sus palabras le dieron confianza, al parecer estaba en el camino correcto…

Con las palmas extendidas acarició su torso desnudo…

Era mucho más hermoso de lo que Candy podría haber imaginado… todas sus fantasías palidecían ante la realidad.

Quería sentirlo piel a piel, así que sin perder el tiempo llevó sus manos hacía el broche que mantenía el sujetador en su sitio, la delicada prenda cayó inmediatamente, y reveló unos hermosos pechos blancos con pezones rosados que Terry no resistió la tentación de tomar entre sus manos, sintiendo su peso que era perfecto para él, inmediatamente llevó su boca hasta ellos para adorarlos, hasta que Candy casi lloró por el placer que sus caricias le provocaban, instintivamente se pegó contra su torso. La sensación fue magnífica, ahora estaban realmente piel contra piel, pero aún no era suficiente para calmar la ansiedad que Candy comenzaba a tener, sentía como algo comenzaba a crecer en su interior, algo que por alguna razón necesitaba alcanzar desesperadamente.

Candy volvió a bajar sus manos por el torso de Terry, explorando cada centímetro, fue entonces que por primera vez fue consciente del bulto entre los pantalones de Terry, entonces llevó sus manos hasta su cinturón, Terry la detuvo, y negó con la cabeza…

-Aún no…

Entonces él volvió a recostarla, y comenzó la tarea de deshacerse de la falda que aún cubría las gloriosas piernas de Candy que Terry había visto antes.

Una vez que la falda se fue, Terry engancho los dedos en el elástico de la delicada prenda íntima que cubría la feminidad de Candy.

Al principio Candy sintió vergüenza, pues ya no había más prenda que la cubriera de su desnudez.

Sin embargo para Terry aquel gesto de timidez solo la hizo mucho más hermosa.

Él estaba ansioso por mostrarle hasta donde llegaba el deseo que sentía por ella.

Pero esta vez fue el turno de ella para detenerlo.

-Aún estás vestido, le dijo con timidez… entonces llevó sus manos hasta el cinturón una vez más, pero esta vez no permitiría que él la detuviera… quería devolverle aunque fuera solo un poco de lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

Terry la ayudó en la tarea, y pronto el pantalón y el bóxer ocuparon un lugar junto a las demás prendas que yacían regadas por toda la habitación.

Candy conocía de sobra la anatomía masculina, en su profesión había visto infinidad de cuerpos desnudos, pero Terry no tenía nada que ver con nada de lo que hubiese visto anteriormente.

Era glorioso, su cuerpo parecía esculpido por los mismísimos dioses… simplemente era perfecto, tanto que se sintió abrumada, y la misma pregunta de antes surgió para atormentarla. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre como él estuviera interesado en ella?

Terry vio un destello de vacilación en sus ojos, y supo en ese momento que debía hacerle saber cuan hermosa era, puesto que ella ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta del efecto que causaba…

-Dios, eres preciosa le dijo… y luego se dispuso a demostrárselo.

Ningún centímetro de la piel de Candy se quedó sin atención, Terry parecía estar en todas partes, acariciaba besaba y presionaba a su antojo, mientras ella se sentía como una gelatina… estaba toda temblorosa, y la tensión entre sus piernas era casi palpable.

Terry dirigió su mano hasta el rizado y rubio bello que custodiaba su intimidad, y comenzó a acariciarlo, hasta que sintió en sus dedos la humedad que emanaba de ella.

Entonces introdujo un dedo con cautela.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos al sentir la invasión, quiso apartarse, pero él comenzó un lento y rítmico movimiento en su interior, uno que la dejó sin la capacidad para pensar coherentemente.

Terry comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, y pronto Candy se sintió al borde de un precipicio, reconoció la sensación, era la misma que había sentido mientras estaban en la sala.

La tensión se volvió insoportable, entonces Terry añadió un segundo dedo. Entonces Candy comenzó a sentirse arrastrada por una fuerza desconocida, al principio lucho contra ella, pero después comprendió que no había más alternativa que dejarse arrastrar por el mar de sensaciones. Fue así como experimentó su primer orgasmo.

Ni siquiera había terminado de recuperarse, cuando sintió que la boca de Terry comenzaba a abrirse paso entre los delicados pliegues de su intimidad.

Él encontró el punto de su placer, y con su hábil lengua comenzó a estimularla hasta que la llevó a un punto que rozaba la locura, y ella supo que un nuevo orgasmo estaba en puerta, pero esta vez ella no luchó y se dejó arrastrar por la deliciosa oleada de placer.

Mientras ella intentaba recuperarse, él no paraba de decirle lo hermosa que era, y lo agradecido que se sentía de que le hubiera permitido honrar su belleza.

Cuando Candy estuvo recuperada, quiso darle a devolverle a Terry un poco de lo que le había hecho sentir, sabía que no sería posible, pues ella era inexperta, y no tenía la menor idea de lo que debía hacer para complacer a un hombre, pero quería hacerlo de todas maneras.

-Déjame tocarte. -Le pidió ella.

-Soy todo tuyo, le respondió él.

Ella lo recostó en la cama y se dispuso a recorrer todo su hermoso cuerpo… comenzó por recorrerlo, trazó una línea de besos desde el cuello, y por todo su torso, sin llegar mucho más allá.

-Terry gimió, no sabía cuánto tiempo más resistiría. No había nada que anhelara más en ese momento que estar en el interior de Candy, pero ella tenía otros planes…

Con manos temblorosas, Candy acarició la sedosa piel que cubría el miembro de Terry que estaba duro como una roca, la certeza de que ella había logrado que se encontrara en ese estado fue un gran aliciente para Candy que se volvió más audaz y esta vez se atrevió a acariciarlo con la boca.

-Candy cariño… no… espera o no seré capaz de contenerme por mucho más tiempo, le dijo él con la voz entrecortada.

Entonces con un rápido movimiento, Terry la colocó a horcajadas sobre él.

Candy supo que el momento había llegado, pero se sentía nerviosa, no esperaba que fuera así… siempre había imaginado que cuando sucediera, sería ella la que estaría debajo de…

Terry vio la duda en sus ojos.

-Así es mucho mejor… de esa manera podrás controlar el ritmo, le dijo.

-Pero yo no… es decir… nunca había…

-Lo sé… -le dijo él.

Ella desvió la mirada, y le dijo.

-Ahora debes estar arrepentido… yo… quería decirte… es que yo… no quería que pensarás que…

-Terry puso su dedo índice en sus labios para silenciarla.

-Tu virginidad no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte ni mucho menos…

Por el contrario, soy yo quien debe agradecerte esto… no tienes idea de lo honrado que me siento de ser el primer hombre… y quiero que sepas sin lugar a dudas que me gustaría también ser el último…

Candy sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas…

-No llores… por favor… no quise…

-No lloro de tristeza… toda mi vida, quise siempre saber lo que significaba el amor… y ahora ya lo sé…

Candy vio como los ojos de Terry se iluminaban al escuchar sus palabras, y estuvo segura… en verdad quería sentirlo…

Terry la tomó por las caderas y comenzó a hacerla descender, luego la miró a los ojos y le preguntó.

-¿confías en mí?

-Siempre… respondió ella.

Con un solo movimiento, Terry derribó entonces la barrera de su inocencia.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, mismo que Terry se apresuró a apaciguar con sus besos.

Él esperó con paciencia hasta que ella pareció mucho más calmada.

Entonces guiando sus caderas, le mostró el ritmo.

Pronto estuvieron moviéndose al mismo ritmo, con cada embestida se acercaban cada vez más al clímax.

Llegaron juntos, y Candy pudo sentir como se volvían un mismo ser.

Después ambos cayeron exhaustos en la cama.

Terry la atrajo hacia él, y la rodeo con sus brazos, aspirando el dulce aroma del cuerpo de Candy, y deseando quedarse así con ella para siempre se quedó profundamente dormido.


	18. Chapter 18

Los primeros rayos de la mañana se filtraron por la ventana de la habitación, encontrando los cuerpos entrelazados de dos amantes.

Terry abrió poco a poco los ojos, y se encontró con la visión más hermosa.

Candy dormía pacíficamente entre sus brazos y totalmente desnuda.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a fluir ocasionando que Terry comenzara a ponerse nuevamente duro.

Respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse y preguntándose ¿cómo era posible que su deseo no se hubiera apaciguado?

Estaba por salir de la cama, no quería que Candy lo encontrara en ese estado.

Sin embargo en ese momento, Candy abrió los estiró como una pequeña gatita, sintiendo el cuerpo maravillosamente laxo.

Se dio la vuelta, y se encontró con el hermoso rostro de Terry.

Era realmente fantástico despertar de aquella manera.

-Buenos días amor, la saludó él, ocasionando que el corazón de ella se acelerara. Era la primera vez que la llamaba de esa manera, y ella pensó que realmente podría acostumbrarse.

-Buenos días, le contestó ella y a continuación lo besó.

En solo una noche Candy se había transformado, y había ganado confianza, ahora se sentía bella, y digna de ser amada por el hombre que tenía a su lado.

Terry no tardó en responder a su beso, una caricia llevó a otra, y en pocos minutos estaban amándose otra vez.

Al terminar, Terry la envolvió otra vez en sus brazos.

Cada vez que Terry la abrazaba de esa manera, Candy se sentía tan segura, tan protegida, tan amada…

Dios, como adoraba a ese hombre…

-No quisiera salir nunca de esta habitación, pero debemos levantarnos ahora, o perderemos el vuelo, dijo Terry.

Muy a su pesar se levantaron, Terry fue hasta el cuarto de baño a preparar la bañera para Candy.

-No tienes que hacer eso… puedo asearme en la otra habitación.

Terry negó con la cabeza.

-déjame a mí… -quiero cuidar de ti, déjame mimarte…

Candy le sonrió.

-Me parece que lo único que vas a conseguir va a ser mal criarme.

Terry sonrió.

-Sólo quiero tratarte cómo mereces.

Candy jaló la sábana y se cubrió con ella.

Apenas estaba saliendo de la cama, cuando Terry la tomó en brazos, ni siquiera iba a permitirle andar hasta el cuarto de baño.

Ella volvió la cabeza para mirar la cama que estaba hecha un desastre, cuando en el centro del colchón descubrió una mancha de color rojo.

El mudo testigo de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Por mucho tiempo Candy había tenido mucho miedo de perder la virginidad con alguien que no supiera apreciarla o perderla tras una noche de copas, como lo hacían muchas chicas, pero lo cierto es que ahora mismo no podía pensar en una forma mejor.

Había sido realmente afortunada de haber encontrado a Terry.

Él era exactamente lo que había soñado y más.

Terry se encargó de lavar minuciosamente todo su cuerpo, y cuando terminó, la dejó en la humeante bañera, mientras él se lavaba.

Después la envolvió en una esponjosa toalla, y la secó completamente.

Estaba decidido a cubrir todas sus necesidades, por tal motivo no perdió el tiempo, y pidió que les llevaran el desayuno a la habitación.

Cuando salieron finalmente, se encontraron con que la mesa había sido puesta, había platillos de todo tipo, desde tostadas hasta beicon y huevos.

El estómago de Candy gruñó al aspirar el delicioso aroma.

Después del desayuno, decidieron hacer algunas compras de último minuto. Terry encendió la computadora mientras esperaba a Candy.

Cuando ella estuvo lista, se dirigió a la sala, él aún estaba concentrado en lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó ella mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Estaba cambiando nuestras reservaciones en Budapest…

Ella lo miró un poco desconcertada.

-Verás, había reservado una suite doble… pero creo que ya no será necesaria.

Un intenso sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de Candy.

-¿Te gusta esta suite? –le preguntó él mientras le mostraba las fotografías.

-Es hermosa.

-Entonces esa será.

Él tomó su mano y le besó la palma.

Después salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano.

Una hora más tarde regresaron, cada uno fue a hacer el equipaje, tenían una hora para estar en el aeropuerto.

Con cierta nostalgia abandonaron el hotel, y se dirigieron al aeropuerto.

Antes de llegar a su destino, Terry llamó a Stear para que le diera las últimas novedades acerca del trabajo que realizarían en cuanto estuvieran en el circuito.

A Terry le encantaba involucrarse en todas las cuestiones técnicas del auto, e incluso muchas veces trabajaba a la par de los ingenieros y mecánicos, eso le había ganado el respeto de todos, puesto que la gran mayoría de los pilotos no se involucraba en nada, además como dueño de la escudería, se mantenía siempre pendiente de cualquier cambio que pudiera surgir y que afectara la forma de trabajo que tenían, cómo estaban las cosas, Terry no dudaba que la misma persona que patrocinó el regreso de Neil, pudiera intentar hacerles la vida imposible para evitar que se hicieran con las llaves restantes.

Pero por el momento no quería pensar en ello, porque eso arruinaría el momento que tenía con Candy.

Cuando finalizó la llamada, Candy se quedó a la expectativa, por si había nueva información, pero Terry le dijo que no había ningún descubrimiento nuevo, aquello la abatió un poco, pero decidió que era mejor no afligirse, tenía la esperanza de que con la ayuda de Stear y Paty lograran encontrar la fórmula.

El aeropuerto no estaba tan transitado, esta vez la espera fue mucho más agradable para ambos.

El vuelo sería realmente corto, y en cuanto se anunció la salida del vuelo, abordaron.

Una azafata los guió hasta sus asientos, y les indicó que en breve despegarían, así que les recomendó verificar que sus cinturones estuvieran bien colocados.

Candy buscó la mano de Terry, esta vez no porque tuviera temor, si no por el placer de tenerlo cerca.

Él no vaciló y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, cómo la primera vez que habían abordado un avión.

Candy pensó en todas las cosas que habían pasado desde entonces, en pocos días su vida había cambiado completamente.

Ahora era una mujer mucho más segura de sí misma, y tenía al lado al hombre que amaba, sólo le faltaba decírselo… pensó en que él tampoco le había dicho que la amaba, pero sabía que podía llegar a ser una cuestión de tiempo, era demasiado pronto, y no quería atormentarse. Si la antigua Candy estuviera en su situación, seguramente se sentiría mal por ello, y quizá estaría tratando de presionarlo para que le dijera que la amaba…

Aquello la hizo sonreír un poco, le parecía bastante graciosa la manera en la que pensaba en sí misma.

-¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? –le dijo Terry haciendo una graciosa mueca que hizo que ella riera aún más.

-No, es solo que… Estaba pensando en lo mucho que ha cambiado todo desde que nos conocimos…

Terry suspiró.

-Es verdad ha habido muchos cambios… -Sólo espero que yo sea parte de los buenos cambios, le dijo en un tono que Candy no supo distinguir si era serio.

-Lo eres, -dijo ella, y se estiró para besarlo en la mejilla.

Dos horas más tarde aterrizaron en el aeropuerto Ferenc Liszt.

Terry que era bastante previsor, se había arreglado ya con la gente del aeropuerto para que les tuvieran listo un auto.

Mientras recorrían la ciudad, Candy pudo tener un buen atisbo del panorama que era realmente espectacular, Terry le dijo que la arquitectura databa del siglo XVI.

Era un retrato del renacimiento italiano con un aire gótico. Budapest había sufrido varios cambios a lo largo de su historia, pero conservaba su esencia. Era increíble, Candy apenas podía imaginar que en aquella ciudad hubiese un circuito de fórmula 1.

-El "Húngaroring" está a escasos 30 kilómetros del centro de la ciudad, así que Técnicamente estamos muy cerca, dijo él.

-¿Qué es el húngaroring?

Terry la miró como si estuviera bromeando, pero la inocencia en sus ojos le dijo que en verdad ella no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

Terry le sonrió.

-Disculpa mi entusiasmo… húngaroring es el nombre con el que se conoce la pista en la que correremos.

-Sabes, esta es una de mis pistas favoritas, es todo un reto para los pilotos correr aquí.

Candy sonrió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que Terry amaba su trabajo, y quiso escuchar más sobre lo que Terry hacía, él le contó con todo gusto toda clase de detalles, los cuales Candy no era capaz de entender del todo, pero estaba realmente dispuesta a aprender, por su parte, ella también le habló de su trabajo en el hospital, y de lo mucho que le gustaba.

Amaba su profesión, y tenía el sueño de un día poder lograr hacer algo más, fue entonces cuando Terry le preguntó:

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en estudiar medicina?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Nunca has considerado la posibilidad de convertirte en doctora?

-Pues… no lo sé, la verdad es que antes lo había considerado… pensé que después de la escuela de enfermería podría hacerlo, pero, yo... las cosas en casa no estaban muy bien, tuvimos algunas dificultades económicas cuando mi mamá montó su negocio, y en cuanto me gradué de la escuela de enfermería, supe que había llegado el momento de independizarme, no quería continuar siendo una carga para mi madre, así que opte por alquilar un apartamento.

La directora de la escuela de enfermeras, me recomendó, y conseguí el empleo, desde entonces no he dejado de trabajar… había olvidado mi deseo.

-Quizá ahora puedas hacerlo…

Candy lo miró con cierta incredulidad.

-Yo podría hacerme cargo de todos los gastos mientras tú te dedicas a estudiar, de hecho, podría comprar para ti un apartamento mucho más cómodo…

-Espera, Terry, dijo ella levantando las manos. –No es necesario que hagas esto, yo… no me sentiría nada bien si permito que tú hagas eso… quiero valerme por mí misma.

-Te entiendo, créeme que lo hago, es solo que nada me haría más feliz que verte cumpliendo tu sueño, y si yo puedo contribuir a que sea posible… lo haré.

Candy lo entendió en ese momento, nunca antes había recibido una muestra de apoyo tan genuina.

En alguna ocasión le había hablado a Albert de su deseo de estudiar medicina, pero él nunca había mostrado un interés genuino, incluso había llegado a sugerir que si le hacía feliz, podría mover sus influencias para conseguirle un título que adornara su pared.

En cambio todo era tan diferente con Terry… de verdad él quería ayudarla a cumplir sus sueños.

-De hecho, yo sé quién puede ayudarnos… dijo él con una traviesa sonrisa, pero lo sabrás hasta que lleguemos al circuito.

Después de dejar el equipaje en la suite, Terry decidió que hacía un magnifico tiempo para salir, así que animó a Candy para que fueran hasta el centro de la ciudad, allí disfrutaron de muchas distracciones, incluso tuvieron tiempo hasta de compartir un helado.

Cuando llegaron a la suite del hotel, estaban exhaustos.

Ninguno de los dos quiso comer algo, simplemente se sentaron en el sofá a mirar un poco de televisión juntos.

Terry sacó el portátil y lo encendió, quería repasar la información que Stear le había enviado, sin embargo se distrajo con un correo en su bandeja de entrada.

Candy lo vio sonreír, y quiso ver que es lo que le hacía tanta gracia.

-Es un correo de mi hermana Karen, anunció él.

-¿Tienes una hermana?

-Sí, así es, su nombre es Karen, es cinco años menor que yo, y es una estudiante de arte.

-oh, dijo Candy.

Terry pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Candy y le acercó el portátil.

-Karen dice que lamenta no haber podido venir a Budapest, pero dice que no tendrá inconvenientes para estar en Abu dhabi.

-¿de verdad?

-Se muere de ganas de conocerte.

-¿A mí? Pero… ¿cómo?

-Quizá yo le haya hablado un poco acerca de ti…

Candy se sonrojó bastante.

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-¿No crees que es natural que yo le hable de mi novia a mi familia y que ellos quieran conocerte?

-Bueno si, pero… no pensé que fuera a ser tan pronto además… espera… ¿has dicho familia?

-Karen se lo ha contado a mis padres, y bueno, ahora mismo ellos están haciendo planes para reunirse con nosotros en Abu dhabi para la última carrera.

-¿En verdad quieres que los conozca?

-Desde luego, por qué no habría de ser así, dijo él, mientras dejaba a un lado la portátil y sentaba a Candy en su regazo para poder besarla a su antojo.

-Después de una buena tanda de besos, Terry decidió que era hora de que se fueran a descansar.

Así pues se metieron en la cama.

Candy se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de él y él la rodeó con sus brazos en un gesto que se hacía ya bastante familiar entre los dos.

-¿sabes que me encanta de tener una sola habitación? –le preguntó Terry.

-No lo sé, tal vez que no tienes que cruzar toda la estancia para llegar hasta tu cuarto, le dijo Candy a modo de juego.

-Muy graciosa, es en serio.

-Bueno, no lo sé, dímelo tú.

Él la besó con toda la pasión que sentía por ella.

-¿De verdad no lo adivinas?

-Es muy simple, es que me encanta que estés en mi cama… me encanta poder dormir abrazado a ti.

-A mí también me gusta mucho. –dijo ella sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

Terry apagó las luces, y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

La mañana fue bastante ajetreada, salieron muy temprano para poder llegar al circuito, esa mañana Terry tenía que presentarse a su primera reunión de pilotos del fin de semana.

Candy estaba un poco nerviosa, quizá todos en el equipo se darían cuenta de lo que había sucedido entre ellos y se pondrían a especular… y entonces…

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Terry cuando notó que se ponía tensa.

-Es que… ¿qué pasará cuando todos en el equipo sepan que…?

-Pues simplemente seré el tipo más envidiado de todo el padock…

-¡Terry! ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

-Yo también, le dijo él dándole una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Terry que la vio en serio preocupada le dijo.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, te aseguro que nadie hará ningún comentario inapropiado al respecto, no hay nada de que temer, le dijo, mientras le besaba la mano.

Por fin llegaron, Candy no se separó de él ni un momento, sentía como si los demás pudieran ver en su rostro todo lo que ella y Terry habían vivido los últimos días, sin embargo sus temores fueron injustificados.

Nadie en el pit pareció darle demasiada importancia al hecho de verlos llegar juntos, en cambio, todos los ingenieros, y muchos de los mecánicos la saludaron respetuosamente.

Sólo Paty y Stear se mantuvieron a la expectativa.

Cuando al fin la concurrencia se dispersó, Paty se acercó para saludar a Candy, la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo y luego le besó ambas mejillas.

-¿Qué tal ha ido el viaje? ¿Te ha tratado bien? –dijo mientras señalaba a Terry.

-Sí, muy bien. –dijo.

Si Candy hubiera podido ver su cara en un espejo, habría pensado que alguien había puesto luces en sus mejillas.

Paty que era muy intuitiva, supo que había sucedido algo importante.

No había podido dejar de notar, la manera en que los ojos les brillaban cada vez que se miraban, y la manera tan sincronizada en que se movían. Era como si estuvieran conectados en un plano totalmente diferente.

Stear y Terry se encerraron en la oficina por un largo tiempo, dónde discutieron muchos de los detalles de la puesta a punto del auto, además hablaron acerca de la estrategia que seguirían para tratar de asegurar la victoria, finalmente Terry le habló a Stear acerca de su relación con Candy, Stear se mostró contento, y le confesó que Paty ya había notado que entre ellos había algo más.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Por su parte, Paty se había llevado a Candy aparte para mostrarle un montón de botones y controles que Candy no tenía la menor idea de cómo utilizar, sin embargo no pudo contenerse por mucho más tiempo, y le hizo la pregunta que estaba pugnando por salir desde que llegaron.

-¿Qué sucede exactamente entre tú y Terry? –He visto como se miran y juraría que…

-Bueno, Terry y yo…

-Lo sabía, dijo Paty que no esperó a que Candy le dijera lo que sucedía.

-¡Paty! -dijo ella, ni si quiera me hs dejado continuar, estaba por decir que entre Terry y yo no hay absolutamente nada…

Paty pareció un poco decepcionada, pero la sonrisa de Candy terminó por delatarla.

-Tienes que contarme todos los detalles, porque la verdad es que estaban tardando demasiado…

-Ven, vamos a tomar un café, dijo Paty y la guió hasta una salita que estaba dispuesta con bocadillos de toda clase, era una especie de cocina.

Cuando estuvieron cómodamente sentadas, Paty le pidió que le hablara de los detalles de su relación.

Candy bajó la mirada y se sonrojó, sin embargo le pareció que era la única oportunidad de contárselo a una amiga, y Paty era lo más cercano que tenía, desde el principio la había hecho sentir bienvenida y sabía que podía contar con ella, así que comenzó su relato, omitiendo los detalles que guardaba sólo para ella.

-Guau, exclamó Paty, cuando Candy terminó su relato. –Terry Grandchester enamorado, eso sí que es algo digno de ver.

-¡Paty! –yo no diría que… apenas estamos comenzando a…

-¡Dios mío, Candy! ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta verdad?

-Puede notarse a kilómetros que Terry está loco por ti, no me sorprendería que todos en este equipo estuvieran ya enterados de lo que sucede…

Paty le dijo a Candy que no debía tomar en serio lo que los demás pudieran pensar, y que sólo importaba que ella fuera feliz, solo entonces Candy fue capaz de relajarse e incluso se sintió con la libertad de bromear mucho más con Paty.

Una hora más tarde Terry fue llamado junto con Archie para asistir a la primera junta de pilotos, después serían libres para comenzar el trabajo de práctica.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Durante los siguientes tres días, se realizaron prácticas sobre la pista, Stear, estaba muy optimista, parecía que tanto Terry como Archie poseían una ventaja sobre sus adversarios, aún así no podían confiarse.

El primero en realizar su prueba clasificatoria fue Archie, quien logró hacer una buena marca que no sería fácil de superar.

Por su parte Neil no fue capaz de superar a Archie, lo que fue tomado como una buena señal.

Terry nuevamente fue capaz de terminar primero, logrando así su objetivo.

En la conferencia de prensa cuestionaron a Terry acerca de de la estrategia que seguiría para la carrera y lo que significaría ganar la carrera para sus aspiraciones de lograr el campeonato.

Por la noche, los pilotos estaban convidados a asistir a un banquete que los organizadores de la carrera daban para dar realce al evento, era una noche en la que se daba rienda suelta al glamur que siempre envolvía a la formula uno.

Por supuesto, Candy y Terry asistirían, Terry lo haría en calidad del dueño de la escudería Grandchester, y Stear y Paty lo harían en representación de la escudería, desde luego, Archie también estaba invitado, sin embargo, al no tener pareja con la cuál asistir, decidió que únicamente estaría presente un par de horas, y luego se marcharía.

-Qué pena por Archie, comentó Candy.

-Yo no lo llamaría así, sospecho que él no tiene intención alguna de asistir, pues si así fuera no tendría problema para conseguir compañía. –respondió Stear.

Esa tarde todos en el padock se retiraron temprano, Paty le propuso a Candy ir a realizar algunas compras para el evento de esa noche, y Candy aceptó con gusto.

Así que cuando Paty terminó sus labores, inmediatamente se marcharon, Terry no parecía muy satisfecho.

-Tranquilo hombre, está en buenas manos.

Lo sé, es solo que… pensé que sería yo quién la acompañaría…

Stear soltó una risita.

-Sospecho que si hubiese ido contigo, terminarían comprando en la primera tienda, realmente te habrías aburrido mucho si hubieses ido con ellas.

-Sí, tal vez tienes razón… además creo que es bueno para ella, necesita una amiga, y Paty es realmente un encanto.

-Sí que lo es, dijo Stear, con el amor brillando en sus ojos.

Dos horas más tarde, Candy regresó al hotel con una bolsa llena con las compras que habían hecho.

-Al fin llegas, le dijo Terry, recibiéndola con un cariñoso abrazo y un beso.

-Sólo me fui por un par de horas…

-Ha sido toda una eternidad extrañándote.

-Te he reservado una cita con la maquillista del hotel, estará aquí en breve.

Candy asintió.

-Entonces será mejor que me dé prisa, tengo que entrar ahora en la ducha.

La maquillista vino acompañada por una estilista, que se encargó del cabello de Candy, la primera idea había sido alizar el cabello de Candy, Candy estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo cada vez que salía con Albert, quién a menudo hacía comentarios acerca de lo rebelde que eran sus rizos, sin embargo la estilista decidió que los rizos eran perfectos para la idea que tenía en mente.

La mujer había tejido varios mechones del cabello de Candy y los había utilizado como si se tratara de una diadema, luego colocó una tiara de brillantes sobre la trenza.

Candy estaba satisfecha con su apariencia, el único problema era el vestido…

Paty la había convencido de comprar un vestido que era bastante revelador y llamativo para su gusto.

Era un modelo en color rojo que tenía la mitad de la espalda descubierta, además de tener una abertura que dejaba ver sus piernas al caminar, el conjunto se completaba con unas zapatillas altísimas en color plata, Candy no estaba segura de poder caminar con comodidad con ellas, pero al final le habían gustado tanto que había sucumbido al deseo de tenerlas.

Cuando Terry la vio salir de la habitación, casi se va de espaldas, con ese vestido era la sensualidad personificada.

Terry supo que estaba en graves problemas, pues no sería capaz de pensar en nada más que no fuera ella desnuda en su cama.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

La velada fue muy agradable, en cuanto llegaron, Candy inmediatamente buscó a Stear y Paty.

-Te ves preciosa, Candy, le dijo Stear, mientras Paty la encerraba en un gran abrazo.

-Ven, tienes que conocer a algunas personas.

Candy estrechó tantas manos, y recibió tantas condolencias por su pérdida que al final, apenas era capaz de recordar algunos rostros, sin embargo, sí que reconoció el rostro de Neil Leagan, quien se les acercó con la clara intensión de plantar su veneno.

Neil estaba acompañado de una mujer rubia y hermosa, que Candy reconoció como Susana Marlowe.

En ese momento Candy se alegró de no haber optado por la opción de alizar su cabello, ya que eso la hubiese hecho lucir un parecido con aquella mujer.

-Así que tu eres Candice White… la famosa hija de William.

-Si bueno…

-Fue un inmenso placer verte, -le dijo Paty con una cara que daba a entender lo fastidiada que se sentía. Pero todavía hay muchas personas interesantes que Candy debe conocer, y desde luego, tú no formas parte de la lista, así que sí nos permites.

-Dime una cosa Patricia. ¿Esos son los modales que tienen en tu equipo? –Yo sólo quería presentarle mis respetos a la dama.

Entonces sin que ni Candy ni Paty tuvieran tiempo para reaccionar, Neil tomó la mano de Candy y se la llevó a los labios, demorándose más de lo necesario, y sin importar que Susana estuviera presente.

-Es un placer conocerte… -Espero que podamos ser amigos, dijo arrastrando las plabras.

Candy retiro la mano, y se forzó a mostrar una sonrisa, que denotaba la tensión que sentía, aquel hombre le había provocado un escalofrío, que la llenó de pánico, y la malicia en su mirada…

-Por cierto, esta es mi esposa… quizá la hayan visto alguna vez en alguna revista… -Es una modelo.

-Sí, tal vez la he visto un par de veces, dijo Candy.

Candy iba a ofrecerle la mano, pero se lo pensó mejor, no tenía la menor intención de intimar con aquella mujer, aunque tenía que admitir que se veía fabulosa enfundada en su vestido negro.

Susana por su parte, simplemente se dedicó a observar a Candy de pies a cabeza sin emitir comentario alguno.

Afortunadamente, cerca de dónde estaba Neil, estaba Archie, quién finalmente si había acudido acompañado.

Su compañera era una impresionante morena de ojos grises.

-Hey chicas, ¿qué hacen ustedes solas con ese par de arpías?

-Estaba presentándole a Candy a un par de personas cuando nos los topamos, por desgracia, no pudimos esquivarlos.

-Será mejor que regresen al lado de Stear y Terry. –dijo con seriedad, y luego con una sonrisa dijo:

-Esta es Jennifer. -dijo con una voz que no denotaba demasiado entusiasmo.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas, Tú debes ser Patricia, dijo mirando directo a Paty.

Archie habla de ti a menudo…

Paty se sorprendió de que la mujer supiera quién era…

-Si bueno, quizá ya debamos irnos, dijo Archie dándole una mirada sería a su acompañante.

-Archie cariño, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de que conozca a tu familia? después de todo, tendré que conocerlos cuando nos comprometamos.

-No creo, que sea una buena idea, ahora ellos están ocupados, dijo Archie, y arrastró a la mujer en dirección contraria.

Paty arqueó una ceja, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Finalmente Paty decidió que era hora de volver, así que guió a Candy a través de la pista.

Terry estaba hablando con una pareja, sin embargo, en cuanto la vio, fue hacia ella, para presentarla.

Candy no esperaba que la presentara como su novia en vez de cómo la hija del brillante William White, sin embargo le encantó como se escuchaba aquello viniendo de sus labios.

Después de un rato de estar hablando con algunas personas más, Terry le dijo:

-Debes estar mortalmente aburrida, ¿quieres que vallamos a bailar?

-Sí, me encantaría ir a bailar.

-¿Qué han estado haciendo Paty y tú toda la noche?

Paty ha estado presentándome a algunas personas, aunque créeme, que me será imposible reconocerlas si vuelvo a verlas…

Terry la condujo a la pista, y comenzaron a moverse en sincronía con la música.

Terry la sujetaba por la cintura, de una manera tan posesiva que debió ser vista por todos los presentes, pero a Candy no le importó, fue entonces que Candy sintió sobre ella una mirada llena de odio, pero al volver la cabeza no fue capaz de saber quién la observaba.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Sí… no… es que yo… he sentido que alguien nos observa… aunque quizá es sólo mi imaginación…

-Entonces, creo que deberíamos irnos, le susurró él al oído…

-No, no es necesario…

-Sí, sí lo es, no quisiera arriesgarme a que suceda algo, además he estado toda la noche admirando tu belleza desde lejos, y he estado sido testigo de cómo te miran los demás hombres… así que creo que es hora de reservarte sólo para mí…

Candy se sonrojó… no podía evitarlo… sin embargo asintió, y permitió que Terry la guiara hasta la salida.

Hacía frío afuera, Terry colocó su chaqueta sobre los hombros de Candy, mientras esperaba que la limosina en la que habían llegado los recogiera.

El conductor les saludó cortésmente y les abrió las puertas, luego esperó las instrucciones de Terry y enseguida levantó el cristal que dividía la cabina del conductor con la de los pasajeros.

Terry agradeció el gesto del chofer.

Terry tomó la barbilla con una mano y la hizo mirarlo directamente a los ojos que estaban mucho más azules y reflejaban un brillo travieso.

Entonces la besó, llevaba horas deseando hacerlo…

Pronto los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad, Terry la tenía contra el asiento del auto, y Candy sentía el deseo crecer en su interior.

Muero por quitarte ese vestido… le dijo dándole una ardiente mirada.

—¿Y el conductor? –preguntó ella, preocupada de que pudiera escucharlos.

—Los cristales son unidireccionales e insonorizados. Nosotros lo vemos a él, pero él no nos ve a nosotros. Nadie nos ve, ni nos escucha.

La idea de hacer el amor con Terry en el asiento trasero de una limusina le pareció de lo más excitante, así que hizo a un lado su timidez, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de él y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras trataba de liberarlo de su camisa.

Terry alargó una mano hacia su espalda y ella sintió que la delicada cremallera de su vestido se deslizaba con gracia sobre su cuerpo, él introdujo las manos entre los pliegues y cogió con fuerza la tela levantando el vestido por encima de su cabeza.

Con el movimiento, la diadema que adornaba su cabello se enganchó y se le soltó el cabello, de manera que cuando Terry consiguió quitarle todo el vestido y arrojarlo a la otra punta de la limusina, ella era un arrebolado desorden y no llevaba encima más que un sujetador de encaje sin tirantes, un tanga de seda, sus brillantes zapatos de tacón y el pelo suelto, que le caía en desorden sobre los hombros.

—Increíble —dijo él, colocándola sobre el asiento frente a él…

Apenas tuvieron tiempo suficiente para arreglarse, antes de que el coche se detuviera frente al hotel.

Candy estaba muy preocupada, evidentemente su aspecto era el de una mujer que acababa de tener sexo en el asiento trasero de un coche, sin embargo, Terry no le dio tiempo de avergonzarse, apenas sus pies tocaron el piso, la tomó en brazos, dispuesto a llevarla hasta la suite.

Ella no luchó, sabía que no tenía ningún caso, además, aún tenía las piernas temblorosas por su reciente intercambio amoroso, así que se limitó a esconder la cara en el cuello de Terry y dejar que él se hiciera cargo.


	19. Chapter 19

Terry cruzó la puerta de la habitación con Candy en brazos, y la llevó directamente a la habitación, donde la recostó en el lecho.

-Disculpa lo de la limusina… yo…

Candy le puso el dedo índice en los labios.

-Fue increíble, dijo ella. Con un sonrojo brillando en sus mejillas.

Terry sonrió, le encantaba cuando sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-Lo sé, dijo Terry. –La verdad, nunca había hecho algo así, admitió él, y esta vez fue él quien se sonrojó un poco.

-Así que fue tu primera vez… -le dijo Candy con un tono bastante juguetón.

-Ahora mismo sólo quiero una cosa…

Ella lo miró a los ojos que eran tan azules como el mismo mar, y brillaban intensamente.

-Déjame amarte como te mereces… -dijo, y la cubrió con su cuerpo, mientras le demostraba lo mucho que la deseaba.

Por la mañana, Terry se obligó a pensar en la competencia que tenían por delante ese día, pero era muy difícil, cuando Candy dormía justamente a su lado.

Finalmente tuvo que tomar una ducha con agua fría, realmente le desagradaba tener que recurrir a ello, cuando había métodos mucho más placenteros para calmar su ansiedad, pero no tenía alternativa en ese mismo momento…

Cuando Candy despertó, él ya estaba duchado y totalmente vestido, y sostenía la charola del desayuno.

-Buenos días.

Candy se volvió para mirar el reloj que descansaba sobre a mesita de noche.

-Dios, es tardísimo ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

Terry se encogió de hombros.

Candy desayunó a toda prisa, y fue a meterse al cuarto de baño, en treinta minutos, estaba lista, no quería que Terry se retrasara, era un día muy importante para ambos, no sólo por la llave, sino también por la carrera de Terry que estaba cada vez más cerca de ganar el campeonato.

Llegaron al circuito en medio de una lluvia de flashes.

Desde los pits podía escucharse el entusiasmo del público que había abarrotado las tribunas.

Como habían llegado un poco temprano, Terry incluso se había dado tiempo de firmar algunos autógrafos, mientras Candy lo acompañaba.

Pronto se contagió de todo ese mágico ambiente que acompañaba a un día de competencia.

Cuando por fin estuvieron en el padock, Terry fue inmediatamente al trabajo junto con Stear.

Archie también estaba allí, sin embargo Candy notó que estaba preocupado, su semblante no era como el que había conocido.

-Hola, Archie ¿Está todo bien?

-Eh…. Sí, todo bien. –dijo él. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal van las cosas entre Terry y tú?

-Bastante bien, diría yo. –dijo ella.

-Me alegro mucho de que Terry haya encontrado a alguien como tú… ¿Sabes? Él ha sufrido mucho en el amor… su última ruptura fue muy difícil de superar. –dijo él, y luego se alejó, pues uno de los ingenieros le había llamado.

Candy no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que Archie había dicho, en realidad Terry no le había mencionado cómo era su relación con Susana, y mucho menos había mencionado las circunstancias en las que habían terminado.

¿Y qué tal si él aún no hubiese superado su ruptura aún?

No, Tenía que quitarse de la cabeza ese pensamiento, después de todo, Terry estaba ahora con ella…

-¿Está todo bien? ¿Problemas en el paraíso? –Preguntó Paty, cuando vio a Candy tan callada y pensativa.

-Sí, yo… sólo estoy preocupada.

-No tienes por qué, Terry hará todo para ganar, así que siéntate y relájate.

Candy asintió, pero estaba lejos de sentirse mejor.

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

La competencia comenzó sin ningún contratiempo, todo estaba de acuerdo a los planes y proyecciones que Stear había hecho, parecía que Terry tenía asegurada la victoria, pero entonces a cinco vueltas del final, uno de los autos rezagados fue a estamparse contra el muro de contención, Terry que estaba muy cerca, no fue capaz de esquivarlo, y derrapó junto sobre la pista.

Neil aprovechó la confusión del momento y sobrepasó a Archie que estaba a corta distancia, luego hacerse con el primer lugar fue mucho más sencillo.

Stear dio un grito de frustración, en realidad todos en el pit lo hicieron. Candy estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que era muy complicado.

Terry luchó con todo lo que tenía, pero no lograba acercarse, haciendo que se sintiera frustrado, ahora tendrían que pensar en una estrategia para recuperar el trofeo.

Archie sabía lo importante que era para Terry la victoria, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, persiguió a Neil con todo lo que tenía, parecía por momentos que lo lograría, pero Neil era un hueso duro de roer.

Sin embargo, en la última vuelta, Archie logró alcanzar a Neil, e increíblemente logró sobrepasarlo.

Aquella maniobra hizo que todos en el pit suspiraran de alivio.

Archie había salvado el día…

Terry se sintió mucho más tranquilo, había obtenido el tercer lugar, pero nada era comparable con el alivio de saber que el trofeo aún estaba en sus manos.

La hora de recibir los premios llegó, Archie estaba eufórico, apenas podía creer que lo había conseguido, así que con gran entusiasmo recibió el trofeo.

Luego fue donde Terry, para que juntos levantaran el premio, aquel gesto fue elogiado por todos los periodistas.

Después de todos los festejos, los tres vencedores fueron conducidos a la conferencia de prensa.

Neil se veía bastante molesto, aunque guardó su veneno.

Stear condujo a Candy hasta un salón, dónde se reunirían los vencedores con sus respectivos equipos, y algunos familiares y amigos.

Candy no estaba segura de querer estar allí en ese momento, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, y quería analizarlas con parcialidad, y no podría hacerlo con toda esa gente a su alrededor, así que fue a tomar un asiento lo más alejado posible del bullicio.

Candy agradeció el hecho de que al parecer nadie notaba su presencia, sin embargo tenía que encontrar algo que hacer para mantener la mente ocupada.

Sobre una mesita cercana, descubrió unas cuantas revistas, en la primera aparecía Susana Marlowe en la portada, así que la dejó de lado, no estaba de humor.

Las demás revistas eran de artículos relacionados con el deporte, Candy intentó hojear las revistas pero no podía concentrarse, tenía curiosidad por lo que la revista podría decir, quizá ni siquiera incluyera un artículo completo, tal vez sólo eran fotos.

Finalmente se rindió y tomó la revista sin mirar la fecha de la misma.

Lo que Candy no esperaba, era encontrar una fotografía de ella misma en la revista, junto a la de Susana.

Candy retrocedió algunas páginas y leyó el encabezado.

"Candice White ¿la nueva amante de Terrence Grandchester?"

El alma se le cayó a los pies al leer aquel encabezado.

Estuvo a punto de dejar caer la revista, pero se obligó a recuperar la compostura, y leer el artículo.

En dicha narración se describía la fiesta de la noche anterior, y se especulaba la clase de relación que había entre Terry y ella, pues para nadie pasó desapercibida la manera en la que ellos habían abandonado la fiesta.

Se mencionaba también en el artículo la presencia de Susana, y su romance con Terry, en dónde se mencionaban algunas cosas que Candy desconocía, cómo que el padre de Terry y el padre de Susana eran amigos cercanos, y que Terry y Susana habían estado muy cerca de casarse.

Candy se sintió enferma, tenía ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

Entonces escuchó la voz de Terry entre la multitud, así que ocultó la revista en su bolso lo más rápido que pudo, y fingió mirar otra revista.

-¿Está todo bien?

Candy se estremeció al sentir su cercanía, y al mismo tiempo sintió su corazón romperse.

Terry la miró con preocupación.

-Te ves muy pálida… dime ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí, no… es… me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien.

-iré a buscar una pastilla y un vaso de agua, luego cuando te sientas mejor, podemos irnos, le dijo él, mientras le daba un ligero apretón en la mano.

Candy asintió y cuando Terry regresó se tomó la pastilla obedientemente, además en verdad le dolía la cabeza.

-Ahora debo dejarte otra vez, pero no será por mucho tiempo, vendré a buscarte en unos minutos, quiero que conozcas a alguien, después podemos volver y entonces podrás descansar.

Él se inclinó entonces y besó su frente, para después alejarse otra vez.

Candy sentía que las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, algo en su interior le decía que Terry era sincero, pero eso no borraba el pasado… ¿la quería? Por supuesto que lo hacía.

Pero Candy quería más que su afecto… quería su corazón…

Candy salió de la sala en busca de intimidad, sin embargo para empeorar las cosas, se encontró directamente con Susana que venía por el mismo pasillo que ella, un encuentro era inevitable…

-Dios mío, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Pero si es la mismísima Candice White, dijo Susana con un tono exagerado.

-Dime, ¿Terry se ha aburrido de tenerte todo el día pegada a él como una lapa….?

Candy no respondió a la provocación.

-¿Es que te han comido la lengua?

Otra vez silencio.

-Tengo que reconocer que eres linda, sin embargo no deja de sorprende que Terry te haya elegido como su nueva amante…

Porque claro, eso es lo que eres ¿no es cierto?

-Yo no soy la amante de nadie -dijo Candy.

-Así que después de todo puedes hablar…

-Dime, ¿qué se siente saber que en cualquier momento Terry se buscará una nueva amante y te reemplazará? –porque… ¿no creerás que esta situación es indefinida? ¿O sí?

Terry solo desea un poco de diversión, jamás será capaz de tener una relación estable a largo plazo… ¿Y sabes por qué?

Candy iba a decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor, y se quedó callada, no necesitaba nada más que agregar a sus problemas.

-Bien, te lo diré… ¿recuerdas la pelea que Terrence tuvo con Neil en Brasil?

Candy se limitó a mirarla con incredulidad.

-¡Bingo! Así es… estás viendo a la causa de esa pelea… Terrence quiso… hmmm propasarse…

Una vez más Candy trató de ignorar a Susana, en el fondo sabía que ella mentía, pero… ¿Y si no lo hacía?

-Así que… si yo fuera tú, no me haría demasiadas ilusiones. –Pero me agradas, así que te daré un consejo…

-Aléjate de Terry antes de que sea demasiado tarde. –dijo Susana con una sonrisa fingida, y se alejó.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Terry buscó a Candy con la mirada, pero no fue capaz de encontrarla, así que decidió salir a buscarla. Entonces la vio, estaba de pie en la terraza, su semblante era sombrío, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que algo no estaba bien, quería ir inmediatamente con ella, estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando Archie se acercó a él, extendió la mano.

En el centro había una pequeña llave que Terry reconoció inmediatamente.

-Pero… ¿cómo?

-Stear me lo ha dicho todo…

-Nunca creí que Stear pudiera ser tan boquiflojo.

-No lo culpes… quizá yo… escuche "accidentalmente" una conversación…

-Lo que quiero decir, es que todos queremos que se resuelva el caso del asesinato de William, y además… Candy es una chica encantadora, ¿cómo podría negarme a ayudar?

Terry le dio una mirada de advertencia.

-¿Y tu chica? –preguntó Terry.

Candy dijo que ayer estabas con una mujer hermosa que parecía conocerte muy bien…

Archie puso cara de fastidio.

-Escucha Archie, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero si tan solo conocieras a la chica correcta…

-Wow, en verdad ella te ha cambiado… ¿Dónde está Terry y que has hecho con él?

-Hermano, en verdad agradezco tu preocupación, pero el amor no está hecho para mí, dijo, y luego se alejó sin permitir que Terry continuara.

Candy aún estaba en shock por su reciente encuentro, cuando vio que Terry se aproximaba acompañado de un hombre vestido elegantemente.

-Candy, quiero que conozcas al Dr. Martin, él es el encargado del área médica… básicamente él y su equipo viaja con nosotros a todas partes, y casualmente, él es también jefe del departamento de ciencias médicas en Oxford, acabo de preguntarle que probabilidad existe de que puedas ingresar a la facultad de medicina y realizar tus estudios mientras viajamos, y él ha accedido a entrevistarte.

-Gracias por toda esa introducción, pero no era necesario.

-Señorita White, el señor Grandchester me ha dicho que es usted una enfermera brillante con deseos de estudiar medicina.

-Bueno, yo no diría que…

-¿Acaso no desea usted ingresar a la facultad?

-Oh, sí, por supuesto que lo deseo pero…

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir. ¿Le parece bien que nos reunamos mañana mismo?

-Quiero que sepa que antes de aceptar cualquier solicitud de ingreso, tengo por costumbre examinar los conocimientos de mis posibles alumnos, si cumple usted con los requisitos, entonces estaré encantado de darle la bienvenida a nuestro programa de estudios, y podrá usted comenzar inmediatamente, aunque le advierto que de ser así, tendrá que trabajar muy duro, puesto que yo la supervisaré personalmente.

Candy asintió y aceptó la mano que el Dr. Martin le ofrecía, sin tener una conciencia real de lo que significaba, pues estaba más bien absorta con otras preocupaciones.

-¿Estás segura que estás bien?

-Candy asintió. –sólo… necesito descansar.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos.

El viaje de vuelta al hotel se hizo en absoluto silencio, Candy se había encargado de levantar un muro, y Terry ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitirle alejarse sin saber que era lo que le molestaba.

Apenas llegaron, Candy se excusó para ir a tomar una ducha.

Terry apenas estaba entrando a la habitación cuando Candy ya había cerrado la puerta.

Se acomodó entonces en la cama, dispuesto a esperarla, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que fueran a dormir sin haber resuelto sus diferencias.

Al fin, Candy apareció enfundada en su pijama.

-Ahora ¿vas a decirme por qué demonios estás molesta?

-No estoy molesta.

-Por supuesto que lo estás. Por favor habla conmigo…

-No es nada, solo… sólo quiero estar sola…

Terry soltó un pesado suspiro, y finalmente dijo:

-Bien, iré a tomar una ducha… podremos hablar cuando vuelva.

Ella asintió, pero no tenía la mínima intención de hacerlo.

Terry entró en la ducha pensando que podría haber ocurrido para hacer que Candy hubiera cambiado su actitud radicalmente, apenas por la mañana las cosas habían estado maravillosamente… sin quererlo, Terry pensó en la manera tan dulce en que ella se entregaba, y en la suavidad de su cuerpo después de hacer el amor, y anheló tenerla bajo su cuerpo en ese mismo instante, así que sin más salió del cuarto de baño, decidido a terminar con cualquier cosa que estuviera alejándola de él.

Cuando Terry cruzó la puerta, Candy estaba haciendo un patético intento de fingir que dormía.

Terry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Pues él también sabía jugar…

Se recostó a su lado y la atrajo hacia él con naturalidad, como lo hacía cada noche, Candy intentó darse la vuelta y zafarse de su abrazo, pero en vez de eso, sólo consiguió que la blusa del pijama se moviera de su sitio, cosa que Terry aprovechó para introducir una mano dentro y comenzar a acariciar suavemente uno de sus pezones, que casi de inmediato floreció entre sus dedos.

Candy se maldijo por no ser capaz de resistirse, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba, y no podía hacer más que responder a las caricias que la mano de Terry le proporcionaba, se arqueó un poco, y Terry intensificó su asalto, pasó al otro pezón, y a Candy se le escapó un gemido que fue de mitad protesta y mitad placer.

Sin embargo, ella no se resistió cuando él le dio la vuelta para posteriormente quitarle la camiseta, pronto los pantalones del pijama y las bragas se unieron a la camiseta.

Candy no permaneció quieta por mucho más tiempo y respondió con la misma pasión que él.

Terry lamió, mordisqueó y besó a su antojo.

Mientras Candy se retorcía de placer.

Terry se despojó rápidamente de sus ropas y se colocó entre las piernas de Candy, enterrándose profundamente en su interior, hasta que ambos cayeron en el éxtasis total.

Al final estaban tan cansados que se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Terry sabía que había cosas por solucionar, pero supuso que la pasión que habían compartido y la luz de la mañana, les daría la serenidad que necesitaban para hablar de lo que fuera que hubiera molestado a Candy.

Nada más alejado de la realidad, cuando Terry despertó buscando la tibieza del cuerpo de Candy junto al suyo, encontró únicamente la cama vacía.

Terry se levantó como un rayo, se vistió rápidamente y fue a comprobar la sala, pero ella no estaba allí, tampoco lo estaba en la ducha, aunque definitivamente había estado ahí, pues aún flotaba en el aire su aroma.

Entonces Terry salió de la habitación.

La buscó en el comedor, en la piscina, e incluso preguntó en la recepción por si alguien la había visto salir, pero al parecer nadie había visto nada.

Sintiéndose derrotado Terry regresó a la habitación, lo había estropeado todo…


	20. Chapter 20

Terry sabía que el sexo no solucionaría las dificultades, pero había pensado que ayudaría a suavizar las cosas, especialmente porque ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero al parecer sólo lo había empeorado.

Se lanzó sobre la cama y se cubrió la cara, pensando en lo que haría si Candy había decidido marcharse.

La respuesta vino sola. "La perseguiría" definitivamente lo haría, gracias a Dios tenía suficiente inteligencia para saber que dejarla ir sería el peor error que podría cometer, pensaba en eso, cuando un ruido llamó su atención.

Era un ruido muy suave… era… al parecer alguien estaba llorando…

Terry aguzó sus oídos hasta que captó la fuente del sonido.

Venía de la terraza…

Se apresuró hasta allí, y entonces la vio…

Su imagen siempre era capaz de quitarle el aliento, pero esta vez sintió cómo se le partía el corazón…

Ella estaba acurrucada en la silla de mimbre de la terraza, tenía ambas rodillas contra su pecho, y la cara escondida entre ellas.

Terry abrió la puerta de cristal y se acercó sigilosamente.

Lentamente le tocó el hombro.

-Candy… ¿qué está pasando?

No hubo repuesta…

-Por favor, habla conmigo…

-déjame sola…

Terry no quería hacerlo, pero pensó que quizá si la dejaba un poco, más tarde ella le diría lo que pasaba.

Estaba por darse la vuelta cuando sobre la mesa de cristal de la terraza, una revista llamó su atención.

La levantó, y la examinó, inmediatamente vio de lo que se trataba…

Y se sintió sumamente aliviado…

Regresó al lado de Candy.

-Así que se trata de esto… ¿es por este pedazo de basura que has estado así? –dijo con una carcajada pugnando por salir.

Candy no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar… ella estaba allí al borde del colapso, y Terry estaba feliz.

Ella apenas levantó los ojos, pero aún así se encontró con los brillantes ojos de Terry llenos de diversión.

-No le encuentro la gracia. –dijo Candy.

-Pues yo si lo hago… ¿A qué periodista en este mundo se le ocurre hacer una comparación entre tú y Susana?

-Candy sintió que los pedazos que quedaban de su corazón volvían a romperse.

Una cosa era esa revista, y la propia Susana haciéndole ver la realidad de su insignificancia, pero escucharlo de los labios de Terry…

Candy se levantó rápidamente de su asiento dispuesta a regresar a la habitación, haría las maletas y volvería a Inglaterra… Al demonio con todo, no estaba dispuesta a quedarse un minuto más allí.

Terry miró con incredulidad como entraba en la habitación y comenzaba a arrojar cosas en un bolso.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Me voy, es todo, no estoy dispuesta a soportar más humillación.

-¿Pero de que estás hablando?

-Tú mismo lo acabas de decir… No puede hacerse una comparación entre… ella… y… yo…

Terry le quitó el bolso de las manos y lo arrojó al piso.

-Por Dios, Candy estás comportándote como una niña pequeña.

-¿Sí? –Pues me importa un pepino, si no me dejas salir de aquí llamaré a seguridad y…

Candy no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, pues Terry la había silenciado con sus labios.

Candy lo odió por eso… era capaz de hacer que se olvidara de todo con un beso…

-Suéltame… no creas que… que…

Terry hizo caso omiso y continuó besándola con desesperación, como si esa fuera la única forma en que ella podría entender lo que significaba para él.

Candy puso las manos en su pecho y lo empujó con sus dos manos, pero no consiguió moverlo ni un centímetro.

-¿Quieres por favor dejarme explicarte?

-¿Explicarme qué? ¿Qué estás manteniendo una relación con una mujer casada y al mismo tiempo jugando conmigo?

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –preguntó Terry que estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Susana me lo dijo… y… y… esa revista lo confirma.

-¿Susana te ha dicho que mantenemos una relación? –dijo Terry con un tono de voz que rayaba en la ira, de haber podido, hubiera ido a buscarla para estrangularla, pero resolver las cosas con Candy era prioritario.

Candy no respondió, y Terry maldijo.

-Y en lugar de venir y hablarlo conmigo la has creído… -Aseguró él, y no sólo eso… has estado a punto de abandonarme por lo que esa arpía te ha dicho.

Candy parpadeo varias veces e inmediatamente bajó la cabeza, cayendo en la cuenta de lo mal que había hecho en no hablar con Terry sobre sus inseguridades…

-¿Arpía? ¿De qué se había perdido?

-¿Quieres decirme qué fue exactamente lo que ella te dijo?

-No, no quiero hablar de ello.

Terry tuvo que sacar paciencia de quien sabe dónde, la paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes.

-Escucha Candy, entre Susana y yo, no existe nada.

-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que entre ustedes existió algo… tú… tú estuviste a punto de casarte con ella.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo… dijo Terry tratando de evadir el tema, pues no era precisamente algo de lo que se sintiera muy orgulloso.

-Archie dijo que estuviste muy mal tras la ruptura…

-Sí, lo estuve, no voy a negarlo, pero eso es algo que forma parte del pasado, ahora ya no tiene importancia.

-Si no es importante… puedo saber ¿qué pasó?

-No, preferiría que no lo hicieras.

-¿Lo ves? Ella aún te importa.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser la mujer más exasperante de este planeta?

-No puedo borrar el pasado, lamentablemente Susana forma parte de él, pero te aseguro que después de nuestra ruptura jamás he vuelto a pensar en ella, mucho menos como mujer.

Ella frunció el ceño, y Terry supo que no había alternativa, tenía que decirle lo que había ocurrido, algo que nunca le había dicho a nadie.

Suspiró pesadamente, y finalmente dijo:

-Tú ganas… te diré que fue lo que ocurrió…

Candy sintió que su enojo se desvanecía, y al mismo tiempo sintió un poco de temor por lo que Terry iría a decirle.

Terry se sentó en la alfombra, y luego tiró de Candy, que cayó sobre él.

Ella se acomodó a su lado y se dispuso a escuchar.

Después de unos segundos, Terry comenzó su relato.

Él le contó cómo se habían conocido, y cómo más tarde habían descubierto que sus padres eran amigos.

También le contó acerca de los primeros tiempos de su noviazgo, y de cómo él pensó que ella podría llegar a ser la mujer de su vida.

Finalmente llegó a la parte culminante del relato.

Candy no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, sin embargo, supo que todo era verdad, Terry no era un mentiroso, en cambio Susana… bueno ella era…

Ni si quiera había una palabra para describirla…

-Quizás ahora puedas entender porque no te lo había dicho… Y por qué es imposible que exista alguna semejanza entre tú y ella.

-Tú… tú eres tan bella, tan dulce e inocente, y es por eso que yo… yo "te amo" dijo él mirándola directamente a los ojos, de manera que Candy pudiera reconocer la sinceridad en ellos.

-Terry… yo… yo también te amo, pero tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo de que un día te des cuenta de que no soy lo que tú esperas y entonces termines marchándote… yo… yo simplemente no lo resistiría.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Soy yo quien debería tener miedo de que un día te des cuenta de que no soy digno de tu amor.

Ella lo besó, conmovida por las hermosas palabras que siempre tenía para ella, y se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiera dudado de él aunque fuera por un momento.

-Quiero que me prometas una cosa, le dijo él con seriedad.

-Lo que quieras.

-Quiero que me prometas que no importa lo que pase, siempre hablarás conmigo de las cosas que te preocupen, juntos lo resolveremos.

Ella asintió, feliz de que las cosas se hubieran solucionado, sin embargo aún había cosas pendientes…

-Terry…

-¿Sí?

-¿Recuerdas aquella noche que me preguntaste cómo era mi relación con Albert?

-Sí, dijo él sin mucho entusiasmo, pero consciente de que Albert era parte del pasado de Candy tanto como Susana era parte del suyo, y necesitaban dejar atrás aquellos fantasmas, si querían avanzar en su relación.

-Me gustaría contarte…

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

Terry no necesitaba ni deseaba escuchar nada sobre ese hombre, no podía siquiera imaginarlo poniendo sus manos sobre Candy, mucho menos podía imaginarlo besándola… la sola idea de que hubiese existido alguien más lo ponía enfermo de celos…

Sin embargo se contuvo lo mejor que pudo y escuchó atentamente.

-Albert estaba muy lejos de ser el hombre perfecto que parecía ser…

Cuando lo conocí… se presentó como un verdadero caballero, era muy atento conmigo, y siempre tenía palabras lindas.

Por eso, cuando me pidió ser su novia no pude negarme… yo… pensé que podría ser feliz con un hombre así, y que tal vez con el tiempo podría llegar a sentir algo más.

Sin embargo, el tiempo fue pasando y yo no lograba sentir nada más…

Una noche, intenté terminar nuestra relación, pero él no quiso saber nada…

A partir de entonces, él comenzó a cambiar… comenzó a volverse… intimidante…

Cada vez que yo intentaba hablar acerca de lo mal que iba nuestra relación, él se volvía más agresivo.

-¿Por qué nunca le dijiste a nadie?

-No podía… estaba muerta de miedo, además… bueno… él siempre se mostraba encantador con mi madre, con mis amigos… con todos aquellos a los que conocía… si yo trataba de decir algo… simplemente no me habrían creído, además, no todo era malo... siempre estaba llenándome de regalos, y en público, siempre se mostraba sumamente encantador.

Jugaba con mi mente de tal manera, que a veces yo… llegué a caer en su falso encanto, creyendo que quizá, cuando estuviéramos casados todo estaría bien.

A Candy se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas y a Terry se le encogió el corazón… nunca hubiera imaginado algo así, y pensar que había estado a punto de salir de su vida porque pensaba que ella sería feliz con él… ni siquiera podía decir su nombre sin sentir un enorme deseo de tenerlo enfrente y partirle la cara.

Luego Candy continuó…

Entonces te conocí… y… todo fue tan… diferente… creo que por primera vez supe lo que realmente quería en mi vida…

Pero estar contigo parecía un sueño imposible, desde el principio supe que alguien cómo tú no podría llegar a fijarse en alguien como yo… especialmente estando rodeado de mujeres hermosas dispuestas a todo…

A Terry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, al mismo tiempo comprendió por qué ella había actuado de esa manera, Albert había destruido toda su confianza y la había hecho creer que no era suficientemente buena o hermosa para que alguien la amara, en ese momento se prometió a sí mismo que haría cuanto estuviera a su alcance para que algún día ella se mirara a sí misma como él la veía a ella. Una mujer hermosa, generosa, brillante, y muy dulce.

-Realmente no tienes idea del impacto que causas ¿cierto? –preguntó él.

Desde que te vi me sentí completamente atraído…créeme que cuando supe que estabas prometida, traté de alejarme, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo, y cuando te pedí que me dieras una oportunidad…

No tienes idea de lo feliz que me sentí cuando dijiste que no estabas más con Albert. -dijo él, con una sonrisa, luego la abrazó y besó su cabello, mientras se embriagaba con el aroma.

Candy se sonrojó, y se sintió mucho mejor, Terry siempre sabía que decir, así estuvieron abrazados por un largo tiempo, hasta que Terry miró el reloj.

-Odio tener que interrumpir este momento, realmente me encantaría quedarme así por mucho tiempo, pero, por si no lo recuerdas, tienes una cita con el Dr. Martin.

-Dios, lo había olvidado… -dijo ella sintiendo pánico.

-Todo saldrá bien, estoy seguro de que quedará impresionado…

-Es bueno que al menos uno de los dos lo crea…

-Candy, sé que ahora no eres capaz de verlo, pero eres increíble, y ya es hora de que empieces a verte cómo realmente eres…

Ella le sonrió.

-Entonces hagámoslo.

Una hora más tarde, Terry estacionaba el auto frente a uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de Budapest.

Acordaron que mientras Candy se reunía con el médico, Terry esperaría, puesto que no quería perder ningún detalle.

Candy apenas había cruzado la puerta del restaurante cuando fue interceptada por el recepcionista, que le informaba que el Dr. Martín la esperaba ya, a pesar de que había llegado con anticipación.

El corazón de Candy había comenzado a latir desenfrenadamente, había intentado dejar de lado sus temores, pero no era tan fácil, sus viejas inseguridades comenzaron a hacer aparición y deseó que Terry estuviera a su lado para darle ánimo.

El Dr. Martín resultó ser un hombre bastante agradable, por supuesto era un profesional y como tal tomaba muy en serio su trabajo, pero Candy descubrió que sus temores habían estado infundados, en ese momento pensó que Terry tenía mucha razón, necesitaba confiar más en sí misma y hacer a un lado sus prejuicios.

Al final, cuando volvió a encontrarse con Terry tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

El Dr. Martín no solo había aprobado su solicitud, sino que sería él mismo quien supervisaría todo su trabajo, y lo que era aún mejor, tendría la oportunidad de trabajar con todo el personal médico, puesto que Martín le había dado autorización para permanecer en el área médica durante todos los fines de semana en que hubiera competencia.

Aquella noche, Terry la llevó a cenar y luego a bailar como una manera de festejar su entrada a Oxford.

-En cuanto volvamos a Londres, te mostraré las cosas que conservo de mi etapa de universitario.

-¿Tienes muchos recuerdos?

-Te sorprenderías…

Sin embargo un pensamiento nada bienvenido acudió a la mente de Candy, y recordó que Terry había conocido a Susana en la universidad. ¿Tendría recuerdos de ella?

Candy sacudió la cabeza… trataría con todas sus fuerzas de alejar aquellas inseguridades de su mente, no sería fácil pero teniendo a Terry a su lado sabía que podía lograrlo, descubrió entonces que comenzaba a disfrutar mucho más los momentos que compartía con Terry y la esperanza de que pudieran realmente funcionar como una pareja.


	21. Chapter 21

Había sido una semana muy agitada.

Después de la competencia en Budapest, Candy y Terry volaron de vuelta a Londres, aún faltaban dos semanas para la competencia final, que sería en Abu Dhabi.

Candy no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a su madre y notificarle los cambios que había en su vida, pero decidió que tenía que hacerlo, y cuanto antes mejor, así que había planeado visitarla lo más pronto posible, lo primero que haría sería llamarla en cuanto llegara a su departamento, dónde planeaba quedarse por algunos días, mientras esperaban el momento de hacer nuevamente las maletas.

Sin embargo, Terry que no quería separarse de Candy, tenía otros planes.

Estar cerca de ella se había convertido en una necesidad, en tan solo unos días se había adaptado perfectamente a su rutina, y definitivamente no deseaba pasar las noches sólo.

-Me gustaría mostrarte mi casa, soltó él de repente.

-¿Tienes una casa en Londres? –preguntó ella sorprendida, aunque a decir verdad, no le resultaba extraño.

-Sí, así es, pero casi nunca estoy allí…

Cuando vengo a Inglaterra mis padres insisten en que me quede en la finca y si no es así, simplemente me alojo en un hotel, nunca estoy en Londres más de una semana. –Explicó él.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

El vuelo no fue muy largo, sin embargo fue muy cansado, cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de Londres era casi media noche.

Candy se sintió maravillada al respirar el aire familiar de la ciudad que había sido su hogar durante años.

Terry hizo unas cuantas llamadas en cuanto pudo volver a utilizar el móvil, unos minutos más tarde, un hombre uniformado apareció para llevar el equipaje…

Terry le explicó que se trataba de James, su mayordomo.

Candy reprimió una sonrisa, puesto que le costaba bastante imaginar a Terry rodeado de servidumbre…

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Es que no puedo imaginarte rodeado de toda una plantilla de empleados esperando que les des órdenes.

Terry sonrió por las ocurrentes palabras de Candy.

-Lo cierto es que James y su pequeña familia son las únicas personas en la casa.

-Ellos se encargan de mantener la casa a flote en mi ausencia.

-Ya veo.

Tras varios minutos de viaje, el auto al fin se detuvo, Candy observó con cuidado.

La casa era impresionante, la propiedad estaba rodeada por una elegante cerca tras de la cual crecían arbustos que se veían perfectamente recortados y regados, había también unos rosales realmente hermosos.

Era simplemente una casa de ensueño.

-Es hermosa…

-Me alegra que te guste… y… si no estás muy cansada, podemos hacer un breve recorrido.

-Me encantaría…

-¿Necesita algo más joven Terrence? –pregunto James, haciendo que Terry recordara que no estaba solo con Candy.

-No, no, puedes ir a descansar… de hecho… ¿Por qué no te tomas unos días libres?

James parpadeó, pero no dijo nada, simplemente asintió y abandonó la habitación.

Apenas se cerró la puerta, Terry tiró de Candy y la envolvió en sus brazos.

-Espera… James… podría regresar en cualquier momento…

-No lo hará…

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Por que él debe tener mejores cosas que hacer… en este momento su esposa debe estar recibiéndolo en casa…

-Pero pensé que…

-James tiene su propia casa… pensé que al tener una linda familia, necesitaba algo de intimidad… así que mande construir una casa donde él y su familia podrían vivir, además su casa es demasiado independiente de esta.

Ni siquiera puedes visualizarla… está oculta tras el bosquecillo de esta propiedad, es necesario ir en auto…

-¿hablas en serio? No pensé que esta propiedad fuera tan grande.

-Lo es, contesto él, pero ya habrá tiempo para enseñártelo todo, ahora simplemente quiero ir a la cama, lo dijo con un tono tan neutro, que Candy no supo si se refería a simplemente descansar o algo más… así que simplemente asintió.

Al día siguiente Candy se despertó lentamente, y se estiró todo lo que pudo, luego se dio la vuelta buscando el calor del cuerpo de Terry.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sola.

Al principio se sintió insegura… quizá él comenzaba a cansarse de estar todo el tiempo con ella…

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió que quizá sería una buena idea recorrer la casa, así que se puso unos pantalones deportivos y un top, se cepilló el cabello y lo ató con un elástico y salió de la habitación.

La casa era mucho más grande de lo que hubiera pensado, y era absolutamente hermosa y acogedora.

Estaba tan distraida mirando, que no se percató de que Terry, que la había visto pasar, se situó justo detrás de ella y la abrazó.

Candy soltó un gritó de Terror absoluto y Terry se echó a reír.

Ella lo golpeó en el brazo.

-No ha sido gracioso ¿de dónde has salido? –exigió ella con los brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero.

-Solo estaba ejercitándome un poco… pero entonces te vi…

Fue entonces que Candy reparó en la apariencia de Terry que vestía ropa deportiva y llevaba una toalla colgada al hombro.

Candy no sabía por qué no había considerado la idea de que la casa contara con su propio gimnasio, era obvio que Terry estaba en excelente forma.

-Ven, te mostraré el resto de la casa. –dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Candy quiso ver el gimnasio en primera instancia.

Se sorprendió al ver todo tipo de aparatos.

En el hospital contaban con un gimnasio para rehabilitar a las personas que habían perdido el movimiento parcial o total a causa de un accidente, pero no era tan sofisticado.

Después de mirar y probar uno que otro aparato, Terry condujo a Candy hasta una pequeña puerta de cristal, que daba a la piscina más grande que Candy había visto.

-Así que… ¿eres un buen nadador?

-Yo no diría que soy excelente, pero la natación también es parte de mi entrenamiento.

-Hay algo más que quiero que veas…

Terry la llevó hasta la parte trasera de la casa, desde donde pudo observar otra construcción.

-Es ahí donde vamos, dijo.

Apenas entraron, Candy supo donde estaban…

Era la colección privada de autos de Terry…

Eran treinta autos en total, cada uno hermoso a su modo.

Sin embargo uno llamó particularmente la atención de Candy.

Era un auto bonito, aunque no lujoso, y se veía algo deteriorado por el paso del tiempo.

-¿Qué hace este auto entre todos estos?

-Este –dijo señalando el auto.

Es el auto con el que comencé a competir…

Stear y yo lo armamos en la universidad.

-nos costó demasiado reunir los fondos necesarios para construirlo…

-Candy lo miró con incredulidad.

-Nunca quise recibir ayuda de mi padre… y… en aquella época él era… díganos que no le gustó para nada la idea de que rechazara su ayuda, pero yo… tenía que hacerlo por mi propia cuenta…

Candy comprendió lo que Terry quería decir…

Para él era importante forjar su propio camino, sin depender de la fama y fortuna de su padre.

-Cuando comencé a competir, incluso cambié mi apellido… utilizaba el de mi madre, me sentía mucho más seguro haciéndolo, así garantizaba que me miraran por mis habilidades, y no por mi apellido.

-Y… ¿Cómo fue que finalmente comenzaste a trabajar con tu padre?

-Uno de los pilotos de mi padre sufrió un accidente… la temporada aún estaba comenzando… y mi padre necesitaba un sustituto, así que me tragué mi orgullo y le pedí una oportunidad…

-Él aceptó… y pensé que por primera vez las cosas serían fáciles, fue uno de esos momentos en los que realmente me sentí agradecido por llevar su apellido.

Sin embargo, él dijo que si quería el puesto, tendría que trabajar mucho más que cualquiera…

La primera condición que puso, fue que dejara de utilizar el apellido de mi madre.

Tuve que pasar por las pruebas de selección, por innumerables pruebas con simuladores, y finalmente pruebas en una pista real.

Eso sin mencionar a todos los prejuicios a los que tuve que enfrentarme.

Realmente odié a mi padre por haberme obligado a utilizar su apellido… los ingenieros, y la prensa estaban sobre mí todo el tiempo haciendo especulaciones acerca de cuánto tiempo duraría mi capricho… la presión era realmente insoportable…

Pero… ahora comprendo sus razones…

Él quería ver de qué estaba hecho…

Candy lo miró con orgullo, él era un hombre maravilloso, y era suyo…

-Creo que he cambiado de opinión. –dijo Candy.

Terry la miró con atención, esperando a que se explicara.

-Creo que me gustaría mucho conocer a tus padres.

-Tengo una idea...

-¿Por qué no organizamos una cena aquí?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

–Mis padres vuelven dentro de dos días, y me gustaría que los conocieras cuanto antes.

-Pero… yo… es decir… creí que los veríamos dentro de dos semanas… no sé si… ¿Y si… ellos me desaprueban?

-No, nada de eso, ellos nunca harían nada así.

La idea de conocer a los padres de Terry aún hacía que a Candy se le pusieran los cabellos de punta, pero vio a Terry tan entusiasmado que no fue capaz de negarse.

Terry quería que la madre de Candy también estuviera presente, quería que cuanto antes todos supieran que estaban juntos.

Decidieron que Candy llamaría a su madre y le daría algunos detalles sobre la cena que estaba organizando.

Con el corazón desbocado, Candy entró en el despacho de Terry, y se acomodó en el sillón tipo ejecutivo, justo frente al escritorio de caoba, por un momento observó la habitación, era realmente elegante, había una enorme vitrina dónde estaban cuidadosamente acomodados innumerables trofeos, cada uno tenía una placa donde podía leerse la fecha y lugar donde había sido obtenido, Candy miró con atención y descubrió que los trofeos que recién había ganado, habían sido agregados a la colección.

Finalmente suspiró, y a continuación marcó el número de su casa.

Había evitado a toda costa llamar a casa para evitar las preguntas que su madre le haría y que seguramente serían muchas.

Su madre contestó al tercer timbrazo.

Candy había estado dándole muchas vueltas a lo que diría, sin embargo su madre casi ni la dejó hablar.

No paraba de decirle lo mucho que le alegraba escuchar su voz y saber que se encontraba bien.|

También le dijo que había mirado las competencias por televisión y que la había reconocido entre el equipo de ingeniería de la escudería Grandchester.

Finalmente, su madre la cuestionó sobre los rumores que comenzaban a surgir en algunas revistas del corazón acerca de que entre ella y Terrence existiera un romance.

Candy simplemente se quedó callada y su silencio le hizo saber a su madre que había algo de verdad en lo que las revistas mencionaban.

-Pero dime, ¿piensas regresar a Londres pronto?

-De hecho… ahora mismo me encuentro aquí en Londres…

-¿Londres?

-Así es…

-¿Acabas de regresar? podríamos reunirnos mañana…

-No, no… es decir… sí… es que…

-¿Qué sucede Candice?

-Es que yo… la verdad es que no estoy en mi departamento… hay… hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte, dijo Candy cambiando el tema.

-¿Qué sucede? –sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Ahora mismo no puedo decirte… la cosa es que… me preguntaba si querrías venir a cenar el próximo sábado…

-¿una cena?

-Sí, Terry ha organizado una cena en su casa, un auto te recogerá en casa y te traerá hasta aquí… todo ha sido idea de Terry…

-Así que… Terry…

Candy sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro y casi pudo sentir a su madre observándola mientras se sonrojaba.

-Sí… bueno… como te dije, un auto te recogerá en casa y te traerá hasta aquí ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien…

Candy se despidió y colgó, luego salió del despacho.

Terry la esperaba en la sala.

-¿Cómo ha ido la conversación con tu madre?

-Bien… creo…

Terry le tendió los brazos y encantada ella fue a sentarse a su lado y a refugiarse en el lugar más seguro en el que podía estar.

El día siguiente lo dedicaron a ir de compras… Terry había propuesto que ordenaran comida en algún restaurante, pero Candy no estuvo de acuerdo, era una ocasión especial, así que insistió en cocinar.

Organizar una cena no estaba resultando muy sencillo, pero sabía que sería capaz de hacerlo porque Terry estaba allí para apoyarla.

Pasaron la velada en casa.

Candy quería comenzar cuanto antes con su programa de estudios.

Terry no entendía mucho del tema, pero se esforzaba en ser de utilidad.

Mientras Candy estudiaba con mucho entusiasmo, Terry recibió una llamada de su madre, en la que le decía que acababan de regresar a la finca.

Terry a su vez le dijo que él también se encontraba en Inglaterra, y aprovechó la ocasión para informarles acerca de la cena.

-Y… ¿A que debemos semejante honor?

-Lo que sucede es que quiero que conozcan a alguien.

-Así que… por fin conoceremos a tu chica.

Terry no pudo evitarlo y sonrió contra el teléfono.

-Sí, así es.

-Vaya, me alegro mucho de no tener que esperar dos semanas. En serio ella debe ser muy especial, no te había escuchado tan entusiasmado desde…

-Perdón, no quise…

-No, está bien, sé a lo que te refieres, pero créeme cuando te digo que no hay comparación posible, respecto a cómo me siento ahora mismo.

-Me alegro mucho, y estaré encantada de conocer a la causante de tanta alegría.

-Eso es lo que tu padre y yo queremos para ti.

-Lo sé…

-Entonces, es una cita, nos veremos mañana.

En cuanto Terry colgó el teléfono, Candy dejó inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo, quería enterarse de lo que Terry había hablado con su madre.

Terry vio la preocupación reflejada en los verdes ojos de ella, y se apresuró a calmarla.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá muy bien, dijo y la abrazó.

-Sin embargo, me parece que ya es hora de que dejes todos esos libros, tenemos un largo día por delante, y necesitas descansar.


	22. Chapter 22

**HOLA... SÉ QUE NO TENGO EXCUSAS POR HABER ABANDONADO ASÍ ESTA HISTORIA... LA VERDAD ES QUE TUVE UNAS SEMANAS BASTANTE COMPLICADAS, LLENAS DE PROBLEMAS PERSONALES QUE NO ME PERMITÍAN CONCENTRARME... POR LO QUE DECIDÍ DEJAR LA ESCRITURA POR UN PERIODO... USTEDES MERECEN COSAS DE CALIDAD, Y REALMENTE YO NO PODÍA HACERLO ES ESOS MOMENTOS...AHORA AL PARECER LAS COSAS SE HAN CALMADO UN POCO, ASÍ QUE VOY A TRATAR DE NO VOLVER A FALLARLES, POR LO PRONTO LES DEJO ESTE CAPÍTULO, EL CUAL YA HA SIDO ESCRITO POR MI... ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE...**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 22**

Candy estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, aún era muy temprano, y con toda probabilidad tendría el tiempo suficiente de organizar la cena, pero aún así no podía dejar de preocuparse hasta por el detalle más insignificante.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando hacia el medio día, Terry recibió una llamada de sus padres, en la que le decían que estaban cómodamente instalados en la inca y que en breve se reunirían con ellos.

-Esto es un desastre, dijo Candy, mientras intentaba lidiar con la cobertura del pastel que había horneado.

-Tranquilízate cariño, deja que me encargue de esto... –dijo Terry mientras le quitaba de las manos el bowl para colocarlo en la mesa.

Con mucha tranquilidad tomó el teléfono…

-Terry no… por favor… yo sólo quería… Dios mío, mira todo lo que he hecho, esto es un desastre, lo he arruinado todo…

Terry la tomó de las manos, y luego la envolvió en un cálido abrazo…

-realmente aprecio que hayas querido hacerte cargo de esto tu sola, pero me parece que un par de manos extra no te vendrían nada mal… yo solo estaba tratando de localizar a Julianne, para pedirle que te echara una mano…

-Pero tú… creí que…

Terry negó con la cabeza.

-No te he pedido que organizáramos una cena para someterte a todo este estrés, nunca esperé que quisieras hacerlo… yo… sólo quiero que mostrarle a todos lo afortunado que soy por tenerte a mi lado.

Escuchar esas palabras de boca de Terry, hizo que su corazón se estremeciera de ternura y alegría, haciéndola sentir realmente amada.

Fue entonces que comprendió realmente lo que Terry quería decir y permitió que toda la tensión que había estado sintiendo todo el día fluyera para finalmente liberarse de aquella incómoda sensación, entonces como por arte de magia las cosas comenzaron a mejorar, con la ayuda de Julianne, Candy terminó con el tiempo suficiente para ir a prepararse para la cena.

Candy aún seguía preocupada por causar una excelente impresión a los padres de Terry, sin embargo, verlo a él tan seguro de sí mismo y tan feliz, hizo que su confianza se fortaleciera más, así pues, cuando fue tiempo, salió de la habitación que compartía con Terry.

La hora de la verdad había llegado… no había marcha atrás…

-¿Sigues nerviosa? –le preguntó Terry.

Ella simplemente asintió.

Entonces Terry detuvo en seco sus pasos.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, le dijo, y acto seguido depositó un tierno beso en sus labios, con el que dejó claro la intensidad de sus sentimientos por ella.

Richard y Eleonor Grandchester llegaron con algo de anticipación, y Candy sintió que su pulso no podría estar más acelerado, ni siquiera se había sentido de aquella manera cuando Albert le había presentado a su madre, que era la mujer más quisquillosa que había conocido jamás.

Sin embargo sus temores resultaron infundados… Tanto Richard como Eleonor la trataron de la mejor manera, Richard estaba bastante interesado en su reciente ingreso a Oxford, y Eleonor no paraba de decirle lo mucho que le alegraba saber que Terry hubiese encontrado a una chica como ella, lo que hizo que Candy se sonrojara muchas más veces de las que hubiese querido.

Minutos antes de que la cena comenzara, Katherine, la madre de Candy se unió al grupo, para gran alivio de Candy, esta parecía bastante encantada con la situación, y pronto estuvo charlando alegremente con Eleonor acerca de los últimos diseños en los que había estado trabajando, incluso habían acordado reunirse para que Eleonor le echara un vistazo a su trabajo.

La reunión terminó a altas horas de la noche, y Candy no podía haber estado más feliz con el resultado, y Terry estaba encantado de verla tan contenta.

Pero aún había una cosa más…

Candy aún tenía pendiente una charla con su madre, y no podía seguir posponiéndola, tenía que decirle cuanto antes cual era la verdadera naturaleza de su relación con Terry, y esperaba sinceramente que su madre lo comprendiera o si no…

Así pues antes del medio día llegó al local donde se ubicaba la tienda de su madre…

-Hija… que sorpresa… yo… no te esperaba…

Candy sonrió tímidamente.

-Bueno yo… la verdad es que…

-Ven, no te quedes allí… justo acabo de ordenar café y pastelillos…

Candy siguió a su madre a la trastienda.

Ninguna de las dos dijo una sola palabra hasta que el café y los pastelillos estuvieron en la mesa…

-Madre yo…

-Creo que sé por qué has venido hasta aquí… lo cierto es que yo… ya sabía que entre Terrence y tú había mucho más de lo que habías admitido.

Candy no pudo evitar que un gesto de sorpresa cruzara su rostro ante las palabras de su madre… iba a decir algo, pero no encontró las palabras… Katherine en cambió aprovechó la estupefacción de Candy para hablar…

-Desde que conociste a ese joven, supe que entre ustedes había surgido algo bastante poderoso… hija mía, quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo… si tú realmente crees que Terrence Grandchester es el hombre que puede hacerte feliz, entonces no hay nada que decir… sólo hay algo que debo pedirte…

-Candy la miró con cierto desconcierto.

-Sólo prométeme que serán bastante cuidadosos… sé muy bien que en este momento ustedes están comprometidos con la búsqueda del trabajo de tu padre, pero quiero que me prometas que no se arriesgarán más de lo necesario… estoy segura que Terrence hará todo para protegerte, pero quiero que me prometas que no intentarás nada absurdo…

-Te lo prometo… -dijo Candy, y se despidió de su madre, sin poder evitar que un nudo se le formara en la garganta, pues era bien consciente del peligro que corría… entre más cerca se encontraban del objetivo, tanto mayor sería el riesgo.

Con esos sombríos pensamientos en su mente, Candy regresó al lugar que en tan solo unos días se había convertido en su hogar.

Cuando Terry vio el semblante de Candy se preocupó mucho, aún a pesar de que ella le sonrió.

Su sonrisa era radiante como siempre, pero no llegaba a iluminar sus ojos.

-¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó.

Sin embargo ella se negó a hablar de aquello que estaba preocupándola.

-No quiero hacerlo, pero tengo que recordarte que prometiste hablar siempre de tus preocupaciones conmigo, le dijo él, capturando completamente la atención de Candy con sus palabras.

Ella lo observó en silencio y finalmente se rindió.

Cautelosamente se acercó a él, y él no dudó en acogerla en sus brazos.

Candy apoyó la cabeza en el pecho masculino, sintiendo instantáneamente la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba estar cerca de Terry.

-Es que yo… tengo miedo… tengo miedo acerca de lo que encontraremos… yo… no sé si deberíamos continuar con esto… estoy tan confundida…

Terry esperó a que ella terminara de expresar todos sus miedos e inseguridades, y acto seguido la apretó contra su pecho.

-Es normal que tengas miedo, yo también lo tengo… no es fácil para mí manejarlo sin saber exactamente a qué o a quien estamos enfrentándonos, especialmente porque tú estás involucrada directamente en todo… cada segundo que pasas fuera de mi vista pierdo el control… tú… eres lo más preciado que tengo, y odio que tengas que arriesgarte de esa manera, pero comprendo perfectamente que quieras hacerlo, así que lo único que puedo hacer, es prometerte que haré todo cuanto esté en mis manos para descubrir quién está tras todo esto.

Terry pasó toda la tarde tratando de hacer desaparecer las preocupaciones de Candy, se concentró en mimarla y consentirla, finalmente sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados cuando esa noche Candy le sugirió que salieran a dar un paseo por los jardines de la propiedad.

Terry la condujo con gusto al exterior, y le mostró algunos lugares bastante apropiados para perderse por un largo rato… finalmente, cuando volvieron a casa, el insistió en preparar chocolate caliente para después sentarse frente a la chimenea a mirar tranquilamente como se consumían los leños.

A Candy le encantaba estar de esa manera con Terry… puesto que en aquellos momentos sentía que sus almas se conectaban tan profundamente que no podía ser comparado por ninguna experiencia física.

Desde luego, también disfrutaba de los momentos de pasión… pero eran aquellos momentos los que le hacían darse cuenta hasta que punto habían avanzado en su relación como pareja, y a la vez también sentía miedo, pues se preguntaba cómo era posible amar así a alguien en un periodo tan corto de tiempo.

Los siguientes días fueron bastante ajetreados, entre cenas en la finca de los Grandchester, invitaciones a comer con la madre de Candy y sus propios planes, Candy y Terry habían visto como la semana había pasado prácticamente desapercibida, el momento de hacer nuevamente las maletas había llegado.

A Candy aún le preocupaban las cosas a las que se enfrentarían una vez que llegaran a Abu dhabi, sin embargo saber que Terry estaba a su lado, de alguna manera lograba tranquilizarla.

Terry le explicó a Candy que esta vez viajarían en un vuelo privado, en un avión de la escudería Grandchester.

A Candy aún le sorprendía pensar en todos los lujos a los que Terry sin duda estaba acostumbrado, no es que ella no hubiese tenido ya una probadita de ese mundo, era solo que Terry parecía darle tan poca importancia que, a veces ella solía incomodarse un tanto, pues ella no estaba de ninguna manera acostumbrada a semejantes despliegues de opulencia.

-Sé que sientes miedo, y que no es fácil para ti manejar todo este asunto, pero recuerda que estamos juntos en esto… -le dijo Terry.

-Lo sé… pero no es eso lo que realmente me tiene así…

-Entonces… ¿qué es?

-Es… todo esto… es… todo esto… -dijo señalando la casa y las obras de arte en las paredes… es que yo… me siento abrumada…

Terry comprendió casi de inmediato, y por un momento el corazón se le llenó de rencor hacia el hombre que había ocasionado que Candy creyera que no merecía nada mejor que lo que tenía… por un momento se imaginó al bastardo de Albert Andrew diciéndole a Candy lo costosa que había sido el sitio al que la había llevado, o los arreglos florales que le había mandado…

Tuvo que recurrir a todo su dominio para controlar su deseo de golpear a alguien…

-Candy… -le dijo levantándole la barbilla, para que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

-Necesito que comprendas que nada es demasiado cuando se trata de ti… todo esto, dijo imitando el gesto que Candy había tenido antes.

-Todo esto no significa nada… solo son cosas materiales… quiero que entiendas que nada de esto vale más que el hecho de tenerte aquí y ahora conmigo…

Yo… quise poner todo esto a tus pies desde el primer momento. –dijo él.

Desde el primer minuto quise subirte en ese avión y tenerte solo para mí…

Entonces Candy comprendió todo… hubiese sido sencillo para Terry tratar de impresionarla con toda clase de lujos, y sin embargo, había elegido un camino diferente…

Ahora Candy estaba segura de que Terry jamás había viajado en un vuelo comercial como hasta ahora habían venido haciendo… lo había hecho sólo por ella…

Esa certeza la abrumó, sin embargo de alguna manera, también la hizo sentir mucho más segura de sí misma.

-Así que… es así realmente como consigues soportar viajar prácticamente cada semana… -dijo ella con una pícara sonrisa que ocasionó que Terry se relajara inmediatamente.

-Me has atrapado… pero no siempre ha sido así… -dijo atrayendo a Candy hasta sus brazos, lugar que ella ocupó con alegría.

Candy había creído que Eleonor y Richard viajarían con ellos, sin embargo, Terry le dijo que antes de llegar a Abu dhabi, harían una parada en Amsterdam, para recoger a Karen, la hermana pequeña de Terry, y después los tres se reunirían con ellos en Abu dhabi.

Candy aún estaba nerviosa por la posibilidad de haber causado una mala impresión, y por la perspectiva de conocer a la hermana de Terry a la que al parecer el adoraba con locura, sin embargo tenía una enorme curiosidad por conocer a la chica, y guardaba la esperanza de poder llegar a agradarle lo suficiente como para entablar una relación amistosa.

Antes de salir de Londres, Candy quiso despedirse de su madre.

Quería asegurarle que regresaría pronto sana y salva.

Así pues, partieron temprano para realizar la difícil tarea de despedirse.

A diferencia de lo que Candy pensó, su madre mostró una entereza increíble, quizá porque realmente confiaba en sus palabras, o simplemente porque no deseaba llenar su mente de telarañas, el motivo era desconocido para Candy, sin embargo, eso le facilitó enormemente las cosas, pues después de la plática con Katherine se sentía mucho más preparada para enfrentar lo que les esperaba.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde, abordaron al avión.

Candy trató de no mostrarse sorprendida, sin embargo el avión era mucho más grande y lujoso de lo que hubiera esperado.

-¿Te gusta? –le preguntó Terry.

-Sí… es… impresionante…

-Y aún no has visto todo… -le dijo guiñándole un ojo a manera de complicidad.

El viaje fue bastante relajado, el tiempo en Londres fue muy favorable, y a pesar de lo tedioso que era saber que debían viajar durante ocho horas, y de que a medida que se acercaran la temperatura se haría mucho más difícil de soportar, Candy y Terry procuraron disfrutar de su mutua compañía lo más posible hasta que por fin el piloto anunció que habían llegado a su destino…


	23. Chapter 23

**chicas sé que había dicho que publicaría de manera regular nuevamente, sin embargo la situación se salió de control y nuevamente me vi envuelta en una situación problemática, afortunadamente todo esta ya definitivamente bajo control... sólo espero seguir contando con su apoyo**

 **de ante mano mil gracias...**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 23**

Candy había pasado una gran parte del vuelo preparándose mentalmente para el clima, sin embargo nada de eso sirvió para prepararla realmente.

Había pensado que su estancia en Brasil podía servirle de referencia, pero el clima en Abu dhabi nada tenía que ver con el clima tropical y húmedo de Brasil.

El calor era tan extremo, que por momentos se sintió como si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno.

Por ello, cuando Terry le anunció que habían llegado al circuito, se sintió absolutamente contenta, pues sabía que podría descansar allí unas cuantas horas antes de continuar el viaje…

Sin embargo su felicidad aumento un tanto más cuando Terry le dijo que no debían ir mucho más lejos, pues se hospedarían en el hotel del circuito…

-¿De verdad hay un hotel aquí? –dijo ella sin poder ocultar su sorpresa…

-Te sorprendería ver todo lo que se ha construido alrededor… ese… es el poder del petróleo… -dijo Terry en un tono algo sarcástico… pues era una ironía que se encontraran en un país cuyo crecimiento de debía a su riqueza petrolera buscando el trabajo de un hombre que amenazaba seriamente con disminuir ese poder.

-Supongo que el hotel debe estar en las afueras del circuito, comentó Candy.

-De hecho, ese edificio que visualizas en medio de la pista… es el hotel, dijo Terry, señalándole la construcción en la que Candy no había reparado hasta ese momento.

El edificio se veía impresionante, y al atardecer, a Candy le pareció aún más impresionante con toda la iluminación con la que contaba, haciendo gala de su costentosidad.

Cuando Candy y Terry se dispusieron a salir con rumbo al hotel, en las afueras del pit lane se encontraba ya, el personal que se encargaría de su traslado y de mostrarles la habitación que ocuparían.

Era realmente impresionante ser testigo de toda esa eficacia y precisión.

Después de mirar el edificio más de cerca y con mucho más detenimiento, a Candy ya no le sorprendió tanto la decoración del hotel, que por supuesto estaba decorado en un estilo muy moderno sin dejar de lado la elegancia y la clara tendencia a mostrar las vastas riquezas de las que sus anfitriones eran poseedores.

Si había algo que Candy había comprendido muy bien, era que los árabes no tenían pudor alguno a la hora de mostrar su poder económico.

La habitación era muy cómoda y con vistas impresionantes hacia la pista.

Tanto que si se lo proponía podía visualizar la competencia sin necesidad de salir de su habitación.

Por supuesto esa no era la intención de Candy, pues ella prefería estar con Terry y todo el equipo, especialmente con Paty, a quien ya consideraba una amiga invaluable.

Después de instalarse decidieron ir a cenar algo.

Irían a cenar al restaurante del hotel, ya que Terry no estaba muy familiarizado con la ciudad, y además ambos estaban agotados por el viaje, así que después de cenar irían directo a su habitación.

El restaurante resultó ser una excelente elección, el menú incluía una vasta selección de platillos y bebidas que eran capaces de satisfacer hasta al paladar más exigente.

La cena iba excelentemente bien, hasta que un camarero le dio a Terry un mensaje:

Tenía que presentarse con urgencia ante el comité de la FIA, de hecho, todos los pilotos debían estar presentes.

-Lo siento, le dijo Terry a Candy. –Te llevaré a la habitación, y si aún te sientes con energías, cuando vuelva podemos salir a cualquier parte.

-No pasa nada, me quedaré un poco más… después me iré a descansar

-aseguró Candy.

Terry asintió, pero la idea de dejar a Candy hizo que se le estrujara el corazón.

Después de que Terry se marchara, Candy se quedó mirando los suculentos platos de comida que tenía delante suyo, pero su apetito se había esfumado…

Había algo que había comenzado a molestarla repentinamente…

Sacudió la cabeza, y optó por tomar una copa más de vino, para posteriormente regresar a su habitación.

Cenar sola, no resultaba ser una idea atractiva después de todo, sólo lo había dicho para que Terry pudiera marcharse tranquilo.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de pedir su copa de vino, el camarero se acercó con una copa…

-Es cortesía del caballero de aquella mesa. –dijo el camarero señalando una mesa que estaba apartada en un rincón.

Candy fijó la mirada en la dirección que el camarero le señalaba.

Un hombre elegantemente vestido levantó su copa hacia ella.

-Candy no fue capaz de reconocerle, jamás en su vida le había visto, además estaba usando un sombrero que ocultaba parcialmente su rostro…

Candy permaneció inmóvil en su asiento, incapaz de reaccionar, por alguna razón, la presencia de aquel hombre, le había causado calosfríos.

-¿Quiere que retire la copa? –preguntó el mesero al ver la incomodidad en el rostro de Candy.

-No, no es necesario, dijo ella, sin saber exactamente por qué, tomó la copa, y la levantó en dirección hacia el desconocido de la mesa del rincón.

El hombre le dio una amplia sonrisa, mostrando su blanca dentadura, y causando en Candy una inexplicable sensación.

Con un movimiento lento, pero decidido, Candy se levantó de su asiento, dispuesta a descubrir de una vez por todas quién era aquel hombre, y por qué era capaz de alterarla de aquella manera, sin embargo, el hombre fue más rápido que ella, y sin más desapareció del lugar.

-¿Quién era el hombre que ocupaba la mesa del rincón? –preguntó candy al camarero.

-Lo siento señorita pero lamentablemente no puedo ayudarla…

-Al menos podría decirme si tenía una reservación.

El camarero inclinó la cabeza levemente y se retiró para verificar la lista de las reservaciones de aquella noche, sin embargo, las noticias que trajo no eran nada alentadoras.

-Lo siento, pero no había ninguna reservación para esa mesa, al parecer, aquel hombre era simplemente un comensal, pues no hay en el hotel ningún registro suyo, probablemente se trate de uno de esos magnates que han venido a observar la competencia.

-Por supuesto, dijo Candy.

-¿Desea usted algo más?

-No, creo que volveré a mi habitación.

-Por su puesto, en un momento alguien la llevará hasta su alcoba, le dijo el joven cortésmente.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario.

\- El señor Grandchester ha dado instrucciones precisas instrucciones al personal.

Resignada, Candy asintió y esperó hasta que una de las empleadas la acompañó hasta su habitación.

Por un momento se sintió molesta con Terry, pues había actuado de una manera muy sobre protectora, como si ella tuviera la intensión de salir a buscar el peligro…

Aunque por otra parte… no podía culparlo, si ella hubiera estado en esa situación con toda probabilidad había hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Decidió pues no penar más en ello, ya habría tiempo para hablar con Terry y hacerle ver que no era necesario que la tratase como si no fuese capaz de cuidarse sola… lo había hecho por años, y ahora no sería la excepción.

Después de tomar un baño relajante, se fue a la cama, sabía que no tenía ningún sentido esperar despierta hasta que Terry regresara. Ambos necesitaban descansar. No tardó en quedarse profundamente dormida, tanto que ni siquiera notó cuando Terry tomó su lugar junto a ella.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada cuando Terry volvió a la habitación.

Terry no había tenido la intención de quedarse tanto tiempo en la dichosa reunión, siempre era lo mismo, las habituales palabras de bienvenida por parte de algún miembro del gobierno, los mismos intercambios llenos de frivolidad… él no tenía tiempo para todas esas cosas cuando en su habitación estaba esperándole la mujer que amaba.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la reunión, Stear se acercó a él con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede Stear?

-No podemos hablar de esto aquí. –respondió Stear.

Fue así como decidieron salir del hotel en busca de un lugar seguro donde charlar.

-Las cosas se han puesto terribles… -informó Stear…

-Ahora más que nunca, Candy y tú corren mucho peligro… He escuchado un rumor… la gente de Crawford está aquí, y están muy molestos…

-¿Crawford? -pero… creí que…

-Sí, yo también lo creí… sin embargo, al parecer, Crawford no está muerto…

Ahora, estando allí de pie, en la oscuridad de su habitación, mientras observaba como Candy dormía profundamente, Terry se encontró en un dilema… si le decía lo que Stear había descubierto, seguramente ella querría buscarlo… y si le ocultaba la verdad, podría protegerla… pero si ella llegaba a enterarse que estaba ocultándole algo, corría el riesgo de perderla para siempre…

Entonces se recostó junto a ella, esperando que su cercanía le ayudara a tomar una decisión…


	24. Chapter 24

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Candy despertó, descubrió con alivio que Terry se encontraba durmiendo a su lado, no sabía en qué momento de la noche él había vuelto, pero su presencia allí, era como recibir un rayo de sol en un día nublado.

De repente, los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a ella…

Consideró la idea de contarle a Terry todos los detalles de su encuentro con aquel misterioso hombre, sin embargo supo instantáneamente que a Terry no le gustaría nada lo que había sucedido y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para mantenerla alejada del peligro.

Pero Candy deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser útil en todo aquel extraño asunto, además quizá podría haberse tratado simplemente de un espectador de la competencia que la había visto acompañada de Terry, justo como el camarero había sugerido…

Quizá ni siquiera valía la pena mencionárselo a Terry.

Decidió entonces no decirle nada al respecto.

Por su parte, Terry también había tomado una decisión:

No le comentaría ni una palabra a Candy de lo que había sucedido… para él, su seguridad era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa…

-Buenos días, le saludó Candy, en cuanto él abrió los ojos…

Terry no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, pues ese era el efecto que Candy causaba en él… siempre conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa aún en una situación complicada.

-Buenos días, le contestó él, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Sin perder tiempo, Terry se acercó a ella y capturó sus labios en un beso que pareció durar una eternidad.

Cuando el contacto se rompió, Terry miró directamente en los ojos de Candy, en busca de alguna señal que le dijera que estaba haciendo lo correcto al intentar ocultarle la verdad.

El brillo que vio en su mirada, le hizo reflexionar, no había manera alguna de que pudiera sobrevivir sin la calidez que aquella mirada le hacía sentir en su corazón.

Estaba cien por ciento seguro de una cosa… no sobreviviría si Candy no estaba a su lado.

En ese momento tomó una decisión…

Le contaría la verdad de lo que estaba sucediendo… y que Dios le ayudara… pues por primera vez estaba permitiendo que sus emociones tomaran el control sobre sus decisiones.

Sabía que después de revelarle la verdad a Candy tendría muchos problemas, pues ella no aceptaría de ninguna manera mantenerse al margen, y él no le permitiría exponerse a ningún peligro, sin embargo, no tenía más opción…

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Candy al ver que él se quedaba mirándola en silencio, como si estuviera meditando acerca de algo…

-La verdad es que sí… hay algo que me gustaría hablarte…

Inmediatamente el rostro de Candy adquirió seriedad.

-Es sobre… ¿mi padre?

-Sí… Stear ha hecho un descubrimiento…

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es…

Justo en ese momento, el móvil de Terry comenzó a sonar…

-Lo siento, dijo, y tomó la llamada.

Se trataba de los padres de Terry, que llamaban para informarles, que esa misma tarde, se reunirían con ellos en el hotel, Karen, la hermana de Terry estaba con ellos, y había dicho que se moría de ganas por conocer a Candy.

Para cuando colgaron el auricular, Candy se había olvidado absolutamente de lo que Terry iba a decirle, por lo que Terry decidió esperar.

De cualquier forma, tenía que pensar muy bien que era exactamente lo que le diría.

A las nueve de la noche en punto, Candy y Terry entraron en el restaurante del hotel, donde Richard y Eleonor les esperaban.

Tanto Richard como Eleonor saludaron a Candy con un efusivo abrazo que dejaba en claro que realmente se alegraban de verla.

-¿Dónde está Karen? –preguntó Terry.

-Ya sabes cómo es esa niña. –dijo Eleonor.

-ha ido al tocador para comprobar su aspecto y asegurarse de causar una buena impresión, dijo mirando a Candy de reojo, ocasionando que esta se sonrojara levemente.

Cuando estaban por sentarse, una mujer extremadamente hermosa apareció frente a Candy.

Inmediatamente supo que se trataba de la hermana de Terry, el parecido era innegable… el mismo cabello castaño, la misma nariz afilada y bien definida, el mismo porte… definitivamente aquella perfecta criatura no podía ser nadie, más que Karen Grandchester.

-Perdón por la tardanza, dijo la chica mostrando una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Tú debes de ser Candy. –dijo, e inmediatamente la envolvió en un cálido abrazo que Candy no pudo evitar corresponder.

-Vaya, llevo semanas enteras deseando conocerte, y finalmente estamos aquí.

-Yo también tenía muchos deseos de conocerte. –dijo Candy.

-Terry me ha hablado mucho de ti. –replicó Karen.

-Pues espero que hayan sido cosas buenas…

Todos rieron instantáneamente.

-Bueno, no sé que piensen ustedes, pero después de un vuelo tan largo, yo muero de ganas de probar una buena comida. –dijo Richard.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él, e inmediatamente tomaron sus lugares alrededor de la mesa.

La comida fue exquisita, y bastante variada, digna de un banquete de reyes. Los camareros no paraban de llevar bandejas, cada una con un platillo más exquisito que el otro.

Fue una velada tan agradable que tanto Candy como Terry consiguieron olvidarse por completo de todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas.

Apenas estuvieron de vuelta en su habitación, Terry no fue capaz de contenerse por mucho más tiempo y condujo a Candy directo a la habitación.

Por su parte Candy no puso ninguna resistencia, estar con Terry era algo que había estado deseando durante todo el día, pues más que nunca necesitaba sentirse cerca de él, necesitaba sentir que todo iba a estar bien, pues aún estaba preocupada por lo que Terry había estado a punto de decirle esa misma mañana, sin embargo, sabía que nada podía resultar tan importante en ese mismo momento como pasar la noche entre los brazos del hombre que amaba, pues Terry siempre era capaz de hacerla olvidar sus preocupaciones y de llenarla de fortaleza.

A la mañana siguiente, tuvieron que apresurar su salida, pues Terry debía comenzar el trabajo con sus ingenieros.

Candy se sintió mal por haber mantenido despierto a Terry gran parte de la noche, sin embargo se sintió mucho mejor cuando él le aseguró que no estaba para nada arrepentido de haber permanecido despierto, pues no había nada en el mundo que le hiciera más feliz que estar con ella.

Stear y Terry trabajaron toda la mañana tratando de idear la estrategia que los llevara a ganar la competencia.

"Yas Marina" era un circuito muy exigente, y allí, la temperatura jugaba un papel vital, pues la competencia se realizaba en mitad de la tarde, cuando los rayos del sol aún eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para causar muchos problemas, sin embargo, la otra mitad de la competencia, se corría bajo las luces artificiales de la pista, con una temperatura que descendería dramáticamente cuando el sol se ocultara.

Sin embargo, Terry no estaba preocupado por ello, pues era algo que había hecho anteriormente, su preocupación se basaba más bien en el hecho de que esta vez estaba seguro de que la gente de Crawford estaba sobre ellos, y no estaba seguro de lo que sucedería después de la competencia, pues si conseguía el triunfo, finalmente reunirían las tres llaves que les darían el acceso al trabajo de William, del que por cierto aún no tenían idea alguna de su paradero.

El trabajo experimental en la pista avanzó sin problema alguno, los cálculos que Stear había hecho resultaron ser muy precisos, lo que permitió que los mecánicos pudieran hacer de manera eficiente su trabajo, además de que pudieron ahorrar gomas, lo que resultaba beneficioso, pues para cuando se realizaran las pruebas clasificatorias podrían utilizar un juego nuevo de neumáticos, lo que les daría una clara ventaja al momento de conseguir una buena posición en la parrilla de salida.

Al terminar la jornada de trabajo, Terry quiso hacer que Candy pasara una noche agradable, además no quería pensar demasiado en lo que estaba por venir, así que le propuso ir a hacer un poco de turismo por la ciudad, visitaron los lugares más interesantes, incluyendo la mezquita, el museo Heritage Village, y el paseo marítimo en yate, que a Candy la dejó realmente fascinada, sin embargo, lo más emocionante de la tarde fue cuando Terry le propuso ir al parque de diversiones "Ferrari world".

Allí se divirtieron como un par de adolescentes.

Visitaron todas y cada una de las atracciones del parque e incluso cuando Candy confesó que tenía miedo, subieron a la montaña rusa.

-¿Estás divirtiéndote? –preguntó Terry.

-Sí, mucho… -respondió Candy con una radiante sonrisa.

Entonces Terry depositó un tierno beso en su frente y la tomó de la mano para continuar su recorrido.

Por la noche tuvieron una tranquila cena en su habitación.

Karen había insistido en que salieran a hacer un poco de vida nocturna, pero Terry argumentó que estaban muy cansados, además al día siguiente se realizaban las pruebas clasificatorias por lo que la muchacha no tuvo más remedio que resignarse.

Sin embargo, lo que en realidad Terry anhelaba era pasar un tiempo a solas con Candy, un tiempo para disfrutar de su amor para permitirse soñar con un futuro juntos.

A Candy le sucedía exactamente lo mismo, así que decidió que por una noche no pensaría en nada más que no fuera dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos por el hombre que tenía a su lado.


	25. Chapter 25

Las pruebas clasificatorias se llevaron a cabo sin contratiempos.

Terry no tuvo ningún problema para hacerse con la primera posición, con Archie como su escolta.

Sin embargo sabía que no debía relajarse, especialmente porque Neil se había mantenido bastante tranquilo, y desde el altercado que habían tenido, no había hecho declaraciones de ningún tipo, y no había hecho intento alguno por sacarlo de sus casillas, cosa que a Terry le parecía bastante sospechoso, incluso la mismísima Susana se había mantenido a distancia.

Incluso parecía como si la tierra la hubiese absorbido.

Apenas la habían visto en los eventos que la FIA organizaba para los pilotos y sus familias.

Aquella actitud tan extraña por su parte le daba a Terry algunos motivos de preocupación, en los que sin embargo decidió no concentrarse.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

Terry desvió la mirada hacia la persona que había pronunciado aquellas palabras, descubriendo que se trataba de Archie.

-No… es sólo que… Susana y Neil han estado demasiado…

-¿Demasiado callados…?

-Sí…

-Tienes razón, no es normal que ese par mantenga un perfil tan bajo, pero… yo en tu lugar no me preocuparía demasiado… me parece que tienes cosas más importantes en las que concentrarte…

-Tienes razón…

-Un momento… ¿quieres decirme que te sucede? –preguntó Terry.

-has estado actuando muy extraño…

-Es… no lo sé… está bien… lo admito… al fin terminé mi relación con Jennifer

-¿Sí?... creí que lo suyo era algo serio…

-Lo de Jennifer y yo… no era una buena relación… ella… quería cosas que no puedo darle… la verdad de todo es que ni siquiera sé por qué permití que la relación avanzara tanto… es… lo mejor para los dos…

-Sí… lo es… -dijo Terry.

-Dime Archie… ¿hay otra mujer?

-No… no la hay… pero déjame decirte que mi decisión ya estaba tomada desde hace mucho… incluso si hubiese conocido a alguien… eso no habría cambiado nada…

-Te entiendo…

-¿Y… estás bien? –quiero decir…

-Vaya… me parece que tu relación con Candy te ha vuelto… no sé… un tanto… sensible…

-Nada de eso… es solo que me preocupas…

-Sí, bueno… basta de hablar de mí… dime ¿Cómo va tu relación con Candy?

-Bueno yo… la verdad es que nunca pensé que volvería a decir esto pero… creo que ella es la indicada…

-¿No estarás pensando en…?

-Vaya… esa chica realmente te ha atrapado… me alegro mucho por ti… es una gran chica, y además te ama… eso es más que evidente…

-Archie, amigo… necesito pedirte un favor…

-Desde luego, lo que tú quieras…

Candy se encontraba en el hospital del circuito.

Había comenzado sus prácticas al lado del doctor Martin, quien estaba evaluando sus habilidades.

Aunque en realidad era realmente poco lo que hasta el momento había podido mostrar, pues no se había presentado ningún incidente mayor, lo que era realmente fantástico, pues aunque le hubiera encantado hacer algo más que atender unas cuantas jaquecas o lesiones leves no deseaba que nadie se lastimara gravemente, especialmente cuando en el grupo de sus posibles pacientes se encontraba Terry.

-Señorita White, permítame felicitarla, hasta el momento ha mostrado usted mucha seriedad y profesionalismo en su trabajo aquí en el hospital.

Pero recuerde que al término de la temporada, cuando volvamos a Londres, comenzará el trabajo duro, pues en "Saint Joseph" atendemos más que unas cuantas heridas leves… y será allí donde realmente podré evaluar sus capacidades, mientras tanto, me he permitido enviarle algunos textos. Le recomiendo que se apegue a las lecturas, y que comience inmediatamente sus lecturas, de esa manera podrá realizar eficientemente la lista de deberes que he incluido para usted.

-Desde luego, doctor, me pondré a trabajar inmediatamente en ello. –respondió la chica.

Así pues, Candy decidió poner manos a la obra, aún le quedaban unas cuantas horas de servicio en el hospital, y no quería desaprovecharlas.

Estaba a punto de terminar su turno, cuando de pronto el hospital se convirtió en un caos…

Candy observó a unas cuantas enfermeras corriendo por el pasillo, e inmediatamente vio que el doctor Martin caminaba a toda prisa por el pasillo con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

Decidió salir inmediatamente a averiguar qué sucedía.

Por el pasillo, una de sus compañeras, le explicó la situación.

-Ha habido un accidente grave en la pista… están involucrados dos pilotos.

Candy respiró profundamente, he intentó conservar la calma antes de hacer la pregunta que estaba pugnando por salir de sus labios, sabía que era poco profesional poner como prioridad el bienestar de alguien más, pero saber que Terry estaba allí afuera, no ayudaba en nada.

-Y… ¿se sabe de quién se trata?

Su compañera le dirigió una mirada un tanto acusadora, que sin embargo se suavizo inmediatamente.

-Al parecer se trata de "Karl Hunt" uno de los pilotos de prueba de "Mercedez benz" y de "Francesco Capellini" de Ferrari…

Al parecer, Capellini perdió el control de su auto y se ha llevado por delante a Hunt…

Al parecer aún no hay una explicación lógica para este accidente. Los mecánicos de Capellini han asegurado que el auto estaba en óptimas condiciones, y no entienden que ha ocurrido.

-Señoritas, dejen de platicar y vengan a ayudar. –dijo una voz que Candy reconoció inmediatamente.

Así pues sin perder tiempo, se reunió con uno de los dos grupos de enfermeras que se habían formado para atender a los heridos.

Al grupo de Candy se le asigno la atención de Hunt… que tenía más heridas a causa del impacto al que se vio sometido.

Afortunadamente no fue necesario trasladar al joven piloto a un hospital de la ciudad, pues el equipo médico era bastante capaz, y atendieron las heridas con tal eficiencia que unas cuantas horas más tarde, ambos involucrados se encontraban ya descansando en sus respectivas habitaciones, bajo la supervisión de los médicos.

Por la tarde, cuando Candy se reunió con Terry, e inmediatamente él le pidió que le contara todo lo sucedido con los pilotos, era evidente que estaba preocupado por la salud de sus colegas.

Pues aunque dentro de la pista todos eran rivales, afuera las cosas eran totalmente diferentes.

Tras escuchar las palabras de Candy, el semblante de Terry se relajó bastante, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en que quizá aquel accidente era una premonición de lo que les esperaba durante el resto del fin de semana, sin embargo trató de no realizar ningún comentario y de mantenerse absolutamente impasible, pues lo último que quería era preocupar a Candy.

-una de las enfermeras dijo que el accidente ocurrió en condiciones extrañas… y que se investigaría lo sucedido.

-sí, así es… sin embargo, los comisarios consideran que ha sido un incidente de carrera absolutamente, al parecer, había una falla en el auto de Capellini que sus ingenieros no fueron capaces de hallar a tiempo.

-Terry, tengo miedo… ¿Y si no fue un hecho aislado? ¿Y sí…?

Terry se apresuró a envolverla en sus brazos para tratar de calmar sus miedos.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, Stear y los muchachos han trabajado muy duro para que todo salga bien mañana… además la seguridad en la pista es excelente… y no te olvides de que yo daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que las cosas salgan a la perfección.

Candy lo miró a los ojos, y estuvo segura de la sinceridad de sus palabras, sin embargo había alo que no podía dejar de preocuparla… era una clase de presentimiento que le decía que las cosas no serían tan sencillas…

Finalmente el momento de la competencia llegó, Candy partió al hospital de la pista muy temprano, pues quería regresar justo a tiempo para observar la carrera en compañía de los Grandchester y de Paty que por supuesto estarían presentes en el pit.

Por su parte Terry intentaba enfocar toda su concentración en su objetivo…

Sabía que no sería tan sencillo como las veces anteriores, y realmente le preocupaba que sus enemigos pudieran utilizar alguna clase de trampa sobre la pista, sin embargo no era ningún cobarde y se enfrentaría a cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino.

Afuera, el cielo estaba despejado, y como siempre, hacía un calor infernal.

Terry miró a su alrededor, como si tratara de detectar algo inusual, sin embargo solo logró ver el justo momento en el que Neil se subía a su auto, mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano a manera de burla.

-Ya es hora… -le dijo Stear, mientras le entregaba el casco.

Terry se limitó a asentir y se colocó el casco para inmediatamente después subir al auto.

La hora de la verdad había llegado… no había marcha atrás…

La primera parte de la competencia se realizó sin contratiempo alguno, sin embargo, la segunda parte estuvo llena de incidentes que pusieron a Terry algo nervioso, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su control para no perder la calma, ya en las últimas vueltas de la competencia se sintió mucho más relajado, Stear le había asegurado que todo estaba bajo control, además, Archie estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo también manteniendo a Neil a raya, lo que le permitió ir el resto de la competencia con cierta comodidad

Apenas cruzó la meta, dejó salir un suspiro de verdadero alivio, sabía que las cosas estaban muy lejos de resolverse, pero haber ganado la competencia significaba un paso más en su búsqueda.

Terry se apresuró a llevar el auto al pit, y bajó a toda prisa para ir donde su equipo de trabajo le esperaba, listos para festejar no sólo su triunfo en la competencia sino también el campeonato.

El esfuerzo que habían hecho las competencias pasadas había rendido fruto y le había permitido también ganar el campeonato del mundo.

Después del pequeño festejo, Terry debía ir a prepararse para la ceremonia de premiación, él no quería hacerlo sin antes haber visto a Candy, pero ella le había dicho que prefería esperar a que todos los protocolos concluyeran, así que le dijo que se quedaría con los Grandchester.

Así pues, a Terry no le quedó más remedio que marcharse.

Sin embargo antes de que lo hiciera, escuchó que se formaba un alboroto a su alrededor, se volvió para ver qué es lo que sucedía. Su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando descubrió a Candy que avanzaba con pasos inseguros entre todo el equipo de trabajo que le abría paso entre exclamaciones de júbilo, pues todos sabían lo que representaba ella para Terry.

Sin perder tiempo, y sin importarle nada, Terry fue hasta dónde Candy y la envolvió en sus brazos, acto seguido la levantó en el aire, y la besó apasionadamente, tanto, que Candy había perdido la noción acerca del lugar en el que se encontraban.

Sin embargo cuando volvió a la realidad, se sintió un tanto avergonzada, pues no estaba acostumbrada a tener la atención de tantas personas al mismo tiempo.

-Ya es hora… -dijo Stear, un tanto apenado por interrumpir el momento de la pareja.

-Debo irme… -le dijo él.

Candy solamente asintió, y lo contempló mientras se alejaba.

Ella tenía la intención de volver donde los Grandchester, sin embargo, uno de los ingenieros le pidió que se quedara con ellos, y Candy no pudo negarse.

La condujeron hasta el frente, desde donde se tenía una magnifica vista del podio de triunfadores.

A diferencia de los años anteriores, la ceremonia de premiación fue mucho más colorida, ya que se permitió el uso de fuegos artificiales y algunos otros motivos festivos que no son bien vistos del todo por el estado islámico.

Terry, Archie y Neil recibieron de manos del jeque los trofeos respectivos que les acreditaban como los mejores de la competencia.

Después de la ceremonia, se anunció que un invitado especial subiría al estrado para realizar una pequeña entrevista a cada uno de los ganadores.

Neil fue el primero en ser cuestionado.

Fue evidente para todos que no estaba de un humor precisamente agradable, sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que Terry hubiese esperado, Neil se comportó de una manera bastante decente, y hasta se permitió felicitarle, aunque Terry no era tan ingenuo como para creer en la supuesta sinceridad de sus palabras.

Después fue el turno de Archie, quién desplegó todo su encanto ante la audiencia que se rindió ante su innegable carisma.

Finalmente fue el turno de Terry.

La entrevista comenzó con preguntas referentes a la competencia, que a Terry no le costó nada contestar, sin embargo, el tema se desvió de manera inesperada cuando el presentador le cuestionó acerca de lo que significaba para él obtener el campeonato tras la muerte de William.

-William fue un genio en ingeniería, sin embargo, más que eso, él siempre me mostró su apoyo y confianza, y desde luego, este logro, también es de él.

-Sabemos que la señorita White ha estado presente durante las últimas competencias de la temporada… ¿Qué opina ella de la serie de homenajes que se han realizado en cada competencia para su padre?

-Bueno… supongo que eso es algo que deberían preguntarle personalmente a ella… -respondió Terry con cierto tono de jocosidad.

-¿Te importaría que la hagamos subir ahora mismo a este podio?

-En absoluto. –respondió él.

Candy no supo como sucedió, pero de repente se vió rodeada de muchas personas que la condujeron al escenario junto a Terry.

Al principio se sintió totalmente avergonzada, y quiso bajar de allí inmediatamente, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo.

-Señorita White, quiero decirle que es un gran honor para mí estar aquí hoy.

-Dígame, ¿Qué opina usted acerca de los homenajes que se han hecho en honor a su padre?

-quiero decir únicamente que me siento muy halagada, nunca imaginé que mi padre fuera una persona tan querida, y agradezco profundamente a todos por abrirme las puertas y permitirme estar aquí ahora.

-Siento desviarme del tema pero hay una cosa que creo que a todos nos gustaría aclarar.

-¿Es verdad que entre el joven Grandchester y usted existe un romance?

-Bueno yo… -dijo Candy sin poder terminar la frase, ya que se vio interrumpida por el mismísimo Terry.

-Yo no diría que entre nosotros exista un romance… dijo Terry, haciendo que la audiencia se quedara en absoluto silencio.

-Y es que es imposible que se pueda tener un romance con una mujer como la señorita White… con las mujeres como ella solo hay una cosa que hacer…

Entonces Terry se acercó a ella, y de su mono extrajo un objeto que dejó sin aliento a más de uno de los presentes.

-Señorita White… hay una pregunta qué debo hacerle, y le agradecería que pudiera contestarla en este momento…

-¿Quisiera usted hacerme el honor de convertirse en mi esposa?

Candy tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar, pues ni por asomo pensó que a Terry se le ocurriría hacer algo como lo que acababa de hacer… pero lo cierto es que tampoco se sentía tan sorprendida, pues él era así… y así era precisamente como ella lo amaba, así que finalmente reunió el aplomo suficiente para poder contestar.

-Sí… si quiero ser tu esposa…

La multitud estalló entonces en aplausos y vítores, e inmediatamente después les pidieron que sellaran el compromiso con un beso…


	26. Chapter 26

Después de la ceremonia de premiación y del sorprendente anuncio sobre el compromiso de Candy y Terry, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, durante todo el resto del día, se vieron acosados por un sinfín de reporteros que querían saber toda clase de detalles acerca de su relación. Hubo incluso quienes con la finalidad de obtener una nota optaron por sacar a colación el tema de Susana, e incluso, de alguna manera también habían averiguado acerca de la relación que Candy había sostenido con Albert.

Terry estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar las cosas sin hacer ningún tipo de declaración, pero ver la reacción que Candy tuvo cuando los reporteros mencionaron a Albert, fue suficiente para Terry, así que se decidió finalmente por hablar con unos cuantos reporteros, dejando en claro que no estaba dispuesto a ventilar los detalles de su vida privada.

Cuando volvió al lado de Candy, se encontró con que ella tenía una mirada un tanto triste.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada… es… simplemente que me había olvidado completamente de Albert… es probable que ya esté enterado de nuestro compromiso… y… no puedo evitar sentirme culpable…

-Creo que sé a lo que te refieres… Y a pesar de que no tengo una gran opinión acerca de él, espero que haya continuado su vida…

En respuesta a sus palabras, Candy le abrazó efusivamente, pues sus palabras habían logrado hacer que no se sintiera culpable…

Después de todo, Albert era un hombre apuesto y muy rico, que no tendría problema alguno para encontrar a alguien más… sería engreído de su parte pensar que él no había superado aún su separación.

Más tarde, Candy y Terry estaban alistándose para salir.

Karen les había organizado una cena donde estarían reunidas las personas más allegadas a la pareja.

A Candy le alegró mucho ver a sus amigos allí reunidos junto con la familia de Terry, quienes la habían aceptado de una manera increíble.

Sólo lamentó que ninguno de sus padres estuviera presente en un momento tan importante como el que estaba viviendo, sin embargo no dejó que eso empañara su felicidad, pues sabía que aunque no estuvieran físicamente con ella, ellos siempre querrían su felicidad.

Más tarde, después de la cena, Richard y Eleonor decidieron ir a bailar, Stear y Paty hicieron lo propio también, dejando en la mesa únicamente a Candy, Terry, Karen y Archie.

Karen había recibido ya al menos tres invitaciones a bailar por parte de los jóvenes que se encontraban esa noche en el restaurante, sin embargo, había rechazado todas, asegurando que tenía una terrible jaqueca.

-¿Podrías acompañarme al tocador? –pidió Candy.

-Desde luego, respondió Karen. Inmediatamente después ambas mujeres se levantaron de sus asientos.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Por qué no has querido ir a bailar? ¿Es que no estás divirtiéndote? –preguntó Candy.

-No, nada de eso, estoy perfectamente bien, te aseguro que no puedo ser más feliz n este momento.

-Y… ¿qué sucede entonces? ¿Qué pasó con la Karen que deseaba salir a bailar?

-Es… es que yo… Dios… no sé como comenzar…

-Podrías comenzar por el principio. –sugirió Candy.

-Es Archivald…

-¿Archie? ¿Qué tiene él que ver con tu actitud de esta noche?

-No puedo ir a bailar… no estando él presente…

-Explícate, por favor. ¿Acaso Archie ha hecho algo indebido? ¿Ha sido grosero contigo?

-¡No! Nada de eso… es… no creo poder hacerlo frente a él… no quiero hacer un ridículo.

-Tú nunca harías el ridículo… espera un momento… ¿cómo que no quieres hacer un ridículo frente a Archie…? Dios mío… ¿acaso tú y él?

-No, no, nada de eso… es una tontería… lo más probable es que él ni siquiera lo recuerde…

-¿recordar qué?

-Sucedió el día en que cumplía dieciséis años… mis padres habían organizado para mí y mis "amigos" una fiesta sorpresa en la finca.

Todos mis compañeros de escuela estuvieron invitados… incluyendo por supuesto a Lewis Thompson… él chico más popular y también el más guapo de la escuela… como podrás imaginar, todas estábamos delirando de amor por él… pero él no era más que un pesado.

Sin embargo aquel día ingenuamente pensé que por fin podría tener algo de atención de su parte, desde luego, eso nunca sucedió… él se paso toda la tarde bailando con su grupo de admiradoras que eran en su mayoría las porristas del equipo de futbol.

Fue entonces cuando Archie apareció…

Había venido con el propósito de ver a Terry y a su hermano que se encontraban trabajando en un auto, y no se encontraban en casa.

Archie se disculpó entonces, e iba a retirarse, pero mi madre insistió en que se quedara un poco más.

Él se acercó a felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, e inmediatamente después me preguntó por qué no me encontraba bailando como lo hacían todos los demás.

Yo no supe qué decir, pero no fue necesario porque él me arrastró a la pista de baile.

Poco después pase de ser la chica desconocida que daba una gran fiesta a ser la envidia de todas.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando…

Yo siempre había mirado a Terry y sus amigos desde lejos…

Archie siempre me había parecido el chico más apuesto que hubiese conocido jamás, pero sabía que él nunca me miraría como algo más que la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, así que procuré no hacerme demasiadas ilusiones, y convencerme de que él estaba allí porque mis padres se lo habían pedido…. Sin embargo, todo cambió después de unas cuantas horas…

Archie y yo nos alejamos del bullicio de la fiesta en busca de un poco de aire fresco, así que salimos a pasear por los jardines, fuimos a sentarnos al borde de una de las fuentes donde estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas sin importancia, él se comporto de una manera muy agradable, y por primera vez sentí que no estaba tratándome como si fuera una niña, me habló cómo nunca jamás nadie lo había hecho, hizo que me sintiera hermosa, dijo que no podía entender que los chicos de mi edad no me encontraran hermosa… y entonces… me besó…

Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero ese… fue mi primer beso…

Sin embargo, después de ese día, no volví a verlo más… días después de la fiesta, me enteré de que él había recibido una oferta para ir a probar suerte como piloto en Estados Unidos, y yo me mudé después de terminar el colegio…

-Vaya, dijo Candy… nunca hubiese imaginado que…

-Supongo que ahora eso no importa, después de todo ya han pasado seis años de eso… estoy segura de que ni siquiera recordaba mi existencia… -dijo Karen con una expresión que dejaba claro que ella no se había olvidado de Archie en todo ese tiempo.

-Entonces salgamos de aquí y averigüemos si tienes razón. –dijo Candy mientras la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba fuera del baño.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Ahora iremos de vuelta a la mesa, y tú aceptarás a próxima invitación a bailar que alguien te haga, y veremos que sucede después…

Karen no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que Candy tramaba, pero no tenía nada que perder, además ya estaba aburrida de permanecer sentada toda la noche.

-Siempre me he preguntado… ¿por qué las mujeres tardan tanto en el baño? –dijo Terry, consiguiendo que Candy le lanzara un golpe con la cartera que llevaba en las manos.

Solo fueron necesarios unos cuantos minutos de espera para que Karen recibiera una invitación a bailar… vaciló un poco, pero finalmente aceptó.

-Vaya, Karen sí que está muy solicitada esta noche… -comentó Candy como por casualidad.

Terry hizo una mueca que dejaba en claro que no le hacía ninguna gracia que su hermana fuera objeto de tantas atenciones masculinas.

Por su parte, Archie trató de disimular, pero Candy que era bastante perspicaz pudo ver los celos reflejados en su manera de mirar al joven que bailaba con Karen.

Su mirada era tan intensa que Candy pensó que si hubiese podido asesinar, aquel hombre habría fallecido en el mismo instante en el que se acercó a Karen.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír ante semejante reacción, pues eso solo podía significar que Archie tampoco había sido capaz de olvidar a Karen.

Cuando Karen volvió a la mesa, la atmósfera estaba cargada de un ambiente bastante tedioso que casi podía palparse.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu baile? ¿Te divertiste? –preguntó Candy adrede.

-Sí, la verdad es que David es un gran bailarín… uno pensaría que un importante ejecutivo no sabe divertirse pero…

-Vaya, así que "David" no pierde el tiempo. –le interrumpió Archie, haciendo que Karen se enfadara de inmediato.

-¿Cuál es tú problema? –le preguntó ella.

-Es que simplemente no puedo creer que seas tan ingenua como para pensar que conoces a alguien sólo porque has bailado unos cuantos minutos con él.

-Quizá al menos con él pueda tener algo más que un baile y unos cuantos besos robados. –le contestó ella indignada y luego se levantó de la mesa para salir inmediatamente del lugar.

Sin dudarlo, Archie salió tras ella.

-Me gustaría saber de qué me he perdido… -comentó Terry.

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?´-le respondió Candy.

-¿darme cuenta de qué?

-¿Es que no es obvio? Están enamorados…

-¿Karen y Archie? –Eso es imposible… ellos apenas se conocen… Karen era prácticamente una niña cuando Archie se fue a los Estados Unidos… y… que yo sepa, ellos nunca… Espera un minuto… ¿qué fue lo que dijo Karen acerca de besos robados?...

–Ese maldito de Archie me las va a pagar… -dijo Terry enfurecido mientras se levantaba de su asiento, dispuesto a ir a buscar a Archie.

-Espera Terry, las cosas no son como tú piensas…

-¿Ah no? Entonces ¿quieres explicarme que hacía un chico de 21 años enamorando a una niña de 16?

-¿No crees que estás exagerando las cosas? –no es como si entre ellos hubiese una gran diferencia de edad, además, creo que lo que Archie siente por Karen va mucho más allá de una simple atracción. Te has preguntado alguna vez ¿Por qué Archie nunca ha podido tener una relación seria?

Esas palabras consiguieron hacer que Terry se calmara un poco, de repente se puso pensativo…

-Creo que nunca lo había pensado… pero es que me resulta difícil creer que mi hermana pequeña…

Candy lo miró con un poco de desaprobación…

-Lo siento… es sólo que… Karen… bueno… ella es mi única hermana, y no quiero que nadie la lastime… además Archie es mi amigo… -Simplemente no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado…

-Lo entiendo, pero creo que eso no está en nuestras manos… sólo ellos pueden resolver esto. –dijo Candy.

-Creo que tienes razón… aunque sigo sin estar totalmente de acuerdo con esto, dijo Terry cruzando los brazos en señal de desaprobación.

-Candy le dio una sonrisa coqueta y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sabiendo que había ganado la batalla.


	27. Chapter 27

**hola chicas, pido una disculpa por el retraso con la entrega de este capítulo, sucede que mi internet ha estado fallando prácticamente toda la semana, pero al parecer ya se solucionó... ahora mismo ya estpy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo que subiré en cuanto termine.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 27.**

Karen estaba hecha una furia cuando salió del restaurante, pensó en regresar al hotel, pero sabía que no tenía ningún caso, así que en su lugar caminó sin rumbo fijo.

Lo peor del caso es que no sabía con quien estaba más enfadada, si con Archie por comportarse como un verdadero cretino o con ella misma por haberse comportado de la manera en que lo hizo…

Era solo que, cuando vio su reacción de enfado sintió tal placer que no pudo evitar provocarle aún más…

Casi sin darse cuenta, llegó al paseo marítimo que estaba muy cerca de allí.

Buscó un lugar dónde poder sentarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sintió la mirada fija de alguien.

No necesitó volver el rostro, pues inmediatamente supo de quién se trataba, pues sólo había una persona en todo el mundo que lograba hacer que se le erizaran todos los vellos de la piel.

En ese instante se odió a sí misma por haber permitido que sus sentimientos se salieran fuera de su control.

Temerosa de que Archie viera reflejadas todas sus emociones en su rostro decidió marcharse, ya era suficiente humillación por un solo día.

Archie la siguió y la tomó del brazo para evitar que huyera.

-suéltame, por favor.

-No.

-¿Por qué me has seguido hasta aquí?

-Yo… sólo quiero saber… si tú… ¿Sientes algo por mí?

Karen lo miró a los ojos, y trató de de mantener la calma.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Creo que mi pregunta ha sido suficientemente clara.

-¿Qué te hace suponerlo?

-Ese intento tuyo para darme celos con ese tal "David"…

-¡No te creas tan importante! ¡El mundo no gira a tu alrededor! –dijo Karen alterada, y una vez más trató de marcharse, sin embargo Archie la atrapó en sus brazos y la besó.

Al principio ella se resistió, pero terminó por ceder y responder el beso.

Cuando el contacto terminó Karen lo miró con despreció y lo abofeteo.

-Sabes que has estado deseando esto tanto como yo. –le dijo Archie.

-Eso no es verdad... yo… te odio…

-Eso no es lo que yo acabo de sentir.

-Siento mucho decepcionarte, pero yo no siento nada por ti.

Archie estaba comenzando a desesperarse, él siempre se había enorgullecido de ser quién siempre conservaba la calma ante una situación difícil pero aquella mujer lograba sacar lo peor de él.

-Escucha yo… No sé como… Diablos, esto es mucho más difícil que correr cualquier competencia.

Karen se cruzó de brazos en señal de disgusto.

-Karen yo… la verdad es que yo… estoy enamorado de ti… siempre lo he estado. -dijo Archie finalmente, dejando a Karen totalmente sorprendida y sin palabras.

-Sé que tú también sientes algo… sé que recuerdas aquella noche…

-No sé de qué estás hablando…

-Sí que lo sabes…

-Por favor Archie, no juegues conmigo…

-No estoy jugando… desde hace mucho tiempo yo…

-¿Quieres decirme entonces por qué te fuiste? –le interrumpió Karen

-Lo hice porque pensé que sería lo mejor para ti si me yo alejaba… apenas estaba comenzando mi carrera, no tenía nada que ofrecer… y Terry… bueno, Terry me habría matado de haberse enterado de mis intenciones….

-Pues lamento informarte que después de la escena de esta noche, Terry ya debe estar enterado…

-Si tú me das una oportunidad… nada más importará…

Eso fue todo para Karen… quién después de escuchar aquellas palabras sintió deseos de arrojarse a los brazos del hombre que tenía en frente, sin embargo no lo hizo… simplemente se quedó allí, mirándolo fijamente, sin ser capaz de hacer nada más.

Archie esperó por una respuesta, sin embargo, al comprender que no la recibiría, optó por marcharse, pensando que la había perdido para siempre…

Sin embargo, cuando estaba por marcharse, sintió el roce de una mano…

Esta vez era ella quien estaba tratando de evitar que se marchara.

Él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, después se miraron a los ojos, y todo fue como si se hubiesen transportado en el tiempo a aquella noche en el jardín de la finca de los Grandchester…

Mientras tanto, en el restaurante, la conmoción no se había hecho esperar, a esas alturas todos los presentes se habían percatado ya de la prolongada ausencia de Karen y Archie, y habían comenzado a especular sobre el asunto, además estaba también el evidente cambio de humor de Terry, que aunque tratara de disimularlo, estaba molesto por algo.

Así pues, a Candy no le quedó más remedio que ser quién explicara la situación.

Stear y Paty se sorprendieron muchísimo, pues nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos podrían haber imaginado que Archie albergase sentimientos románticos hacia la hermana menor de Terry.

Por su parte Eleonor y Richard tomaron las cosas con mucha más filosofía que los presentes, Eleonor dijo que lo que sucedía entre Karen y Archie era algo que ya esperaba desde hacía tiempo, Richard, por su parte, dijo que Karen era una mujer plena, capaz de decidir con quién quería estar, y añadió que si Karen consideraba que Archie era el hombre para ella, no iba a ser él quién se interpusiera en su camino.

Terry, quién aún estaba molesto por la situación, iba a protestar, sin embargo, las palabras de su padre le hicieron reflexionar.

Así pues, decidieron que no tenía sentido continuar esperando el regreso de la pareja.

Stear y Paty decidieron marcharse, pues Paty estaba muy cansada, Richard y Eleonor decidieron quedarse un poco más, por último, Candy y Terry optaron también por regresar al hotel, había sido un día muy agitado para ambos, y además Terry aún tenía mucho que considerar.

-¿Aún estás molesto? –le preguntó Candy.

-No… -dijo él en tono seco.

-Sí lo estás, dijo Candy…

-Es sólo que… esto es extraño… nunca pensé que…

-¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor? –le dijo Candy con coquetería, pero con mucha sinceridad.

Terry la miró, aún estaba inmerso en sus reflexiones, pero verla allí, en el asiento del auto junto a él, hizo que su deseo se encendiera y le hiciera olvidarse de todo.

-Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer… -le dijo él con un tono de voz que hizo que Candy se estremeciera de placer…

Por la mañana, Candy se encontró con que alguien había deslizado una nota bajo su puerta.

Era un recado de Karen, que los invitaba a desayunar fuera del hotel.

El lugar de la cita fue un pequeño pero muy acogedor restaurante, que se encontraba a tan solo diez minutos del hotel.

Cuando Candy y Terry llegaron al lugar, se encontraron con que no eran los únicos invitados, allí también se encontraban Stear, Paty, Eleonor y Richard.

Un camarero les indicó cuál era su mesa, les entregó las cartas, y a continuación se retiró.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, Karen apareció en compañía de Archie, hecho que no sorprendió a nadie.

-Les hemos reunido aquí porque hay algo que tenemos que decirles. –dijo Archie.

-Es bastante probable que todos ustedes hayan hecho algunas conjeturas sobre ciertos acontecimientos de la noche de ayer… Así pues, Archie y yo queremos que ustedes sepan que hemos decidido comenzar una relación de pareja…

Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos, para felicitar a la feliz pareja, sin embargo, Terry no se acercó, aquello puso nervioso a Archie, que evitó mirar a Terry a los ojos, por temor a ver reprobación en su mirada.

-¿Puedo robarme a Archie un momento? –dijo Terry.

Karen vaciló, pero Archie accedió a acompañarle de buena gana.

Apenas estuvieron a solas, Archie se disculpó.

-Escucha Terry yo… amo a Karen desde hace mucho tiempo, y voy a luchar por ella… voy a estar a su lado tanto si estás de acuerdo como si no…

-Espera un poco, le dijo Terry…

-No voy a mentirte, cuando me entere de lo vuestro… quise salir a partirte la cara… -dijo Terry con sinceridad.

-y… ¿Aún quieres hacerlo? –preguntó Archie.

-No… sólo asegúrate de hacerla feliz, porque si no lo haces, entonces si que tendrás un gran problema. –le dijo Terry.

Mientras los dos hombres hablaban, Karen les miraba con expresión preocupada, conocía de sobra a su hermano, y sabía por su expresión al verlos llegar que estaba en problemas.

-¿qué ocurre? –le preguntó Candy, que se acerco al verla así.

Karen solo dirigió la mirada hacia donde los dos hombres hablaban.

Candy se volvió a tiempo para ver como los dos hombres se estrechaban las manos y se abrazaban como señal inequívoca de su amistad.

-Yo no me preocuparía demasiado. –le dijo Candy, y luego le señaló a los hombres que ahora charlaban relajadamente.

Solo entonces Karen pudo disfrutar realmente de la reunión, pues ahora sabía que tenía el apoyo de sus amigos y su familia, y ahora podría comenzar a ser realmente feliz.


	28. Chapter 28

**HOLA CHICAS, PUES AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIEE CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE... IBA A SUBIRLO ANTES, PERO ESTOS DÍAS MI INTERNET HA ESTADO TENIENDO BASTANTES FALLAS**

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que Candy y Terry habían regresado a Londres.

Terry no había querido volver, pues pensaba que lo mejor era continuar investigando acerca del paradero de la fórmula.

Sin embargo, Stear, que era un hombre muy prudente, le aconsejó que lo mejor era volver a Londres, así podrían esperar a ver si el enemigo hacía algún intento por hacerse con las llaves que abrían los secretos de la fórmula.

Además de eso, Stear le recordó que aún no estaban seguros acerca del paradero exacto de la fórmula, y por si aquello no fuera suficiente, tenía una boda que planear.

Pensar en la boda, hizo que Terry se pusiera de un humor mucho más agradable.

Cierto era que había planeado hacer su compromiso con Candy tan público como fuera posible, para así proporcionarle seguridad extra a ella, sin embargo realmente deseaba casarse lo más pronto posible, si de él hubiese dependido, la hubiera llevado al juzgado más cercano, y a esas alturas, ya serían marido y mujer, pero Candy merecía tener una boda de ensueño, aún cuando ella le había asegurado que no necesitaba todo eso.

Además su madre se moría de ganas de planear la boda, y ya ni mencionar a Karen y a la madre de Candy, quien por cierto, sería quien se encargaría del diseño del traje de novia.

Pensando en todas esas cosas, Terry se dirigió a la casa de la madre de Candy, pues habían acordado que ella volvería a vivir allí, hasta que finalmente estuvieran casados.

Candy por su parte estaba bastante ocupada, apenas volvió a Londres tuvo que comenzar a ponerse al corriente con sus estudios en Oxford.

Además, como parte de su programa de estudios, el doctor Martín le había pedido que se incorporara a su grupo de trabajo en el university college hospital, del cual él era director, así pues, tuvo que presentar su renuncia definitiva en Saint Thomas.

Realmente sintió mucho dejar atrás el lugar que había sido prácticamente su hogar en los últimos años, pero comprendió que debía hacerlo si quería avanzar en su carrera por convertirse en médico.

Los días estaban pasando tan rápido que prácticamente se había olvidado del asunto de la fórmula, hasta que un buen día, Stear llamó por teléfono y anunció con suma complacencia que conocía el exacto paradero de la fórmula.

Le pidió a Candy que se reunieran en casa de Terry ese mismo día.

Con el corazón desbocado, Candy no dudó en llamar a Terry para informarle de la situación, sin embargo, él no contestó sus llamadas, en su lugar, se presentó en su casa media hora más tarde.

En cuanto Candy lo vio, corrió a alcanzarle con una expresión que denotaba su preocupación.

-¿qué sucede?

Candy le contó acerca de la llamada que había recibido, y Terry a su vez le dijo que Stear también se había comunicado con él y que esa era la razón por la que había acudido a buscarla sin avisarla.

Sin perder tiempo, salieron rumbo a casa de Terry, donde permanecieron todo el día, esperando la visita de Stear.

Este llegó casi entrada la noche en compañía de Paty, lo que resulto un alivio para Candy.

Casi de inmediato Stear le entregó a Terry un sobre con lo que parecían ser documentos.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Son los formularios que deben llenarse para solicitar una cita en el banco.

-¿banco?

-La caja fuerte de William se encuentra en un banco de alta seguridad.

Se trataba de un lugar ubicado entre Suiza y Francia.

Para entrar, es necesario tener una cita, y una cita sólo se consigue siendo el titular de una cuenta… o bien, siendo el heredero legitimo de una…

En este punto Stear miró a Candy y se dirigió a ella.

-debes firmar esta solicitud… y sólo entonces nos concederían el acceso. –le dijo, y a continuación le acercó los documentos.

Sin perder el tiempo, Candy los firmó, y se los pasó a Stear.

Inmediatamente después, Terry dijo:

-Ya esta, Stear y yo haremos el viaje, y en cuanto lleguemos…

Candy iba a protestar, sin embargo, Stear les interrumpió a ambos:

-No es tan sencillo…

-Sólo el titular, o en este caso, la heredera legitima puede recibir lo que hay guardado en la bóveda.

A Terry le costó digerir las palabras de Stear, pues eso implicaba que Candy era quien tendría que realizar el viaje.

-Terry, sé que no deseas que Candy se exponga a ningún peligro… pero temo que no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto…

Terry lo miró con una expresión que denotaba su frustración, y al mismo tiempo, reconociendo que Stear tenía razón, no había otra alternativa, pero eso no quería decir que se quedaría de brazos cruzados, ya pensaría en algo que le ayudara a disminuir el peligro lo más posible.

-dime una cosa… ¿Cómo es que diste con ella? –Quiero decir con la bóveda.

-Eso es porque soy un genio. –dijo. En un tono bromista que luego se transformó drásticamente.

-La verdad es… algo complicada, estuve varios días realizando investigaciones sin obtener un solo resultado, y de repente, hace dos días, alguien dejó en mi oficina una hoja con una dirección, y una nota diciéndome que allí encontraría lo que estaba buscando.

Al principio no supe que pensar, y pregunté quién había estado en mi oficina, pero nadie parecía saber nada, revisé los videos de seguridad sin ningún resultado, hasta que finalmente decidí investigar…

Mi sorpresa fue inmensa cuando descubrí de qué se trataba…

Terry lo miró con preocupación…

-¿Quién crees que pueda estar detrás de todo esto? –le preguntó a Stear.

Y… ¿sí todo es una trampa?

-Yo también lo he pensado… pero lamentablemente no tenemos otra opción…

Entonces Candy recordó aquella vez en la que también habían recibido una nota en la que les indicaban que debían obtener las llaves.

-Quizá mi padre haya dejado aquellas pistas de alguna manera… quiero decir… quizá haya alguien que conozca los planes que mi padre tenía…

-entonces deberíamos encontrar a esa persona… -comentó Stear…

-No lo entiendo… si William confiaba lo suficiente en alguien… por qué simplemente no lo mencionó… o porqué esa persona no muestra su rostro… -dijo Terry.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, dijo Candy, lo único que sé es que debo ir a ese lugar…

-Candy tiene razón, este no es el momento para distraerse, debemos actuar…

-Si de algo sirve, yo podría contactar personal de seguridad. –dijo Paty

-Está bien. –dijo Terry.

Así pues, acordaron que partirían en cuanto recibieran la autorización por parte del banco, mientras tanto, Stear se encargaría de enviar los documentos y de gestionar su visita.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Una semana después, Candy se encontró preparando el equipaje una vez más, la incertidumbre se apoderó de ella en un instante.

Se preguntó si por fin encontrarían lo que tanto habían estado buscando durante los últimos meses…

Y si así era… ¿qué es lo que haría a continuación? ¿Y si durante su viaje eran atacados…?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su madre entró en la habitación.

-Hija mía, no tienes que hacer esto… se que William entendería…

-Tengo que hacerlo…

-No, no tienes que…

-Mi padre dio su vida por ese trabajo y para protegernos, ahora es momento de que su esfuerzo salga a la luz…

Katherine no supo que decir, sabía que Candy tenía razón, pero eso no significaba que pudiera preocuparse menos.

El chofer que Terry había contratado, estuvo justo a tiempo para recogerla.

Terry había insistido en que lo mejor era viajar en el avión de la escudería, y Stear estuvo de acuerdo, pues eso facilitaba algunas cuestiones de seguridad.

Para llevar a cabo su objetivo, Stear y Paty viajarían con ellos, además de dos guardias de seguridad que Paty había contratado, también por seguridad decidieron que sería Stear quien pilotearía el avión.

Para dar a Terry oportunidad de estar con Candy durante el viaje, que además sería bastante corto, pues solo una hora de los distanciaba de su destino.

-¿estás bien? –le preguntó Terry a Candy, al ver que estaba muy pensativa.

-Sí… -Gracias, dijo ella, haciendo que Terry la mirara con sorpresa.

-Por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo y por apoyarme en todo esto… sé que desde el principio todo ha sido una locura, pero…

Terry le impidió seguir hablando.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti… lo sabes…

-Lo sé… es… simplemente que quería que supieras que me siento tan agradecida de tenerte a mi lado…

-Y yo estoy feliz de estar aquí…

-Chicos, perdonen la interrupción, pero estamos por despegar.

-¿Estás lista? –preguntó Terry una vez más.

-Sí, contestó ella, y entonces, el avión comenzó su marcha.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola chicas, ya no sé que decirles, las he defraudado muchísimo con esta historia... la verdad ya no se ni siquiera como disculparme, sin embargo esta vez hubo una muy buena razón para todo mi retraso, verán... sucede que tuve un pequeño accidente... resulta que en mis ratos libres practico básquetbol... y en una de esas prácticas tuve una caida y me lastimé la muñeca derecha por lo que me vi obligada a utilizar yeso, razón por la cual me vi imposibilitada para escribir, por lo que hasta hoy estoy actualizando una vez más, lo único que me queda por hacer es asegurarles que terminaré esta historia y que si nada me lo impide actualizaré lo más pronto posible...**

* * *

Ginebra, era una pequeña ciudad situada en la frontera con Francia, y era el lugar donde según Stear, estaba oculta la fórmula que William White había desarrollado.

En otras circunstancias, Candy habría reparado mucho más en la belleza de la ciudad, sin embargo, en ese mismo momento lo que deseaba era ir directamente al lugar donde se suponía tenían la fórmula, y terminar de una buena vez por todas con ese asunto, sin embargo, Terry la convenció de que lo mejor era ir en busca de alojamiento, y planear bien lo que harían a continuación.

No debían dejar ningún cabo suelto, tenían que ser muy cautelosos, y principalmente, debían estar aleta por si todo resultaba ser una trampa.

Una vez, bien instalados en uno de los hoteles más prestigiosos de la ciudad, Stear se puso en contacto con el representante de la empresa fabricante de las cajas de seguridad, el hombre le dio instrucciones precisas acerca de lo que tenían que hacer, inmediatamente después de colgar el teléfono, indicó a Candy y Terry que debían presentarse en las oficinas de la empresa. Candy pensó que estaban de broma, si era un lugar de alta seguridad como demonios es que contaban con unas oficinas públicas. Aquello resultaba tan absurdo que Candy estuvo segura de que estaban tomándole el pelo, aún así, era necesario averiguar de qué iba todo ese asunto, así que no dudó en manifestar su deseo de ir inmediatamente al lugar.

Terry se opuso, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que no tenía ningún caso tratar de razonar con Candy, no le quedó más remedio que acceder.

Acordaron que sería Stear quien acompañaría a Candy, mientras los guardias de seguridad les observaban desde una distancia prudente.

Llegaron a un elegante edificio, que al parecer, había sido en el pasado un gran salón de baile, su aspecto aún conservaba algunos vestigios de aquellas remotas épocas, Candy casi pudo imaginar a cientos de parejas danzando a, y otras cuantas más bebiendo una copa, con el glamour flotando en el aire.

Apenas habían cruzado el lujoso vestíbulo, cuando una joven mujer les recibió.

-usted debe ser la señorita White, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, así es.

-Vengan conmigo por favor. –dijo, y Candy y Stear la siguieron a través de un buen número de puertas, hasta que finalmente, la mujer se detuvo ante una gran puerta de madera, indicándoles que entraran.

En el interior, les esperaba un hombre de edad mediana impecablemente vestido con un traje color gris y una camisa tan blanca que le daba un aspecto casi irreal.

-Bienvenidos al banco central de Ginebra- -dijo el hombre.

-Mi nombre es Mark Ritz, soy el gerente, y el encargado de atenderles, sin embargo, es mi obligación preguntar: -¿tienen en su poder las llaves de la bóveda?

-Así es, contestó Candy, sacando de su bolso las llaves que relucieron igual que joyas.

Mark sonrió levemente.

-Bien, entonces creo que no hay más que agregar, así que procederemos según el protocolo de esta institución.

Como ustedes ya sabrán, el señor William White contrató nuestros servicios para resguardar un paquete, mismo que solo le podía ser entregado a él mismo en persona o bien, a usted, en caso de…

-Sí, lo comprendo. –dijo Candy.

-Por tal motivo, debe usted saber que era estrictamente necesario hacerla viajar hasta aquí para verificar su identidad y asegurar la entrega del paquete.

-Entiendo. –dijo Candy.

-Si no existe inconveniente, me gustaría entregarle algunos documentos que deberá firmar para hacer constar que ha recibido el paquete.

Candy comenzó a firmar los documentos casi inmediatamente, mientras tanto, Ritz realizó unas cuantas llamadas.

Cuando Candy finalizó, Ritz le informó que los conduciría a la bóveda correspondiente.

Abandonaron la oficina y avanzaron por un largo pasillo, al final, estuvieron frente a unas enormes puertas de metal.

Ritz los invitó a atravesar.

Tras las puertas no había nada más que una mesa de cristal, unas cuantas sillas, un computador.

Mark comenzó a teclear unos extraños códigos, y al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, Candy escuchó un extraño ruido.

Mark les explicó que el computador enviaba un mensaje a una base central donde se reservaban las pertenencias de sus clientes, de esta manera cuando ellos lo solicitaban, sus cosas eran enviadas a través de un sistema de mensajería subterráneo.

También dijo que debido a los protocolos de seguridad del banco, en aquella área no había personas laborando, para garantizar así la confidencialidad de sus clientes.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Mark puso sobre la mesa un cofre de metal.

Candy dudó unos segundos, casi no podía creer que finalmente tuviera frente a ella la información que habían estado buscando durante meses.

Stear la animó para que abriera la caja.

Candy así lo hizo.

En el interior de la caja, había un sobre con documentos que Candy no entendió en absoluto, pero que Stear parecía comprender al menos en una parte.

-Por Dios Candy… esto es… extraordinario…

-Una cosa más, dijo Mark.

-El señor White me pidió explícitamente que le entregara esto. –dijo mientras le hacía entrega de un sobre color blanco, se trataba sin duda de una carta.

 _Hija mía, si en este momento te encuentras leyendo esto, significa que el plan que había trazado ha fracasado estrepitosamente._

 _Lamento haberte involucrado de esta manera en esto, lamento haber permanecido alejado todos estos años, y lamento… Lamento tantas cosas… sin embargo, quiero que sepas que aunque no lo comprendas en este momento todo lo hice por ti… por ustedes… tú y tu madre han sido siempre lo más importante de mi vida._

 _Debes saber que mi intención jamás fue involucrarte en una misión tan peligrosa como esta, sin embargo confío en que Terrence Grandchester te ayudará y te protegerá a toda costa._

 _Finalmente quiero que nunca olvides que no importa lo que haya sucedido, ni cuán lejos estuve de tu vida siempre estuviste en mis pensamientos._

 _William W._

Candy no pudo evitar que gruesas lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas cuando termino de leer la carta, y lamentó profundamente haber guardado sentimientos de rencor hacia su padre.

Stear trató de consolarla, diciéndole que las cosas no podrían haber sido de manera diferente. Aunque Candy no era capaz de entenderlo del todo, sabía que Stear tenía razón, además, si las cosas no hubiesen sucedido de aquella manera, jamás habría conocido a Terry, y desde luego nunca habría tenido la posibilidad de ser inmensamente feliz a su lado, así que decidió transformar la tristeza que había invadido momentáneamente su corazón y convertirla en agradecimiento.

Apenas salieron de las oficinas del banco, se percataron de que los guardaespaldas que Terry había insistido en contratar ya les esperaban.

El viaje desde el banco hasta el hotel fue corto, sin embargo, Candy sintió como si hubiese tardado una eternidad.

Candy subió las escaleras a toda prisa, pues no podía esperar para contarle a Terry lo que había sucedido.

Terry por su parte se encontraba bastante nervioso, tenía ganas de salir corriendo a buscar a Candy y Stear y saber de una buena vez por todas lo que había sucedido, estaba a punto de salir cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a Candy entrar intempestivamente.

Inmediatamente se acercó a ella y ella se arrojó a sus brazos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?

Candy no respondió, simplemente estaba totalmente absorta, pensando en lo confortable que era estar así con Terry.

Terry le acarició el cabello y la sostuvo con más fuerza.

En ese momento Stear hizo su entrada.

-Siento interrumpir. –dijo en un tono bastante apenado.

-No, no estás interrumpiendo nada… lo siento, es que yo… -dijo Candy.

-Lo entiendo, dijo Stear.

-¿Qué sucedió Stear?

Stear miró a Candy y luego a Terry en repetidas ocasiones.

-¿Acaso no le has contado nada?

-No, aún no… -dijo Candy con apenas un hilo de voz.

-Por favor alguien dígame algo. –pidió Terry.

Como respuesta, Stear le entregó el paquete que en el banco les habían entregado.

Terry lo examinó con mucho cuidado antes de abrirlo.

Pero cuando finalmente lo abrió y echó un vistazo a los documentos, se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo Stear-

-Esto es… es… extraordinario… creí que…

-Lo sé... –dijo Stear. Yo también creí que era una trampa, pero al parecer… todo es verdad…

-Y… ¿qué deberíamos hacer ahora? –preguntó Candy.

-Me parece que lo mejor será resguardar los documentos por un tiempo para despistar a quien quiera que esté tras ellos, y entonces, cuando menos se espere publicaremos el trabajo.

-Pero… -protestó Candy, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Paty entró en la habitación.

-Creo que Terry tiene razón. –dijo, ante el asombro de todos.

-vengo de estar con los guardias de seguridad… al parecer alguien ha estado siguiéndonos…

-¿Qué? –dijo Candy con el rostro pálido, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.


	30. Chapter 30

Paty explicó a Terry, Stear y Candy lo que los guardias de seguridad le habían informado:

Al parecer, dijo:

-dos hombres siguieron sus pasos desde que abandonaron el hotel… los guardias lograron atrapar a los "espías" sin embargo, hasta el momento se han negado a dar detalles acerca de quien los contrató, tampoco han querido revelar cuáles eran las órdenes que tenían…

-Yo iré a hablar con ellos… -dijo Terry.

-Yo iré contigo. –repuso Stear.

Candy también quería acompañarlos, sin embargo, Terry no se lo permitió, puesto que no quería que ella se arriesgara de ninguna manera.

Candy no estaba de acuerdo con toda esa sobreprotección, sin embargo no dijo nada, pues no quería resultar una carga, además en el fondo sabía que era mejor dejar que Terry y Stear se encargaran del asunto, así que permitió que se marcharan sin protestar.

Horas más tarde, regresaron al hotel, y las noticias que traían no eran nada alentadoras…

Los guardias de seguridad habían sido emboscados y los hombres que habían logado capturar habían escapado…

La frustración que Stear y Terry sentían en ese momento no tenía punto de comparación en aquel momento.

Iniciaron una búsqueda por todo Ginebra, tratando de encontrar algún indicio, pero parecía que nada había sucedido en realidad.

Todos los rastros habían sido borrados perfectamente.

Cuando finalmente se dieron cuenta que no ganarían nada con su frenética búsqueda decidieron volver a Londres.

Las semanas que siguieron fueron sumamente difíciles para todos, especialmente para Candy.

Terry se había puesto casi paranoico y no le permitía que saliera a la calle sin que un guardia de seguridad fuera pegado a ella de manera permanente.

A ella esa situación la molestaba sobremanera, lo que ocasionó que más de una vez discutiera.

-No soy una niña, puedo cuidarme sola. –le había dicho Candy.

-Tal vez no seas una niña pero dudo mucho que puedas mantenerte a raya del peligro… -eres un blanco fácil.

-Y tú eres un idiota. –le había soltado ella sin querer.

Terry se había limitado a mirarla a los ojos y había salido de la habitación.

Candy supo inmediatamente que había cruzado una línea. Terry sólo estaba tratando de protegerla, y allí estaba ella, tan obstinada como siempre por hacer las cosas a su manera.

Tan solo pensar en el dolor que había visto en su mirada cuando abandonó la habitación hizo que se arrepintiera inmediatamente de lo que había hecho, pero sabía que Terry estaba demasiado herido para escucharla, y además ella también deseaba que el dejara de tratarla como si fuera una mujer indefensa que no podía dar un paso sin meterse en algún tipo de problema, y comenzó a preguntarse si Terry la había vista alguna vez como una compañera o simplemente la veía como una carga, como un estorbo, una damisela en peligro a la que hay que proteger…

Terry había salido de la habitación con la furia fluyendo en su interior. No había querido quedarse por miedo a dejar que esa furia saliera y le hiciera decir cosas que en realidad no sentía, Candy tenía toda la razón, estaba comportándose como un verdadero idiota, su comportamiento rayaba en lo primitivo, tan solo le faltaba cargar un mazo y arrastrar a Candy hasta su cueva, pero es que cuando se trataba de Candy no había puntos negociables.

Casi sin darse cuenta, aquella pequeña mujer se había convertido en el eje de su mundo y el miedo que le producía saber que ella estaba en peligro lo hacía actuar de la manera más irracional.

Una vez Terry se había sentido orgulloso de ser un hombre al que no le importaba arriesgarlo todo en la pista, no le habría importado morir en alguno de esos aparatosos accidentes que catalogaban al deporte que amaba como una actividad de alto riesgo, era sabido por todos que si había alguien dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo ese era él, pero entonces Candy apareció en su vida para cambiarlo todo, ahora sus prioridades habían cambiado completamente y el miedo de perderla a ella era incluso mayor que el miedo que le producía mantenerse alejado de las pistas. Supo entonces que ella era lo más importante en su vida y que no había nada que no haría por ella, y era precisamente ese miedo lo que estaba metiéndole en el embrollo en el que estaba, y ahora tenía que hacer que Candy comprendiera, pero al parecer las cosas eran demasiado complicadas por el momento. Salió al pasillo con la idea de regresar donde Candy y disculparse, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, así que decidió dejar las cosas como estaban, pasaría la noche en la habitación de huéspedes y quizá por la mañana podrían hablar tranquilamente.

Candy había salido a dar un paseo por el jardín, mientras intentaba aclarar su mente y pensar las cosas con más claridad, esperaba poder hablar con Terry en cuanto volviera y arreglar sus diferencias, sabía que no sería fácil, pues él debía sentirse herido por sus palabras, y ella aún quería estar segura de que él confiaba en ella y que no la consideraba una criatura indefensa.

Sin embargo sus esperanzas cayeron al suelo cuando al volver descubrió que Terry no estaba en la habitación…

Esperó por un largo rato, pero él simplemente nunca apareció, fue entonces el momento para desmoronarse… gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin control hasta que finalmente se quedo dormida.

Por la mañana se sentía sumamente cansada, apenas pudo abrir los párpados, descubriendo con mucho pesar que Terry no había vuelto en toda la noche…

Se obligó a levantarse de la cama, tomó una ducha y salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina en busca de una taza de café, aunque realmente lo que quería era ver a Terry lo más pronto que le fuera posible y tratar de arreglar sus diferencias.

Sin embargo había transcurrido más de la mitad del día y no había señal alguna de Terry y Candy comenzaba a volverse presa de la frustración.

Más tarde recibió una llamada de Karen, y sin dudarlo le contó acerca de la discusión que habían tenido ella y Terry la noche anterior, Karen le pidió que se tranquilizara y le pidió encontrarse en algún lugar para poder hablar tranquilamente.

Así pues Candy fue al encuentro de Karen.

Karen aguardaba con paciencia en un pequeño café en una de las plazas comerciales más conocidas de Londres. Candy había sonado tan desesperada…

Apenas la vio, corrió a encerrarla en un apretado abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Candy se sentó y de inmediato comenzó con el relato sin omitir ningún detalle…

-Así que lo llamaste idiota… -dijo Karen con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No es divertido… yo… nunca quise decirlo… nunca quise que se sintiera herido…

-Lo sé es sólo que… nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que alguien pudiera llamarlo de esa manera… Terry no está acostumbrado a que alguien desafíe sus decisiones… y es justamente por eso que lo tienes completamente loco… Escucha Candy, Terry puede ser terco y a veces puede ser sumamente autoritario y totalmente insoportable, pero él te ama y estoy segura de que solo está tratando de protegerte… yo… nunca lo había visto actuar de la manera en que está haciéndolo contigo.

-Sé que él sólo quiere protegerme… Es sólo que me gustaría que me dejara asumir mis propios riesgos… no puedo estar la vida entera temiendo a lo que pueda pasar, y definitivamente no puedo depender de Terry todo el tiempo.

-Tienes razón… creo que lo mejor será que pongas las cartas sobre la mesa… ve y enfréntalo… él debe comprender…

Estuvieron charlando por un largo rato, Karen también le confesó que las cosas entre ella y Archie no estaban bien del todo…

Archie quería llevar la relación a un nuevo nivel, y le había propuesto matrimonio a Karen… sin embargo ella no estaba segura de querer hacerlo…

No es que no estuviera enamorada… desde luego que lo estaba… Archie era el dueño absoluto de su corazón… era simplemente que no estaba segura que querer pasar por todos esos convencionalismos que implicaba tener una boda.

Cuando era pequeña, siempre había soñado con el día en que encontraría al hombre de sus sueños, había soñado con tener una hermosa boda y que todos fueran testigos de aquel acontecimiento.

Pero al mirar a sus padres, todo eso dejaba de tener importancia…

Karen recordaba perfectamente lo que su madre le había contado cuando ella le preguntó cómo había sido su boda con su padre.

Eleonor era hija de uno de los hombres más acaudalados de toda Inglaterra, y a pesar de que se le había permitido trabajar con los autos como ella siempre había anhelado, sus padres se negaron rotundamente a aceptar a Richard, pues lo consideraban indigno de cortejarla, así pues, sabiendo que jamás tendría el apoyo de sus padres, Eleonor tomó la decisión más importante de su vida: se fugo con Richard a la primera oficina del registro civil y con contrajeron matrimonio así sin más… para sellar su amor, Richard le había comprado una sortija barata, misma que en Eleonor se negaba a abandonar.

Karen estaba segura de que era eso lo que quería en su vida, no necesitaba ningún papel que le probara al mundo lo que sentía por Archie.

Sin embargo tenía numerosos problemas para hacer que Archie lo entendiera… Era como si de pronto hubieran cambiado de papeles, Archie estaba comportándose como una típica novia caprichosa que desea a toda costa una boda espectacular, y sospechaba que la única razón era el hecho de que creía que eso era lo que ella deseaba.

Al respecto Candy le aconsejó ser sincera con Archie y expresarle sus razones, pero sobre todo, no cerrarse a las posibilidades.

Cuando Candy volvió a casa esa noche, notó con gran decepción que no había nadie.

Ella había esperado encontrar a Terry y arreglar las cosas con él de una buena vez por todas, pues realmente odiaba estar en conflicto con él.

Sintió que las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, así que decidió ir directamente a su cuarto, así que subió a su habitación, al llegar frente a la puerta descubrió una rosa blanca, perfectamente colocada en el pomo de la puerta, y junto con ella había una nota que Candy se apresuró a tomar con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente.

La nota tenía escritas unas cuantas líneas, pero que sin embargo fueron suficientes para hacer que Candy olvidara toda la tristeza que había estado sintiendo.

 _Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero por favor_

 _Reúnete conmigo en el jardín._

 _Te esperaré en el centro del laberinto._

 _T.G._

Inmediatamente Candy salió de la casa para ir al encuentro de Terry, sabía que había muchas cosas que discutir, puesto que aún deseaba que Terry dejara de ser tan sobre protector con ella, sin embargo no quería continuar enfadada, pues sabía que no quería desperdiciar el tiempo en peleas sin sentido.

Sin embargo Candy no estaba preparada para lo que encontró.

En el centro del laberinto estaba Terry esperándola, con dos copas de vino en la mano, había también una mesa dispuesta para lo que parecía ser una cena romántica a la luz de las velas.

Terry le tendió una de las copas, pero Candy no pudo hacer nada más que arrojarse a sus brazos.

Terry dejó las copas en la mesa y la abrazó con infinita ternura.

-Perdóname por ser tan obstinada. –le pidió ella.

-Perdóname tú a mí por actuar como un idiota.

-Creo que ambos actuamos de manera irracional. –dijo Candy.

A lo que Terry respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

Después de que ambos se disculparan Terry la invitó a tomar su lugar en la mesa y a brindar por su reconciliación.

Después de la cena, Terry condujo a Candy a otra parte del jardín que hasta entonces ella no había visto, se trataba de una pequeña colina repleta de las más exquisitas flores que pudieran imaginarse.

Terry había dispuesto allí unas mantas para que ambos se sentarán allí a admirar el hermoso cielo nocturno, que más tarde terminó siendo testigo de una bellísima entrega de amor.


	31. Chapter 31

**HOLA CHICAS, ESPERO QUE ESTÉN BIEN Y QUE NO ME ODIEN POR DEMORAR TANTO...**

 **AL LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO CREO QUE PODRÁN DARSE CUENTA DE QUE PRÓXIMAMENTE ESTA HISTORIA ESTARÁ LLEGANDO A SU FINAL, PERO LES ASEGURO QUE AÚN FALTAN ALGUNAS SORPRESAS MÁS.**

* * *

Karen acababa de llegar a su apartamento cuando recibió una llamada de Archie.

Le había pedido que se reunieran para cenar juntos.

Karen se sentía cansada, y de alguna manera sabía que las cosas terminarían en una discusión como había sido las últimas veces que habían estado juntos, y Karen no tenía energías para ello, sin embargo decidió reunirse con él pues a pesar de todo, tenía muchas ganas de verlo.

Archie la había citado en un conocido restaurante de la ciudad, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando al llegar no encontró a Archie por ninguna parte, consultó su reloj para verificar que no llegaba demasiado temprano, sin embargo su reloj marcaba exactamente cinco minutos antes de las nueve de la noche.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Archie cuando el maître se acercó a ella:

-¿señorita Grandchester?

-Si… respondió Karen en tono vacilante.

-¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme?

Karen no sabía de qué se trataba la situación, pero decidió seguir al hombre.

El hombre la condujo hasta la terraza del restaurante, casi inmediatamente distinguió la figura de Archie, que la esperaba de pie junto a la mesa.

Archie estaba elegantemente vestido, y se veía realmente guapísimo.

Él se acercó a ella lentamente.

-Estás preciosa. –le dijo.

-Tú también estás muy guapo, le respondió ella.

Sin perder el tiempo él la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó.

-Wow… ¿se puede saber a qué viene todo esto? –preguntó ella.

-¿Te parece si cenamos primero? La verdad es que muero de hambre. –dijo él evadiendo la pregunta de Karen.

Ella se dio cuenta pero decidió dejarlo pasar, además ella también tenía bastante hambre.

La cena fue copiosa y estuvo bastante deliciosa, sin mencionar que Archie estuvo de lo más atento.

Durante todo ese tiempo charlaron acerca de cómo había ido su día, mientras Karen trataba de evitar a toda costa tocar el tema que había sido el de sus diferencias en los últimos días, y sospechaba que Archie tenía algo que decir al respecto, si no para que se habría tomado tantas molestias para invitarla a cenar.

Sin embargo cuando la hora del postre llegó, supo que no podía continuar postergando la conversación, estaba a punto de sacar a relucir el tema cuando al mirar bien en su copa de tiramisú, descubrió un hermoso anillo, era un anillo sencillo con un solo brillante en forma de corazón, si lo hubiese visto en el aparador de una joyería se habría enamorado inmediatamente de la exquisita pieza, sin embargo, al girar un poco el rostro vio a Archie que estaba poniéndose de pie, al parecer iba a arrodillarse para realizar la propuesta matrimonial con la que toda mujer podría soñar, entonces supo con certeza lo que sucedía, y se apresuró a detenerlo.

-No lo hagas por favor. –le dijo.

Archie se detuvo en seco, evidentemente no había esperado que ella lo detuviera, sin embargo no mostró emoción alguna en su rostro, se limitó a mirarla fijamente, invitándola a tomar la palabra.

-Yo… creí que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación… -dijo ella en voz baja, apenas audible.

-Y por lo visto sigues pensando igual que la última vez… dime… ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo pida? ¿acaso quieres que te suplique? Porque yo…

-Espera, detente, no estoy esperando a que supliques, simplemente quiero que entiendas que no es esto lo que yo quiero…

-Si necesitas más tiempo…

-No necesito más tiempo… yo… yo te amo con toda el alma, y no tengo nada que pensar… desde luego que quiero una vida a tu lado, pero no de esta manera… no necesito un anillo, ni un vestido, y mucho menos un papel que pruebe que me perteneces… sé que estás haciendo todo esto porque piensas que es esto lo que quiero, pero no lo es…

Archie se quedó un tanto pasmado, quizá porque estaba esperando una respuesta bastante diferente, incluso cuando ella lo detuvo, llegó a pensar por un segundo que iba a abandonarlo, pero aquello era algo para lo que simplemente no estaba listo…

-Creí que… -susurró Archie finalmente.

-Sí… lo sé… sé que pensaste que todo esto me haría feliz y…

-No, no me refiero a esto…

-Creí que ibas a abandonarme, que después de todo te habías dado cuenta de que un hombre como yo no podría merecerte… te sorprenderá saber que todo esto, como tú lo llamas no lo he hecho por ti…

Karen parpadeo confusa…

Archie negó con la cabeza… -hasta ahora me vengo a dar cuenta de lo egoísta que he sido… no te pedí que fueras mi esposa porque pensará que eso era lo que tú querías, si no porque es lo que yo quería…

Karen aún seguía sin entender, así que Archie se sentó al borde de su silla y tomó las manos de Karen entre las suyas.

-Realmente no sabes cómo ha sido mi vida todos estos años que estuve lejos de ti… verás… yo… te entregué mi corazón desde el primer momento… pero sabía que una relación entre los dos sería imposible, nunca he sido hombre de una sola mujer y también estaban todos los excesos… por eso decidí alejarme, dejar que encontraras a un buen hombre que te mereciera realmente, alguien que valiera verdaderamente la pena y te hiciera inmensamente feliz… yo… nunca pensé que tú…

Pero aquella noche en Dubhai… lo cambió todo… esa noche decidí que sería una mejor persona para ti, pero sabía que mis intentos quizá no serían suficientes, así que idee la mejor manera de retenerte a mi lado… -dijo él, y después bajó el rostro, como si acabara de confesar el secreto más vergonzoso del mundo.

En respuesta, Karen se rió, y él la miró perplejo.

-Y yo pensando que hacías esto solo porque pensabas que era eso lo que yo quería…

Pero entiende una cosa… yo solo quiero a un hombre en mi vida, sólo quiero ser feliz a tu lado, sin importar como, pero… si esto es realmente lo que quieres entonces… acepto ser tu esposa… estoy dispuesta a pasar por todo ese martirio… y estoy dispuesta a dejar que mi madre ayude con la organización, dijo con un resoplido…

Entonces tomó el anillo que hasta entonces había permanecido intacto en la copa y se lo colocó en el dedo anular…

-Ahora estamos oficialmente comprometidos. –dijo.

E inmediatamente lo besó, dejándolo sin la capacidad de replicar nada más…

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Varias semanas habían pasado ya desde la noche en que Candy y Terry habían consumado su amor bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Candy estaba contenta porque finalmente Terry le había dado un voto de confianza y le permitía ir y venir con total libertad, siempre y cuando llevara encima el móvil todo el tiempo.

A Candy le había parecido un arreglo justo, así que no tuvo problema alguno con aquella condición que ambos habían acordado.

Además las cosas parecían haberse tranquilizado casi del todo.

La noticia del compromiso entre Karen y Archie también había venido a completar la el buen momento que Candy y sus amigos vivían.

Los documentos que contenían el trabajo de William ya se encontraban resguardados en la caja fuerte de la escudería Grandchester, y estaban bajo vigilancia las 24 horas al día, y durante todo el tiempo que habían permanecido allí no habían recibido notificación alguna de que alguien hubiese intentado colarse para acceder a ellos.

Así pues, Eleonor, sugirió a Candy continuar con la planificación de la boda, y Candy no encontró motivo alguno para continuar retrasando sus planes.

Además, Karen, que también había comenzado a realizar la planificación de su boda, le sugirió trabajar juntas en ello para así hacer mucho más ameno todo.

La madre de Candy también sería la encargada de diseñar el vestido de novia de Karen, así que Eleonor y ella se encargaron de ir en busca de todo tipo de telas y modelos para el diseño de los trajes.

Aquello dejaba a Karen y a Candy con tiempo suficiente para realizar otras tareas.

Casi sin darse cuenta, los días transcurrían, y cada vez faltaba menos tiempo para la boda.

Terry no podía ser más feliz, sin embargo aún había algo que él desconocía totalmente…

Una noche mientras observaba como Candy se preparaba para ir a dormir, notó algo extraño:

Ella lucía bastante cansada, y sin embargo había algo en su mirada que le hacía lucir mucho más hermosa, si es que eso era posible.

-Te notó cansada. –le dijo Terry. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Es por lo de la boda? Porque si esto es demasiado para ti yo…

-No, no pasa nada… estoy perfectamente bien… pero hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte.

-El semblante de Terry cambió y se puso alerta, pues Candy nunca le hablaba con tanta seriedad a no ser que se tratara de algo realmente importante.

-desde luego, te escucho. –le dijo él en un tono cauteloso.

-Candy se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Terry que permanecía sentado al borde de la cama.

El apenas levantó la mirada pero inmediatamente sus manos buscaron el calor de las manos de Candy, y las sostuvo cuidadosamente.

El contacto de ella fue tan cálido que lo hizo estremecerse.

-He pasado algún tiempo buscando el momento adecuado para decirte esto, pero siempre que intento decírtelo las palabras se quedan atoradas en mi garganta, pero ya no puedo seguir así…

-dime de una buena vez por todas porque estoy muriendo de nervios, le susurró él.

Ella tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, y finalmente dijo:

-"Vamos a ser padres"


End file.
